Hearts Desire
by SeverusSnape'sLady
Summary: A potion mishap, Secret Desires, and a Hidden Agenda. Hermione, Snape and Neville must recognize what it is that they truly desire to break the potions hold on them. Ron has his own desire of a future with Hermione, but he's mucked things up for the last time. Will Ron's own twisted desires prevent them from attaining their Hearts Desire? Will they get in their own way?
1. Authors Forward

**Authors Forward**

 **Instead of putting it at the opening of every chapter I decided to do one big shout out to the Wonderful J.K. Rowling whose sandbox I am currently playing in. This story is a product of my own imagination, but the characters and Universe are the sole property of Rowling. I am in no way making any profit off of her characters unless you count my own joy in writing this story.**

 **Hearts Desire has taken me a long time to write, but it is finally complete. I will be posting one or two chapters a week until all twenty-five chapters are up. If I miss a week I apologize in advance as life sometimes gets in the way and we can't control everything. Just know that it is done and it will not be due to writers block.**

 **The Authors Notes at the end of each chapter were written months ago and can be ignored if you want to. Some of are just my own inner ramblings and others are me summarizing or trying to get what the chapters point was across etc.**

 **This story started off as a dream that I had and kept having of Severus and Hermione being drawn together against their apparent will. It has changed some along the way, but I let my fingers decide where the story would go. The hardest part I think was bringing it all together at the end, but I think I got it.**

 **This is my longest fanfic and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please enjoy.**


	2. Hearts Desire Chapter 1

One minute she was angrily storming away from Ron, once again because of his insensitivity and the next found her caught up in her Professors arms, in his study, their lips locked in a furious kiss. What felt like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes later she found herself sprawled on the floor in confusion trying to catch her breath. Professor Snape standing above her in a similar state, his hair disheveled from where she briefly remembered running her fingers through it. He turned from her to regain his composure and she was grateful for a minute to collect her own.

"What is the meaning of this, Miss Granger?", he snarled at her as he turned back around.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth at her unexpected outburst. Taking a deep breath she continued in a quieter tone, "I don't know. One minute I was rounding a corner on the fifth floor corridor and the next I was here." Snape continued to glare at her as she sat on the floor looking up at him. Huffing out a breath he reached out to her, taking her hand to help her stand. As their hands contacted, Hermione shivered as the invisible current of his power touched hers. He quickly released her hand once he had righted her and silently led her out of his study. After she passed through the doorway she felt his power wash over her as he silently and wandlessly reinstated his wards behind her.

"I don't know how you got past my wards, but see that it doesn't happen again. Go straight to Gryffindor tower...", he seemed at a loss for more as he pointed her towards the door of his classroom. Watching her silently until the door closed behind her.

After the door had closed behind her and he was sure he was alone once more, he leaned against his desk and let out a sigh. Absentmindedly his fingers ran over his lips where they still tingled from hers. It was impossible for her to have broken through his wards on his study; not that he believed that she had. He would have been alerted immediately if anyone was attempting to and she would never have gotten across the room to him without him knowing. No, she would have had to have apparated straight into his lap to startle him so. Which, of course was another impossibility as he was the only one who could apparate in and around Hogwarts because of its wards and only because Dumbledore had made it so, because of his job as a spy. His thoughts idly turned to her kisses. Why would she want to kiss him anyways, her dour Potions Master. He wasn't a fool, he knew what the students thought of him. _Greasy bat of the Dungeons._ He'd perfected the persona over half of his life. With all of the time she spent in the library studying, he wondered when she'd had time to practice her kissing too. Probably with Weasley or the-boy-who-bloody-lived-to- infuriate him. For some reason this made him angry again; to think of her kissing either one of her dunderhead friends.

Hermione was once again rounding a corner in fury. _How dare he treat her like it was her fault. He'd been right along with her in that kiss. And what a kiss it had been. She would never have associated soft passionate lips with her dour Potions Master. Lips that were always in a thin hard line of disapproval. Even his smirks, showing what little humor he had, were hard. And he'd pushed her away, threw her on the floor and then threw her from his office and his classroom like some naive child who'd tried to force herself on him._ What few students were still in the hallways parted as she continued to stomp her way to Gryffindor tower. It was as she was rounding the last corner to the tower that she once again found herself barreling into the firm chest of her Potions Master. Her hands went up instinctively to steady herself and met his chest, and then his hands were in her hair and his lips were on hers.

He came to himself much quicker this time as their lips moved together in a desperate kiss. He disentangled his fingers from her wild curls before forcing them down to grab hers where they were grasping the front of his robes. With some difficulty he grasped her hands and pushed off with them until their lips parted. They both stood panting, their hands clasped and pushing against each other to keep them separated. He felt drawn to pull her back in towards him and could see the same thought flickering behind her eyes before she closed them. Breath ragged from her kiss and from the desperation building in his chest to continue kissing her. His thoughts muddled and incoherent in all but his need he spoke slowly and carefully. "Walk towards the door. Try and put as much distance between us as you can. I'll do the same." Her eyes closed, she nodded. He unclasped their fingers until they were palm to palm, idly thinking about how small and perfect her hands were, then they both pushed off and back. Quickly separating themselves and moving to opposite sides of the room.

Each step away from her was agony. He began to double over in pain after only a few steps and yet he persevered. His form was blurring around the edges where he looked down at his hands. When he turned, he saw her in a similar state, holding onto a student desk for support and trying and failing to take another step away from him. He watched as her entire body blurred around the edges, she turned her head to look at him as if she could feel his eyes on her and with what could only be described as a snap of a rubber band stretched too tight and released they were back in each others arms. Their lips moving desperately over each others. Hers parting to give his seeking tongue access; to taste and drink from her mouth before following it back into his own mouth with hers. His hands were buried in her hair holding her to him and he casually noted that it wasn't bushy, but incredibly thick and soft. Her hands were in his hair and he couldn't help the groan that escaped his throat as she gently raked her fingers over his scalp.

After a time, they were able to slowly disentangle themselves as the desperation subsided. He rested his forehead against hers as they tried to catch their breath. A sob broke through her lips and pulling back from her, he could see silent tears coursing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Sir. I tried to do as you said, but I wasn't strong enough." Any part of him that would have reveled in mocking the girl or chastising her for not being able to follow simple directions died on his lips. How could he lay blame on her in this when even he could not resist whatever enchantment had ensnared him. He awkwardly pulled her into his chest once more and patted her back. "It wasn't your fault.", he sighed. "We need to figure out exactly what is going on between us and if we've been the only ones affected. What's the last thing you remember before you were... Before we were... Before? The first time you said that you were on the fifth floor. Was their anyone near you? What were you doing?" They both parted and she leaned against the front row desks where she usually sat and he against his own.

"I had an argument with Ron about... Well it doesn't matter what it was about, but I was angry and heading up to Gryffindor tower to grab my bag before going to the library. I had just rounded a corner on the fifth floor when I suddenly found myself in your lap... Everyone was still down at lunch and I didn't see anyone else on my way up."

"And I was in my study where you found me dr... also angry... when you were suddenly in my lap... And just now?"

She looked away from him. "I was almost to Gryffindor tower when I found myself back here again..."

His brows furrowed. "And?"

"And what?", she asked not bothering to look at him.

"Miss. Granger, if we are to figure out what is going on you need to be forthcoming on every detail that may be of importance to _us_. What are you hiding?" He practically growled the last words.

Turning to glare at him she huffed out a breath. "If you must know, I was angry again. Furious at _you_. For the way _you_ turned this all back on me. As if _I_ just decided to break through _your_ wards to snog you. Not to mention the fact that you pushed me onto the floor as if you weren't just snogging me right back and as if I'd thrown myself at you. Then sending me off to my room like a petulant child."

She could see his fury growing with each word that she spoke and didn't care. By the end she was poking her finger into his chest and staring up into his dangerous black eyes and in the next instant his lips were once again slanting over hers. He turned them and pressed her into his desk. Her arms went up around his neck and he took the opportunity to lift her up onto his desk, parting her thighs to situate himself between them. He leaned over and she pulled him to her as his lips moved from hers to her jaw and trailing down her neck. He nipped her earlobe causing her to gasp before moving down to the hollow of her throat and sucking the flesh there between his lips. He nibbled at his mark before returning to her lips and capturing them once more. When they were finally able to part, Hermione found her hands splayed across his bare chest where she vaguely remembered unbuttoning his shirt. His hands were cupping her breasts from where they had slipped up under her shirt when he pulled the tails from her skirt.

"I think it's safe to say that whatever we're dealing with Professor, that it's being triggered by our mutual tempers." Hermione whispered breathlessly as she lay panting half under her Professor's body. Neither of them having moved or trying to extract themselves from each others hands. "I assume that you worked yourself up into a temper after I left you earlier too." He nodded his head against where it rested against hers. His hands squeezing her breasts reflexively as he continued to try and catch his breath. She didn't dare move for fear of breaking the moment, as odd as it was.

"Given that we've both got formidable tempers, this is going to be hard to hide or keep under control until we figure out what happened so we can fix it." Drawing back Snape looked her at her. "Don't give me that look. Do you really want to go to Professor Dumbledore before we know more and trying to explain this. I'd hate for _you_ to lose your job or to be expelled because you're a teacher and I'm a student. Dumbledore has enough on his plate as it is trying to keep the Governors from sacking him.", she let out a breath and looked away. "And I don't think anyone else would teach us Potions as well as you do. Dumbledore would be forced to sack you for sure if this got out before we could fix it or at the very least before we know what this even is."

Severus watched her cheeks pinken at the end of her speech. He withdrew his hands from under her shirt as casually as he could; to not draw anymore attention than was necessary that he hadn't done so sooner. His hands instantly missed their heavy weight when he stepped back from her, feeling her hands leave his chest as well so that they could straighten up. "The school by-laws allow for such things in the case of spells or potions that take the choice away, but I concede your point, Miss. Granger. Until we know what is at play here, we'll keep this to ourselves. I will try and curb my temper in the meantime as I trust you will as well so that we... ", he paused collecting his thought. "So, that we might avoid detection until we know exactly what we're dealing with and how to remedy the situation." Hermione nodded, hopping down from his desk.

They made plans to meet up the following day so that they might have time to collect their thoughts and maybe come up with some ideas as to what had brought them to this. Some time apart would do them both some good, as Severus could not think clearly with her so near. Not after he had so thoroughly kissed her and her him. Not when he could still feel the warmth of her skin scorching his from where he had touched her and where their bodies had met. Yes, distance was needed now. He stood in his doorway for a moment watching her walk up the Dungeon corridor. When she rounded the corner, he sighed heavily and closed his door. He needed a drink.

 **A/N: So, this chapter is a product of two days, but the developing idea is from a month of daydreaming the same scene over and over again that came to me in a dream. One of Hermione finding herself suddenly sitting on the head table in the middle of dinner in front of Snape. Who angrily walks her out of the Great Hall by way of the teacher's entrance. Only for a confused Dumbledore and McGonagall to follow them out a few minutes later to find them snogging further down the passage. When the two try and pull them apart, they are both in agony the more distance is put between them until suddenly the distance is gone. They are both just suddenly back in each others arms between the two Professors, snogging even more heavily and trying to explain what's going on between kisses.**

 **As the scene that started it all it's definitely going in, but probably not until the third or fourth chapter. SS/HG pairings are my absolute favorite because of how alike they are. They are both bookworms who are exceedingly brilliant with little tolerance for dunderheads. They are both loyal to the few friends that they have and would do anything for them. If not for Severus' continued isolation as a teenager, he might not have turned out as he did. In the same thought, had Hermione not been rescued from the mountain troll in her first year and lying to the teachers she my not have cemented her friendship with Harry and Ron and may have been drawn to the dark. She was just as bullied and dismissed as Severus in the beginning because of her brilliance. And we already know that Voldemort isn't above ignoring a person's blood status if they can bring a bit more power to him.**


	3. Hearts Desire Ch2

Two glasses of Firewhiskey later, Severus finally found his head as he stared into the fire in his study. So, whatever had happened was a recent development that had to have occurred that week. They were both too hot headed to have only recently been pushed together by whatever spell or enchantment they were caught up in. The youngest Weasley male and Miss. Granger were always caught up in some drama or another as the dimwitted boy didn't know when to hold his tongue. And with all of the dunderheads that he himself put up with, as well as Lucius', Dumbledore's and the Dark Lord's machinations it was any wonder that he hadn't had a heart attack ages ago what with his always boiling blood pressure. His own temper was formidable. It could also be concluded that they both had to be in a temper at the same time; otherwise neither of them would have been out of each others presence all day. He counted that at least as a blessing, as it would drive them to distraction if they were thrown together every time one of them was angry.

He had to concede her point though that they'd both have to control their tempers more carefully, if this weren't to interfere with their day to day lives while they tried to figure things out. As he seemed to feel nothing but anger most of his waking hours, this was going to be difficult on his own end. He wasn't above giving a facade of indifference, but that's all it usually was and he doubted that that would prevent either one of them from being hurtled towards the other. As he hadn't heard anything about her sudden disappearances yet, he could only assume that she hadn't been seen yet, vanishing seemingly into thin air where by rights she shouldn't be able to. He couldn't count on that continuing. Someone was bound to notice sooner or later if one of them were to suddenly pop out in the middle of a tirade. Or pop in the middle of another' only for them to latch onto each other like bloody octopuses. More concerning because he was her teacher and she his student. Was she even of age?

He shook that thought from his head. It didn't matter if she was or not. She was still his bloody student and he felt like a pervy old man, even if neither of them currently had any control of the situation. And he wouldn't admit to enjoying it, even if on some distant level to never be voiced or acknowledged he had. He sighed and poured himself another drink. Tossing it back and reveling in the burn as it slid down his throat. He couldn't avoid the encounters completely, as it was pure torture to try and separate until the enchantment was satisfied.

Seeing her blurring around the edges as if she would simply pop out of existence had scared him briefly, until he had found her in his arms again. He had felt even more desperate in that moment, when she was in his arms again and couldn't fathom if it was because of the enchantment or because he had been afraid to lose her. He wondered if they would have ceased to be if they'd continued to try and resist it. As it were, their resistance had only seemed to make things worse for the both of them. How was he ever going to forget the feel of her hands on his chest or his cupping her full breasts. He groaned and looked at his empty glass. This wasn't helping matters any. He could think again, but his thoughts were deplorable. He shouldn't be thinking along these lines when they had a real problem on their hands. Setting the glass on the small table by his chair, he stood and made his way to his room to ready for bed.

Hermione lay in her own bed staring up at the ceiling of her fourposter lost in thought. Unfortunately her thoughts wouldn't stay on point. She had concluded between wandering fancies that they both had to be angry at the same time for the enchantment to take affect, that it had to have been something that happened to or around the both of them and that resisting was futile. The pain that she had experienced was beyond anything that she'd ever felt before. As if she were being pulled apart at the seams and it seemed ridiculous to endure it just to avoid a bit of snogging. Even if it was with Professor Snape. Which she couldn't even find the disgust to dissuade her from further speculation on it. He wasn't the first person that she'd ever kissed. Nor, even the second, but she'd be remiss to say that he wasn't the best kisser she'd ever had the fortune to sample.

He'd even surpassed Ginny, with whom she had practiced with after the first time she and Ron had split up; with him calling her a cold fish. Why she continued to return to Ron was beyond her and after their last fight she didn't think she would. He wanted more from than she was willing to give. _But you were ready and willing with Snape_ , her traitorous mind thought. That couldn't be helped tho. It wasn't as if she had sought him out or even really had a choice in the matter... And yet she couldn't stop thinking about it either. His lips had scorched hers with their passion. He'd not only tasted, but devoured her mouth and she his. His lips taking as much as they gave to her. She'd never been kissed like that before. Never kissed anyone like that before either. And she'd be lying if she said that she didn't want to do it again. Ugh! She needed to get her thoughts back on track. When could they have been cursed? And why? Or was it even a curse? An accident maybe? Her thoughts continued to circle around her mind. She went over each day's events backwards leading up to their first encounter.

Yawning, Hermione rolled over and closed her eyes. She was going to be a complete wreck the next day if she didn't get some sleep. And she couldn't afford to fall asleep in Professor Snape's class. Hermione suddenly sat bolt upright in her bed. _Accident! Potions! Heart's Desire!_ Groaning she flopped back down and buried her face into her pillow. She now had a very good idea of what had happened. Professor Snape was not going to like this one bit. Would probably blame her and find some way to dock a thousand points from Gryffindor and give her and Neville detention for the rest of the year. Even if he was partly to blame.

 _Hermione looked over her ingredients again and compared them to the list on the board. Checking and double checking her measurements and consistencies before beginning the days assignment, brewing the Heart's Desire potion. She glanced over at Neville watching him setting out his own ingredients and already starting his potion. Turning back to her own, she began adding the first ingredients to her base, occasionally glancing over at her table partner to make sure he was doing okay and muttering instructions to him when Snape was turned away from them. "Hermione.", Neville whispered next to her halfway through the class. "Do I put this in next?" Neville stood holding a vial of Dragon's blood near his cauldron when Hermione glanced over. Her eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth to tell him, 'no", when Snape chose that moment to come up on them. "I thought I told you to let him fail on his own Miss. Granger", he growled softly from behind them. Neville, startled by the Potion Masters sudden appearance, jumped and dropped the vial. Hermione watched in horror as it fell into his cauldron, as if in slow motion. Thinking quickly she shoved Neville, who tripped over his own feet and fell, then turned towards her Professor throwing herself at him and knocking him to the floor just as Neville's cauldron exploded. When she looked up next it was into her shocked Potions Master's face from where she lay across him. Both of them were covered in Neville's potion. His shock was only momentary and had she not looked up at that precise moment, she might have missed it. As only a moment later his face had turned thunderous._

Once they had all righted themselves he had told everyone to finish and bottle their potions and leave a sample on his desk before they were dismissed for the day. Then he had herded her and Neville off to the hospital wing to be checked over along with himself. There had been no outwards effects to the potion and after a thorough examination by Madam Pomphrey, she discovered nothing else amiss with any of them. Hermione and Neville had both been surprised when Snape had left them in the hospital wing abruptly after they had all been cleared without taking any points from Gryffindor or assigning either of them with detention. She could only assume that he was still in shock that she'd lunged at him.

Hermione reflected back on her traitorous thoughts at the time. She'd been startled by Snape's voice behind them too, but for a completely different reason than Neville. While he'd been terrified, she'd been excited that he was so near. Her heart had begun to beat faster as it always did when she heard his voice in her ear. It was easier to ignore her reactions when he was across the room and they were separated by their desks. The wanton way her body reacted to him and the fantasies that played out in her mind. Trying to shove out all rational thought.

She was almost afraid her heart had stopped completely when she realized that she was lying on top of him and he hadn't yet pushed her off. She'd had something of a crush on her Potions Master since fifth year. It was a stupid and foolish thing, as the man obviously hated her, but it wasn't something that she could really help either. Not that she hadn't tried to, but after many attempts to put him from her mind, of dating Krum briefly and Ron too often, she'd had to accept that it was just something that she'd have to accept as a part of herself. There was nothing that she could do either way and she wasn't going to worry about it. There were more important things to worry about anyways like N.E.W.T.S. One blessing in disguise was that at least Harry had finally vanquished Voldemort at the end of the previous year. It would be one thing to be caught snogging her Professor by her friends or teachers, but quite another to land right smack in the middle of a Death Eater meeting. The former party might be angry and disgusted with them, but things could be resolved. The later would have been literal torture followed by death for the both of them regardless of circumstance. She rubbed her hand over her face and continued to reflect on Friday's event.

He hadn't gotten angry right away and instead had looked shocked that she was lying atop of him. She had hoped that he wouldn't get angry, but judging by the look on his face it had been the farthest thing from his mind in that instant. She'd never seen that look on his face before and it was almost wished that she could have studied it longer. Once he'd gotten over his initial shock, he quickly schooled his face into his usual mask of indifference and got up helping Hermione to her feet as well before they had made their way to the hospital wing.

It wasn't until Saturday that the full impact of Neville's exploded potion became evident. She'd have to observe Neville to see if anything else was amiss and she'd have to talk to him and ask him how he was feeling since the incident. She could only surmise that because Ron and Harry had been consoling her for the rest of Friday for what had happened that that was why they hadn't been thrown together sooner. Another glaringly obvious reason to believe that they both had to be angry in order for the botched _Heart's Desire_ potion to manifest its effects. Professor Snape wouldn't have been completely distracted from the rest of his classes not to have gotten angry at any number of students. It was a wonder the man hadn't had a heart attack years ago. Even with magic there was no absolute cure for everything. Sighing again and resolving to talk to Neville at breakfast, Hermione rolled over, closed her eyes again and let sleep take her.

 **A/N: Not completely happy with this chapter, but there needed to be that time when they both tried to think about what might have happened to land them in this mess. I also want to make it clear that Voldemort is dead. I know in the first chapter it may have seemed like otherwise, but he was only mentioned in passing as another reason for Snape's horrible temper. One of the many reasons it is a miracle that Snape hasn't blown a blood vessel. The man is honestly a God in my opinion. I mean his body had been ravaged from being a Death Eater. His mind from being a teacher, Death Eater, and Spy for the Light. I mean if he's testy it's because he's walked that fine line between being evil and good for half of his life; without letting either side know for sure. He's been punished, manipulated, blamed and pulled at the seams and yet is still standing. One of the things I hated most about the books was that he was robbed of the chance to know the Peace that he paid for with his mind, body and spirit. As much as I love Harry Potter, Snape was the real hero.**

 **A/N 2: It also should be noted that I hate Ron and Ginny and have a love/hate relationship for Mrs. Weasley. Ron was always the on again/ off again friend for Harry and I imagine that is selfishness would also carry over into his romantic relationships as well. Ginny has this hero worshiping love for Harry, but I don't think she ever took the time to actually get to know him and fall for him as she would if he were truly, "just Harry". And it never really sat well with me that Mrs. Weasley would turn on Hermione because of something she read in the Daily Prophet written by Rita Skeeter. Especially without asking Harry or even Ron about it. She knows that Rita fabricates most of her stories. She's also met and spent time with Hermione enough to be able to get a feel for the type of person she is. She may be the type to manipulate the boys into studying, but she isn't exactly the type to play with their hearts.**

 **Anyways, if you've read this far, thank you for reading my ramblings. I hope you're enjoying the story. And as it is already complete before publishing, you won't have to wait long before the next update and even less if you insist strongly enough lol.**


	4. Hearts Desire Ch3

Before breakfast, Sunday morning, Hermione caught up with Neville, pulling him aside and asking him if she could talk with him. To say he was perplexed with her would be an understatement. He nodded to her with a questioning look and they walked out of the portrait hole together. Leaving behind an equally confused Harry and a silently fuming Ron. She could only guess as to what was going through his head at the moment, but she had neither the time or the inclination to bother with him at the moment. Once she found an empty room she pulled him into it, closing the door behind them and warding it from intrusion or eavesdropping before turning to face him. "Why'd you ward the door Hermione?" the confused Gryffindor asked nervously. "I wanted a chance to talk to you without being interrupted and to ask you how you've been feeling since Friday's potions accident. If you've noticed any changes or if there have been any unexplained instances." Neville looked down at his shoes in concentration and Hermione waited patiently for his answer. "Well, I guess I've been feeling a little different." "How so?", Hermione asked eagerly. "I don't know how to describe it really. Just a little less like me. More brave, I guess. Less nervous. Although, you're making me a little nervous right now. Are you okay, Hermione?" Hermione sighed. "I really don't know."

She leaned back against a desk and Neville walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Do you need to talk about it?", he asked. "Yes and no. It's decidedly complicated and I've still got a lot of figuring out to do myself. Your potion is at the center of it though, of that I'm sure and once I'm more certain of what it's done, I'll let you know. I can see now though what you mean by you're more brave." She looked him in the eyes. "You'd never have hugged me like this before." Neville nodded in understanding and chuckled at that. "No, but I would have wanted to, because you're my friend and I care about you. But, I would have been too nervous about how you'd react and if I were being to forward and any number of things."

Hermione pulled back a little and looked into his smiling face. Something in his eyes changed as he looked into hers and he licked his lips nervously. "Hermione, in case this is all temporary, can I kiss you?" Startled by his question, Hermione blushed and then after a moments hesitation leaned up in invitation to kiss him. His lips were soft and warm against hers. His kiss slow and tentative. When she sighed into his mouth, he swallowed the sound before deepening the kiss. His hands moved down her back to her thighs and he lifted her and set her on the desk she had been leaning against before he stepped between her thighs. He continued to kiss her lazily and while it was nice, Hermione couldn't help but notice that it didn't elicit the same passion that her Potions Master's kiss did in her. He ended the kiss with a few pecks on her lips before pulling her into his chest. Despite the languidness of the kiss they were both breathing hard.

"I know that you don't feel that way about me, but I've always wondered what it would be like.", he said after a moment. "Thank you, for at least giving me this moment with you." "I do care about you, but you're right that I don't feel that way about you. Although, after that kiss I wish I did.", she laughed. Neville joining in. "Yeah?" "Definitely.", she smiled. "You're the kindest, sweetest and loyalist man I know and one day you're going to make some lucky witch the happiest woman in the world." She sighed and laid her head back against his chest. "You'll meet the right one too Hermione. You just need to stop settling with Ron. He isn't right for you and everyone know it. Even you know it, I can tell." Hermione laughed. "I know. He's not going to be happy about it, but I've got to end things with him once and for all. Let him know that we're not going to be getting back together again this time and that I'd like to at least remain friends with him.", she burrowed her face into his chest and he tightened his arms around her. "This is going to be one of our biggest fights to date, but it's unavoidable. He's not going to talk to me for at least a week after. Harry's going to be torn between the two of us, unfortunately. I won't begrudge him it though, as Ron was his friend first. I just wish he could handle things a little more maturely than he did when we were first years. There's nothing for it though and it needs to be done."

Neville stepped back to let Hermione stand up, watching as she brushed her skirt back down into place and straightened her robes. "Well, when he blows his top, you're more than welcome to come and hang out with me." Hermione smiled and leaned up to kiss Neville's cheek. "Thank you, Neville" Then they exited the unused room and headed down to breakfast together. When they entered the Great Hall, Hermione immediately noticed Ron as he was watching the entrance for her. Squaring her shoulders she gave patted Neville's arm before they both took their seats. Hermione squeezed into her spot between the two boys and Neville sat diagonally from her across the table next to Dean. Ron didn't say anything at first, for which she was grateful as he returned to his meal and she began piling her own plate with sausages and eggs. She could feel his eyes on her throughout the meal though as she conversed with Harry about an assignment he was having difficulty on.

After breakfast Hermione headed to the Dungeons to talk to Professor Snape, telling the others that she had to ask him a question about the potion they had been working on. Harry and Neville grimaced at her and told her; better her than them, while Ron continued to ignore her. He scowled at her retreating back before following Harry and Neville out onto the grounds for a pick me up game of Quidditch that they'd agreed to, with a few other boys from their year.

Hermione knocked on Professor Snape's office door and entered when he barked his acquiescence. He sat behind his desk grading papers when she walked in. She laid down a cushioning charm before sitting on the chair in front of him and he looked up at her wordlessly, with a raised eyebrow. She raised her eyebrow in turn and he went back to the papers in front of him.

Her eyes scanned the room while she waited, noting the cup of coffee on his desk and the half empty pot off to the side. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips thinking of his reaction to her cushioning charm. It was a well known fact, that the surly Potions Master purposefully had the uncomfortable chair to dissuade students from staying long in his office. As if his attitude didn't already do that on its own she mused. She doubted anyone else had been so bold as to make themselves more comfortable in his presence, but as what she was there for concerned both of them she saw no reason to play his games entirely his way.

She waited patiently for him to finish, as it was a part of his job and it was only polite since she was there earlier than he was probably expecting her. Not to mention that he had already been busy when she had come to see him and if he was anything like her, wouldn't appreciate being interrupted when he was in the middle of working. After another thirty minutes, he set aside the last paper he was grading before sitting back and regarding her contemplatively while finishing his cup of coffee. "I assume by your presence here this morning that you've found something out about our... Predicament", he began. "Before we begin I suggest we retire to my study where we can be a little more comfortable and are less likely to be interrupted." Hermione followed him back to his study and sat down on the sofa before the hearth as he warded the room and called down to the kitchens for tea. Once they were settled, Hermione began to tell him her revelations from the night before. He listened, nodding occasionally in agreement to some of the conclusions that she had come to, as they were in line with what had guessed as well. Then, she took a deep breath and continued telling him what she thought had brought this all about. She continued on, even as she saw his face getting blacker and blacker at her theories. She knew that he was getting angry, but kept talking until she had finished. Marveling all the while at his self control in not interrupting her, when he so clearly wanted to.

"Are you placing all of the blame of this on me, Miss Granger? I suggest, you choose your next words carefully." he growled at her. Hermione was in no mood to be bullied by the Potions Master and glared back at him. "No, I am merely stating the facts and asking that you acknowledge your own part in all of this. Had you not insisted on sneaking up on us and startling Neville, knowing full well how he reacts around you, this might have been avoided." "If you weren't such an insufferable know-it-all and let him fail on his own, he would not have gotten so far in his potion to cause this kind of reaction." "So, it's my fault for wanting to ensure that my partner got the credit he deserves in your class! He does fine with potions on every exam when you're not hovering over his shoulder, or he wouldn't be in your N.E.W.T.S. class to begin with." She could see his temper boiling over even as she continued. Her own temper at the boiling point itself and unable to stop herself. "You enjoy humiliating him in class, so you can take points off of Gryffindor. Had you not snuck up behind us at that precise moment, knowing that neither of knew you were there, I could have prevented this whole bloody thing. I was just about to tell him that he had read your writing wrong , when you startled us and he dropped the vial into his cauldron." They were both standing now, glaring at each as Hermione continued, ignoring his indignant sputtering. Frustrated tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "Furthermore, I pushed you both out of the way to try and prevent either of you from getting bloody hurt."

At the end of her tirade, she suddenly found herself in her Potion Master's arms once more. Their kisses fevered as they tried to get closer to each other than was humanely possible. Frustrated tears coursed down Hermione's cheeks as they devoured each other. She pulled away to catch her breath on a sob and his lips moved over her face kissing her eyes. A renewed sense of urgency coursed through her as she felt his tongue darting out to taste her tears and she dipped her head to nibble along his jawline. He groaned, before his hands moved down her body to grasp her thighs, lifting her, walking her backwards until he pushed her up against a wall. His lips returned to hers, even as she brought her legs up to wrap around his waist. His hips flexed involuntarily as she wrapped herself more fully around him. Her fingers carded in his hair and holding him to her as his tongue explored her mouth more fully.

As the urgency dissipated once more, they continued to kiss lazily. Hermione slowly came back to her senses, as he leaned his head against hers, breathing raggedly. She slowly became aware of just how close their bodies were and stifled a whimper that threatened to escape the back of her throat at the very masculine part of him that was nestled against her core. The friction caused by their heavy breathing sending tingles throughout her body. He spoke first. His voice husky. "We need to discuss this with the Headmaster as soon as possible, but first I think we need a little time apart to get ourselves under control." She nodded her head against his. "Then, once we have his permission to continue, we need to try and recreate your classmates potion in a controlled environment and then try and create an antidote or determine what it's going to take to negate its affects. Given the nature of its affects, we'll also need to assure that we're both protected." Hermione leaned back to look him in the eyes. "Had I all my faculties yesterday afternoon I would have remembered that there is a clause in the Hogwarts rules that is prepared for such circumstances. We have to inform the Headmaster of course, so that it will be on record. You will not be expelled, nor will I lose my job for crossing the student-teacher line, because it is out of our hands due to a potion mishap. If it were anything else they would be in full legal right to do so, but as it isn't and we're going to report it, we'll be protected. In the event that we are seen before we can fix this." Hermione nodded again, before clearing her throat. "Okay."

 **A/N: I'd like to think that at this point there is some small acknowledgement to themselves, more to the point Snape, that there's some chemistry between them. He wasn't happy to accept any blame for the Potion's accident, but then again, what man ever acknowledges his faults. He was very reluctant to push her away again though and as Hermione was quite enjoying herself too, she isn't exactly going to call him out on it or even acknowledge it herself, that the kissing could have ended sooner.**

 **They have now been at each other five times in the course of two days. I'm actually re-reading this right now and editing, while simultaneously making notes, to make sure I haven't made any contradictions. It's funny how many times I've read and re-read this and still continuously find mistakes with it. Is writing ever truly perfect, when our eyes/ brains can never actually catch everything because it fills in the gaps itself.**


	5. Hearts Desire Ch 4

Hermione crossed the grounds heading towards the Quidditch pitch with her copy of Hogwarts: A History tucked under her arm a little while later. She opened it to one of her favorite chapters and began reading, keeping an eye on the game. Neville waved at her from up on one of the schools brooms and she smiled and waved back at him. She would have been stunned to see him whizzing around on the broom, if she hadn't of talked to him earlier that morning. For his sake, she hoped that whatever the potion had given him, would last at least long enough for him to realize that it had been there all along. Like her, he hadn't been on a broom since their first year. Having fallen off his very first time and being too afraid to climb back on. It was nice to see him so confident and happy. She became so engrossed in her book that she didn't notice that the game had come to an end until Harry sat next to her and nudged her shoulder; smiling and letting her know it was time for lunch. Neville stood in front of her grinning, his hair tousled from flying. She reached up and carded her fingers through his hair, making him laugh, before taking his proffered hand to stand up. She was in too good a mood to notice Ron's returning scowl, as she threw her arm around Neville's waist, even as he tucked her under his own arm. They all walked back up to the school for lunch laughing and joking.

Severus surreptitiously watched the entrance to the Great Hall as he quietly ate his lunch. Hermione and he were going to talk to the Headmaster about their potion mishap from the previous Friday after lunch. In some small way he was nervous about the preceding. His reputation of being the greasy git of the dungeons did not include affairs with young beautiful Gryffindors. He scowled suddenly at himself. Where were these thoughts coming from and what right did they have to invade his mind. He should not be thinking of any student in such a tone. Least ways not a Gryffindor; especially Minerva's Golden Girl. While they got along well, outside of his penchant for removing points from her house and their long standing rivalry for the House cup, he didn't think she would stand it if she found out he'd been snogging the girl. He looked up suddenly as laughter rang through the hall and watched as Hermione walked in with her friends and felt his mood growing even more sour. She had her arm thrown around Longbottom's waist and he in turn was holding her close to him under his arm. Judging by the scowling Weasley following behind, he could only assume that the two of them were now dating. His mood darkened at the thought, as he continued to watch them surreptitiously, with his usual impassive mask.

Hermione wasn't thinking about it at all, when Neville sat down beside her at lunch and completely ignored Ron who took up the place on her other side. Harry shrugged and rounded the table to sit across from his two best friends. It was only when he had finally seated himself and began piling his plate with food that he noticed that Ron wasn't doing the same. He was watching Hermione and Neville talking, as she loaded up her own plate and frowning at the two of them. Harry looked at the two of them himself and seeing nothing amiss, kicked Ron under the table to get his attention. The other boy turned to look at him, before he began piling his own plate with food. Harry continued to watch his two friends as he ate his lunch. Watching as Hermione and Neville talked animatedly, about his morning flying on the school broom and as Ron continued to throw the two of them both black looks. The boy-who-lived sighed and continued eating his lunch; awaiting the inevitable fight, that Ron was no doubt working himself up to. He suspected that this would be the one that led to Hermione telling him off once and for all. He just couldn't fathom what had got under Ron's skin this time, but suspected that he'd find out soon enough. He didn't have long to wait.

"So, you're dating Neville now.", Ron hissed suddenly, halting all conversation of those closest to them. Hermione slowly turned to look at him, as Neville leaned out around her. Harry let out a choked laugh, before turning to look at the two. A few other Gryffindors near them also looked up, smirking at Ron and trying to hold in their laughter. Ron glared at them all. "Excuse me?" Hermione's words drew his attention back to her. "I asked, if you're dating Neville now. You two are looking a bit chummy there." "Maybe that's because we're…" Ron cut her off looking around her at Neville, "Better watch it mate. Hermione's a tease and a bit of a cold fish." Hermione's face blackened as did Harry's and Neville's, but before anyone else could say a word she was on her feet and had hauled off and slapped Ron. The smack resounding around the hall. "For your information, _Ronald_ , Neville and I happen to be friends and in case you've forgotten, friend's are close. And if I wanted to date him, and he'd be a better bloody boyfriend than you ever were, it has nothing to do with you." The hall was quiet, as Hermione was fairly screaming now at Ron. His face was mottled with his own rising anger, Hermione's hand print across his cheek, the only solid color on his face. " _We_ are not dating anymore, and given your bad attitude, selfishness and complete lack of understanding, will never be doing so again. I am through with you, for good. Furthermore, just because I don't want you pawing at me whenever you please, does not make me a cold fish. I made it _very_ clear, that I wasn't ready to go any further with you." Her hair was fairly crackling with her magic, as her temper rose.

From the teacher's table Snape was counting in his head, trying to curb his own temper even as he watched hers spilling over. He was just as annoyed, at the thought of Hermione dating Longbottom, as Ron was. He was even more angry at the imbecilic redheads assertion, that Hermione was either a tease or a cold fish. He could attest, from experience, that she was definitely neither of those things. He knew it was a bang up job and that he was not going to be able to regain his own temper, even as he watched the sparks fly and tried to brace himself for the inevitable.

Hermione was really in her element now. Her temper had finally broken loose and Harry half expected her to start hexing Ron to within an inch of his life. He looked over and saw McGonagall hurriedly stepping down from the dais, to break up the fight before it escalated. He was surprised that no one had come down sooner, but glancing around, realized that everyone was in more than a little shock at the preceding. It wasn't an unusual occurrence for Ron and Hermione to be fighting and Harry would go so far as to say it was fairly common, but Ron had finally crossed the line. McGonagall was halfway to their table and calling out for them to cease their despicable display when it happened. One moment Hermione was yelling at Ron and in the next instant she wasn't. Harry blinked and looked at his table mates to see their equally stunned expressions. Even McGonagall had stopped. Everyone was looking around the hall and then Harry spotted her. She was sitting on the teacher's table, directly in front of the dreaded Potions Master.

Snape stood up quickly, when he found Hermione practically sitting in his lap. She was reaching for him already when he backed away from her and ordered her to follow him. The whole of the Great Hall watched as they exited through the teacher's entrance. Harry looked worriedly at Neville. "Mr. Weasley." Ron looked up at his Head of House. "You will report to detention this evening with Mr. Filch and will do so every night for the next week. I will also be taking 50 points from Gryffindor, for this despicable display in the Great Hall. I expect better from my Gryffindors." With that said, she turned from their table and headed back towards her own with a surreptitious look at Dumbledore, who stood and followed her out of the Hall after Professor Snape and Hermione.

It had taken every ounce of his will in the Great Hall, to not grab her and haul her up against his body. He could feel his body vibrating with the need. Once they were through the door, he grabbed her hand and pulled her further down the hallway and around the bend, before he pushed her up against the wall. Hermione groaned in relief as his lips crashed down on hers. The skin on skin contact of his hand had helped calm the rushing need to devour him a little bit, but the ache was beginning to become unbearable. She understood his need to remove them before she did anything foolish, like maul him in the middle of the Great Hall, as she was wont to do in the moment. His hand was running down her thigh, cupping it and lifting her right leg up over his hip, so he could nestle himself between her legs. Her hands were running feverishly over his chest and then around his neck, to pull him closer to her, even as he pushed her up against the wall and ground his erection at the junction of her thighs. And then they were being pulled apart. Her cloudy brain began to make out Professor McGonagall's outraged admonishes of their behavior and the Headmaster's own shock.

"Severus! What is the meaning of this?"

"What is going on here?"

"Stop!"

"No!"

"She's a student!"

"You don't understand!"

"Let me go! You're hurting her!"

 _The overlapping voices were too much. The further she was pulled away from him, the worse the pain was getting. She fought to move back towards him, but her Head of House was stronger than she would have ever pegged the older woman. She watched as Severus fought against Dumbledore's own hold, to get back to her. Then doubled over in McGonagall's arms, as the pain intensified with the prolonged distance. Her vision blurred. No she was blurring. Was this the end. She was going to be sick._

McGonagall struggled to hold onto the girl as she fought to be released, before she slumped in her arms almost toppling her with the sudden weight. Severus was still feebly trying to remove himself from Dumbledore's grip, when both student and teacher began to blur around the edges. "What is happening to them, Albus?" "Let. Me. Go. You're. Hurting…."

There was no sound. No spoken spell or word, when they suddenly found themselves standing with empty arms in the middle of the teacher's corridor. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked around in astonishment. "It's not possible Albus!" Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I suggest that we retire to my office and wait for them. I have a feeling that they'll be coming to talk to us soon." He walked over to Minerva and placing an arm around her shoulders, led her away to his office.

 **A/N: No story is complete without a good cliff hanger. Lol. I really couldn't resist. This is of course the scene that was plaguing my brain for about a month, before I decided it needed to be expelled. It's evolved a lot since I first imagined it, but as I began my journey to work towards this one moment a lot of ideas came about that made it change. The ending I once foresaw has also changed. Things that I never considered, began to pour themselves from my fingertips. It was as if, before they were even a thought in my brain I was pouring them out. The more I thought about them though, the more they made sense to me or just felt right.**

 **Dumbledore and McGonagall now know that something is up. Not exactly how Snape and Hermione envisioned them finding out, but seeing is believing. Sometimes, the best way to understand something, is with a visual. I should title these chapters… but then that might give something away. And my mind has wandered away again, mid thought. On to the next chapter!**


	6. Christmas Break

I had a hiccup with loading chapter 5 as it had a lot of symbols and letters and numbers added in for my settings which was weird, but hopefully they won't show up again when I put in my edited version. You're getting Chapters 4 and 5 for Christmas since I will be busy celebrating the end of the year with my family; as are all of you, and don't want you to miss out. Happy Holidays Everybody and please enjoy and stay safe during your holidays.


	7. Hearts Desire Ch 5

Severus was sure, that he was dead. They must have popped out of existence entirely. It was too bright here, but at least they were together and the pain had stopped. At least she was no longer in pain. He kissed her for all he was worth. His arms wrapped as tightly around her as hers were around him. The need, the pull was stronger than ever. He dimly became aware of his surroundings, even as he pushed her up against the wall and ran his hands down over her thighs, before he lifted her. Hermione's legs wrapped around his waist and he could feel her fingers scrambling over his front, releasing the buttons on his robes, frock coat and shirt to get her hands on his chest. They were outside on the Astronomy tower, he realized before his thoughts became muddled at the feel of her skin on his bare chest. He groaned into her mouth and flexed his once more burgeoning erection into the junction of her thighs. On one level, he knew that this was all wrong and that they shouldn't be doing this, but he was so happy to be alive, that he pushed the thought away.

She tightened her legs around his waist and awkwardly pushed her own hips back against his. Reveling in his hands in her hair, holding her head to his, even as his lips devoured hers, his teeth nipped at her lips and his tongue darted out to taste hers. She felt feverish and needy. Her body thrummed with magic everywhere his touched hers. The pull was stronger than ever; to hold, kiss, touch and join. She wasn't even sure she could pull away from him, even if she wanted to, even if he wanted to. And then the pulse began to ebb, as they slowly came crashing back down to earth. His kisses became languid, as if even he didn't want to stop, but felt the need going away.

They stood on top of the Astronomy tower. Her legs locked around his waist and her hands touching his skin from where she had tunneled her way through his many layers. One of his hands was in her hair and the other arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her against him. Their heads rested on each others shoulders, as they took in deep gulps of air trying to catch their breaths. Hermione's mind raced over everything that had happened since she sat down for lunch. _She had been talking with Neville. Ron asked if they were dating now. Ron accused her of being a tease and a cold fish in the same breath. She slapped him. Her temper had finally snapped. She couldn't control it, even as she knew that she was spiraling. She was suddenly sitting on Professor Snape's lunch. She wanted to grab him. He pulled her from the hall. She was pressed against the wall and everything was right. Then it wasn't, and she was in so much pain. He was in pain and shouting, but she couldn't make it out. And then she was floating and he was there. He was there. She was once more pressed against a wall and wrapped around him and that was all that mattered. What had they done? This was bad, very bad. She was going to be expelled. How many people saw them? How angry was Dumbledore? McGonagall? Good Lord, she had been caught snogging the Potions Master by her Head of House and the Headmaster. "_ I can hear you over-thinking things already" She lifted her head to look into Snape's eyes. Hermione unwrapped her legs from his waist as he pulled his hand from her curls and held onto her, to steady her before he released her.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, before we've even had a chance to talk to them.", he admonished. "I expect they'll both be expecting us in the Headmaster's office shortly." "How can you be so calm, when not even five minutes ago we were being forcibly removed from one another by Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall? After being caught going at each other like a couple of horny teenagers and trying to fight them off, so we could get back to it!" He raised one eyebrow, staring at her as she smoothed her robes down once more. "Ugh!", she growled at him. "I hate that stupid mask you put on! I have no way to gauge your emotions and it's infuriating." He placed a finger over her lips to stop her new tirade. "I will forgive your outburst this once, considering the circumstances, but don't expect me to do it again, my dear. The reason I am not currently worried about our positions is because you seemingly apparated, not once, but twice now in full view of the Headmaster. That is not possible under normal circumstances within Hogwarts because of the wards. The only one who was ever granted access to do so, was myself as my job as a spy during the war warranted the necessity, as I often came back from Death Eater meetings in bad shape." She sucked in a sharp breath as Snape glared at her. "So, as you can clearly see now. You've already provided us with evidence that I'm not some horny old man trying to pluck Gryffindor's Golden Girl's… forbidden fruit." Hermione exhaled. "You're not that old you know." Snape blinked at her words, before smirking. "I notice you didn't deny my being horny" Hermione giggled, "Yes, well given that you were just grinding your erection against me, neither one of us could deny _that._ " She turned away from him heading towards the stairs. "However, if asked I will deny it as I think some things should stay just between us. If you're correct about Dumbledore awaiting us, I think we should get this over with as soon as possible." Snape strode after her with a bemused expression on his face.

When they entered Dumbledore's office it was to find him sitting behind his desk, with Minerva McGonagall pacing back and forth behind him. Hermione felt a little guilty at her Head of House's clear agitation. Severus immediately sat down before the Headmaster, like he had done it a hundred times before and began making them both a cup of tea. Hermione didn't question, how he knew how she liked her tea as he handed her a cup. McGonagall stood by Dumbledore's side, now practically vibrating with a need to question their behavior, without any clear clue as to which of her many questions she wanted to ask first. Hermione took a sip of her tea before setting it aside and clearing her throat. "Explain." The terse word was the only one that the older woman seemed to be able to force passed her thin pursed lips. Hermione opened her mouth to begin, but was immediately interrupted. "How could you Severus! She's a student! A child under our care! When did this happen? How did this happen? I thought that you had more sense than this Miss. Granger!"

"Minerva! Let the girl speak!", Dumbledore intervened.

Hermione sighed and shot the Headmaster a grateful look. Severus continued to sit impassively at her side, quietly drinking his tea. He had agreed to let her do most of the speaking on the way down, as she had pointed out that her Head of House wasn't likely to even let him explain. He had to agree with her on that note. Given McGonagall's outburst, he didn't think she'd let anyone _explain_ , even if she had asked them to.

"Saturday afternoon…"

"Yesterday!…"

Hermione was at her wits end already and they hadn't even begun. "If you would like an explanation", she began crossly, "Then you need to act like the mature adult you claim to be and simmer down so that I might give it. I will not continue to sit here and be talked over for every word that comes out of my mouth or we'll be sitting here for the rest of the semester. Now, sit down and let me speak without interruption, your pacing is making me nauseous. And given that I was just sucked through a void not once, but twice now in a short amount of time, I don't know that I could keep from being sick all over you if I have to keep watching you!" McGonagall spluttered, but sat down next to Hermione. Snape smirked at her and continued to sip his tea. He pulled a small vial from his robe pocket and handed it to Hermione. She glanced down at it before gratefully opening and swallowing the headache potion.

"I apologize for my rudeness, but I am at my wits end since this whole ruddy mess began.", she began again in a calmer tone. "As I was saying, Saturday afternoon I got into a fight with Ron at lunch and stormed off. intending on heading back to Gryffindor tower. At the time, this is where it all began for us. One minute I was rounding a corner on the fifth floor and the next I was in the dungeons…", she let out a breath and paused. "I was in the dungeon, in Professor Snape's lap and snogging him. Then, I was on the floor and he was standing over me, accusing me of breaking into his warded rooms and attacking him. Which of course was completely ridiculous, because there was no way that even I could have gotten through his wards and into his lap, without him acknowledging my presence, before we were all over each other. But, we were both too shocked to have immediately caught onto that fact in the moment. He led me out of his rooms and kicked me out of his classroom, ordering me to go back to Gryffindor tower."

"I left, but the further I got away, the more angry I became. For his accusations. His presumption. At myself, and I suppose he was down in the dungeons doing the same thing, because as I was almost to Gryffindor tower, I suddenly wasn't. I found myself in the dungeons again, snogging the professor against his desk. We caught on quicker that time and tried to push away from each other, even as some yet unknown compulsion demanded that we continued to paw at each other like horny adolescents. Palms together we pushed away enough that he could tell me to try and put as much distance between us as we could. At that point, I think that we both realized that something was wrong. I moved away from him, but every step away was agony. It felt as if I was being pulled apart at the seams."

"You looked like you were too", Snape intervened. "She was using the desks between us to pull herself further away, even as I was clinging to my own, not to close the distance between us. Her form began to blur around the edges, as I'm sure you witnessed earlier."

"And then like a rubber band that's been pulled too tight, we snapped back together." Hermione continued, looking over at Severus who nodded to her. "The compulsion was stronger then and the snogging longer and hotter.", she blushed. "When we were able to pull apart the second time, my wits were scattered and I couldn't think. When we'd composed ourselves, we came to the conclusion that the compulsion was triggered by our mutual tempers and that until we could figure out what had brought this about, we'd need to watch them."

"Given that we both have admirable tempers, it's a monumental task to be sure.", Severus replied setting down his cup and settling back into his chair.

Hermione nodded before continuing. "I suggested that we wait until we knew what we were dealing with, before bringing the problem to you, Headmaster. Professor Snape wanted to come directly, but given that we had so little to go on at the time and you have so many other matters to attend to; I didn't want to go rushing off before we had more facts. We separated, retiring to our quarters in order to regroup our thoughts and try and see if we could remember anything that might explain what was happening. We both came to some of the same conclusions, that we obviously had to both be in a foul mood at the same time for us to be drawn together. Also, that given our tempers…" "And the dunderheads that we both put up with on a daily basis.", Snape interceded. Hermione frowned at his obvious jibe at her friends and he smirked back at her. "That it had to have happened recently.", she continued. "We also had to see it through, no matter that it was inappropriate, as trying to separate before the enchantment was satisfied is exceedingly painful and also tends to make things worse off than they were to begin with. And it could also be concluded, that since it involved the both us that it was at some point when we were in the same vicinity. I concluded that it was during Friday's potion lesson."

She sighed heavily and looked up from where her hands were now clasped in her lap, to gauge Dumbledore and McGonagall's faces thus far. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling at her and there was now a small smile on his face. McGonagall's face was a little less pinched, at least. Snape was smirking, still more widely at her and it was starting to get on her nerves a little. "Friday we were working on the _Heart's Desire_ potion, which as you know leads the imbiber to what they desire most in the world, a sort of clarification potion for the heart when the mind doesn't know what it wants. I was seated next to Neville and trying to keep him from blowing up his cauldron again, as he's wont to do whenever Professor Snape is glaring at him and making him too nervous to pay attention to what he's doing." She watched with some small satisfaction, as his lips fell and he scowled at her accusation. "You were butting in with your usual, know-it-all self and not allowing him to fail on his own Miss. Granger.", he growled at her.

"I was trying to insure, that he didn't ruin another cauldron and finished his potion correctly, without your bullying getting the better of his abilities. He's quite capable of brewing a successful potion; when you're not breathing down his neck and making him nervous or he wouldn't have even made it into your N.E.W.T.S. class." "He is never going to learn how to brew correctly under pressure as a Healer, if you're always whispering the instructions in his ear." They were both now standing toe to toe, shouting at each other, completely oblivious to anything else. "Had you not come up behind us at that precise moment, startling him, I might have been able to prevent this whole bloody mess that we're in now!" "Had you kept your eyes on your own bloody potion and let him do it on his own, he might not have even created a potion capable of this mess!" Hermione was about to continue, when she suddenly realized what they were on the verge of, yet again. She could tell he was riling himself up to continue and quickly pressed her fingers to his mouth. Severus was so startled that he paused, long enough to realize what she had prevented. "Let's not go through this again so soon. I've barely recovered from the last time", she said in a small voice.

Much to Dumbledore's further amusement and McGonagall's astonishment, the Potions Master closed his eyes and began counting in his head to calm himself, before retaking his seat. Noticeably calmer, with his shoulders relaxed, he waved his hand for Hermione to continue. Taking a deep breath, she watched the Potions Master for a moment more, before closing her eyes and continuing. "At the precise moment the Professor came up behind us, Neville was asking me about an ingredient. I only had a moment to register that he was holding up Dragon's blood instead of Dragon's scales, before he dropped it into his cauldron. Professor Snape had no way of knowing what was in his hand, since he had come up from behind us, but I knew that with what we were working with, that it was going to explode. I quickly pushed Neville away from our table, before diving at Snape to get us both out of the way before the inevitable explosion. Even so we were all three hit with the potion to some extent. There were no immediate side effects, but Professor Snape ushered us all off to the Infirmary anyways to be checked over. Madam Pomphrey's diagnostic spells didn't show any abnormalities or injuries either and we all went our own separate ways. Obviously we were wrong on that account."

"Ob-vi-ous-ly"

Hermione glared at Snape and he smirked back her.

"Neville's been affected too.", she continued. With that admission, both of Snape's eyebrows rose and he sat up looking over at her.

 **A/N: I think Hermione, might have mentioned that last part to Snape before, but they were otherwise distracted and it completely left her mind. She was only given further proof before lunch, that cemented the obvious change in her mind. I love that they almost fell all over each other again because of their tempers, but even more-so the thought that Hermione would be so bold as to quiet him with her fingers to his lips.**

 **Hermione also has quite a set of balls to tell McG. off for interrupting the explanation she herself asked for, not once but twice. Dumbledore, as always is amused and I think he sees something that the others don't. But then again, he's Dumbledore. He always has that omnipotence about him.**

 **I kind of like that need, that they both seemed to be driven by, to assure themselves that neither of them were dead. Sure, they're being driven by the compulsion, but this time there was more to it than that. Or at least that's what I was hoping to imply. I'm trying to convey change subtly with each encounter, but subtly has never been my forte. I get much too impatient and I often miss it entirely from others.**


	8. Happy Birthday to Me!

So, my birthday is this month and if you go chronologically (which I am not) then I'll be turning 33. 0.0 But after my 30th birthday I decided that I will start going backwards instead. MY reasoning being that by the time I hit 60 I'll be treated like a child again anyways and probably in diapers again. Therefore, if I go backwards from 30, making me 27 this year, I will be 0 when I'm 60. Do you not see the genius in this! Okay... maybe only if you're insane like I am. I have convinced my children (8 and 11) that this is logical where Mommy is concerned. My sister is willing to go along with it as well, but I think that she's used to be eccentric nature by now.

Anywho... the point of this little rant is to give you a gift for my birthday. Yes! You! Gift! The next five chapters of my little fanfic. 5 chapters!!! They've already been loaded onto the site. I just need to add and publish. Reviews are not necessary, but greatly appreciated. I've actually posted on FB (which I hadn't actively participated on in some time) my happiness at your positive feedback because it made me so happy.

I'm trying my hand at a little more serious fic and if it comes as a success will post it here. Its probably going to be a while tho as I'm letting it marinate in my mind for a bit. I feel the need to make that into a tshirt... Marinating in My Mind.

Enjoy! I've got Tamagotchis streaming at me. I don't know how I ended up babysitting these things again. One of them just evolved into a lemon head with legs and it's freaking me out.


	9. Hearts Desire Ch 6

At this admission even Dumbledore and McGonagall's eyebrows rose. "What do you mean by that Miss. Granger?", McGonagall asked. "Considering he was also involved in the accident, I decided to ask Neville if he had noticed any changes in himself recently. He admitted to feeling different, but he couldn't quite place what had changed exactly. Just that he felt less nervous than he usually did." She paused and looked between the three adults sitting around her. She began to gnaw on her lower lip thoughtfully before she continued. "Later, I watched him flying on one of the school brooms with Harry and some of the other students as they played a pick me up game of Quidditch. Neville, like me, hasn't ridden on a broom since First year's lesson when he was injured in our first lesson. Yet, he was weaving in and out of the other players this morning with all of the confidence of someone who has been riding on a broom for years."

Snape's eyes were glued to her lips as she continued to gnaw at her lower lip. When she glanced over at him, his eyebrow rose as he looked her in the eyes. He knew that she wasn't telling them everything, but before he could say anything Dumbledore spoke. "As I'm sure you know Severus, fraternization between teachers and students is forbidden except under two conditions according to the school charter. The first of which this falls under, in the case of a spell or potion gone awry. I assume that the two of you will be taking the necessary precautions to prevent this from getting out of hand and ruining anyone's futures?"

Snape's head whipped around to look at the Headmaster. Hermione's gaze followed and looked between the two of them as they held a silent conversation with their eyes. She heard McGonagall's sharp intake of breath beside her and looked to her in confusion. "We will. On all fronts, in the event that things get even further out of hand.", Snape replied. Dumbledore nodded. "I also trust that you will be putting together your two brilliant minds to fix this." Hermione nodded. "Of course, Headmaster, I was thinking that we could recreate the original potion taking precautions this time to ascertain what it did, so that we might in turn create another potion to counteract the effects of the original."

"Good, good. I suggest you head back to Gryffindor tower Miss. Granger. However, you will need to go down to the dungeons at seven tonight, for your detention with Professor Snape, for your outburst at lunch. I think that these detentions should provide a decent enough cover for the two of you to begin working on this potion. I believe Mr. Weasley will also be serving his own detention with Mr. Filch. Until this is all sorted out, I think that the two of you should avoid each other as well. I trust that you have a place you can go to avoid Mr. Weasley already?" Hermione blushed and nodded, knowing that the Headmaster must already know the nook that she used to avoid the boys when she was studying. "Ahhh. With that settled then. Run along my dear and enjoy the rest of your Sunday."

Hermione left the office and immediately headed for the library. As she slipped inside she saw Harry and Ron sitting at her usual table arguing quietly. She was glad that they were too distracted to notice her sudden appearance, as she was able to circumvent their notice and head deeper into the library. The further into the large room that she went, the fewer students she saw, until she was completely alone. Turning down a row that contained books on the Goblin Wars, Hermione hurried to the end and placed her hand on the tapestry at the end and whispered the password to open her hidden room. The room was one that the Marauders had obviously never found, as she knew it wasn't on Harry's map. She had happened upon it, by accident, in her first year. Looking for somewhere to hide from the other students, to read and study in peace, she had felt drawn to it and it had been her secret haven ever since. The passage behind her closed as she headed up the small staircase, that twisted up into a small room, that must have once been the librarian's quarters, before Madame Pince's time.

The room contained a small four poster bed, a wardrobe, desk and chair and bookshelves. A door off to the side, even led to a small bathroom. The elves knew she used the room as well and would check on her from time to time; bringing her snacks when she studied through a meal and keeping the room tidy. She assumed that that was how Dumbledore knew about her private nook. The elves were loyal and kept the secrets of all Hogwarts residents, but as the Headmaster he was probably privy to them. Hermione smiled when she saw the plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of cold pumpkin juice waiting for her on her desk. She sat down to eat and pulled out the book, that she was currently reading. She was already a week ahead in her homework and while she would have liked to get a few assignments done, that weren't due until the following week; she didn't want to take the chance of meeting up with Ron by going back to her dorm to get her bag.

Ron was still fuming and wanted to talk to Hermione about Neville, about her apparent apparition in the Great Hall and about the detention he now had to serve and point deduction. He had been pacing in front of the hour glasses at first, to see if she lost as many as he had. When half an hour later the hourglass was still only showing his own point loss he had stormed up to Gryffindor tower. Unfortunately, he had run into Neville and Harry there and they were both angry with him. Harry had kept his temper under control, but still laid into his friend for his spiteful words to Hermione. " _She's not your girlfriend anymore, mate! If she decides to start dating Neville or anyone else, it's none of your business. You had your chance with her, many chances, and if there were any chance that she took you back again it's gone now. You'll be lucky if she'll even forgive you enough to be your friend now. What were you thinking?"_ Neville hadn't been so restrained and the first thing he did was punch Ron. Everyone that had been in Gryffindor tower, had been shocked at the exchange. They'd never seen Neville so angry. As Ron lay on the floor clutching his face in shock, Neville had stood over him, in shock if his own actions. After he collected himself he spat, " _You've never deserved her._ ", through tight lips before storming off.

Ron wasn't the only one with their mouth gaping. Harry couldn't help but notice the change in how the retreating boy carried himself. His back was straight and his walk had more confidence than he'd ever seen in it before, even with the anger now radiating through his body. He turned back to offer Ron a hand up from the floor. "He's right you know", he said quietly. Ron turned to look at him. "You're going to have to apologize to Hermione, but I think you've truly bollocksed things up this time and I don't think I'd blame her if she didn't forgive you. You two don't work and with the way that you treat her, you really don't deserve her." Ron stormed out of Gryffindor tower with Harry trailing behind him to make sure that he didn't start another fight with Hermione.

"Will you stop following me. You've made your point clear enough already.", Ron hissed under his breath at Harry. Harry looked over Ron's shoulder, to make sure that Madame Pince wasn't anywhere near them. They were sitting at Hermione's usual study table, waiting for her. Harry looked back at Ron, "I'm here to make sure that you don't bollocks this up again. I may not think that you two belong together, but that doesn't mean that I want your friendship to end. Both of you, are my best friends." Harry also wanted to ask Hermione about what had happened in the Great Hall, when she had seemed to apparate. He remembered many conversations, where she had told him and others that you couldn't apparate within the grounds of Hogwarts. He also wanted to know if she was okay, after being pulled from the Hall by Snape. She'd been gone for hours now. After watching Dumbledore and McGonagall leaving the Hall behind them, he'd felt a little relief, knowing that she wasn't completely alone with the git. He supposed that Dumbledore had wanted to talk to her too.

"Do you even know what you're going to say to her? It'll probably be better all around, if you thought this out at least before you start raging at her. As it is…", Harry trailed off, as he watched Hermione disappearing into the stacks at the opposite end of the library. "What?", Ron asked looking up from the window he had been staring out. He turned to look behind him, where Harry was looking and seeing nothing, turned back to him. Harry sighed. "As it is, she's probably going to be in even more trouble than you, with how she seemed to apparate in the Great Hall this morning, not to mention she landed right in Snape's lunch. The last thing she needs, is you starting something else with her. She's not going to take you back as a boyfriend, so don't even try. Don't mention her relationship with Neville either. It's her business."

It was at that moment, that Snape entered the library. He glared at the two boys, sitting at Hermione's table. They both looked up at him, as if sensing his eyes boring into their backs. "What's he doing in here?", Ron growled. "And if he's here, where's Hermione?" "Maybe she went back to the tower", Harry lied. They got up from the table to head back to Gryffindor. Harry supposed that he could have told Ron that he'd seen Hermione going into the stacks, but she was obviously avoiding them. If she wasn't ready to talk to them yet, he wasn't going to betray her. It would be better for Ron and her anyways if she had time to calm down and collect herself.

Snape moved through the library pulling books on potion accidents, books on the _Heart's Desire_ potion as well as many others. When he left the library an hour later, the dunderheads were no longer at Hermione's usual table. She wasn't either and he wondered where she went to avoid them, as it obviously wasn't her usual haunt. Dumbledore had kept him another half hour, after Hermione had left, to ascertain his own observations and to remind him of the school rules again. Then he'd asked McGonagall to leave the room, so he could speak to him alone. She hadn't been happy, as she was obviously gearing up to tell him off, to be ejected from the room. He was glad of course, as he wasn't sure he could hold his own temper, if he had to deal with hers, the accusations she was sure to throw and whatever Dumbledore wanted to talk to him about.

"You are aware, that the only other allowance for this is if you marry the girl?", Dumbledore asked with a smile. Snape's head snapped up at attention. "What?! You can't be serious Albus!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. "I can't think of anyone who would be better suited, to either of you." He stood up and began pacing, agitated. "You've got to be joking! She's at least twenty years my junior!" "Ahhh… so you've considered it then? She's only eighteen years younger than you actually, since her use of the time turner.", Dumbledore's smile grew even wider as he laughed at his Potions Master, who was now sputtering across from him in indignation. "How is that even bloody relevant? The girl is still a child and I'm too old and bitter to even catch her fancy! Not that I fancy her in the least or even want her to fancy me. She's an annoying know-it-all swot, with dunderheads for friends." He trailed off as he realized that he was babbling and might as well as have declared his interest in the girl, for all that the old man was concerned. He turned his back to the Headmaster to stare out of the window. "I see. So, you don't fancy her…", Dumbledore said, " the same way that she doesn't fancy you."

At that he had spun around, to stare open mouthed at the Headmaster. He had been unable to form a coherent thought after that and had merely stood there for a few minutes, while the old man watched him amused before he stormed out. "Think on it my boy", Dumbledore called after him, as he had slammed the door behind him. The Headmaster's words, had been ringing in his ears all the way to the library and he'd been almost grateful to see Potter and Weasley, if only to avert his thoughts to other things.

 **A/N: Dumbledore has very little to meddle in since Voldemort's downfall and is taking great pleasure in meddling in his Potion Master's affairs. He is very much like a father figure, concerned about his 'son's' well being. Snape gave up a lot for the war and has resigned himself to a life alone. Dumbledore wants to ensure that he has a life filled with love and happiness. He, probably already suspected Severus' affections for Hermione, but their interactions in front of him definitely confirmed each' affections for the other. Can you imagine Snape putting up with anyone else with touching him or shushing him etc.?**

 **Ron is going to be something of a problem. I'll reiterate, that I really hate Ron and he is going to continue to make trouble. He just can't help sticking his foot into his mouth. Things are only going to get worse where he's concerned, but it all has a purpose.**


	10. Hearts Desire Ch 7

Hermione still hadn't returned to their common room, by the time Ron had to leave for his detention with Filch. Ron had, at least, taken to heart Harry's advice and had spent the rest of the afternoon, sitting in front of the fire, drafting his apology to Hermione. Everyone left him alone as he sat muttering to himself, occasionally crumpling up the parchment he was bent over and feeding it to the fire, before pulling another one out of his bag. When he was finished, he had given it to Harry for approval. Harry had thought about talking to Neville, but decided against it, as he wanted to talk to Hermione first. He was a little disappointed, that she hadn't returned to their common room so he could talk to her, but couldn't say he blamed her either. It wasn't uncommon for her to disappear for a while after her and Ron had a spat either, so he wasn't worried. He knew that she was okay, because he'd seen her for a brief moment. He still hadn't told Ron and wouldn't either. Harry had suspected for a while that Hermione had a secret place in the library, that she went to when things got to be too much for her in the common room. She'd often disappeared while Fred and George had still been in residence in the tower, to find a quieter place to study. She always told them that she was in the library, but on the occasions that they had went to look for her for help on their homework assignment, they'd never come across her if she didn't want to be disturbed. It wouldn't even be a question, that she probably knew the library even better than Madame Pince did.

Hermione left the library half an hour before she had to meet Professor Snape in the Dungeon. She took an indirect route using secret passageways, in an effort to avoid meeting up with anyone on her way. She'd enjoyed the rest of the afternoon reading and had even taken a short nap. When she had woken up, the elves had left her a stew for dinner with some crispy bread. She'd made quick work of the meal, before she had tidied up her workspace and descended the stairs. As she made her way towards the Dungeon, she turned her mind to the task of recreating Neville's accidental potion. Luckily he had asked her for her help on a good deal of it and she had been carefully monitoring his progress, as well as her own. He hadn't been as careful in his measurements as she had been, due to his nerves, but his potion had been within range of what it was supposed to be. She would adjust her own measurements accordingly tho, as she had no idea what might or not have been important. The Dragon's blood would have to be administered from a safe distance or perhaps they could put up a shielding charm of some sort, to keep the potion from hitting them again. And if at all possible, maybe even contain its blast to within the cauldron itself. She was sure that she had read of a charm somewhere. Perhaps Severus knew of one.

She drew up short in front his classroom door when that last thought passed through her mind. When had she started thinking of him as Severus, instead of by his official title of Professor Snape. She shook the thought from her head and knocked on the door before entering. He wasn't in his classroom, so Hermione made her way to the front and knocked on his office door. His deep drawl bid her to enter and she did. Professor Snape was sitting behind his desk, which was covered in open tomes. He laid down the one in his hand before picking up another; his brows furrowed. His right hand making notes. He glanced up at her, before setting down both book and quill and motioning her to follow him. She was a little shocked to see him in anything less than his usual wardrobe that covered him from head to toe. He was standing before her now though, dressed casually in nothing more than a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt. They made their way to the far wall of his office, where another door lay. This one led to his study; which she idly noted looked like a room she wouldn't mind spending any small amount of time in. The walls were covered in floor to ceiling bookshelves that were packed with books. He had a comfortable couch and two chairs sitting before his fireplace as well as coffee table and a rug.

She continued to follow him to a door off to one side of a hallway that presumably led to his living quarters and into his private lab. The room was longer than it was wide, but no space was wasted. One whole wall was taken up with shelves of cauldron's of all sizes and metals. As well as other Potioneers implements. Work spaces made of different elements filled up the rest of the space. There was a door at the opposite end of the room that she presumed led to his ingredients store room. He was watching her look over his lab quietly while leaning against the nearest table.

"We'll remake Longbottom's mistake in here Miss. Granger. As you were watching him and helping make it, I presume you know exactly what he put into his cauldron and at what stage he added the unfortunate ingredient." "Yes. I've already been going over his steps in my head. In order for us to ascertain what went wrong, without further complicating matters, I was thinking that we could use some form of containment charm or shield charm. Maybe even levitate the final ingredient into the cauldron, from a distance." Snape nodded. "Yes, precautions will have to be taken. I have a shield charm that I use when working with unstable potions that will suffice."

Hermione wrote Neville's exact ingredient measurements down and they began pulling out what they needed before beginning. The next hour was spent in near silence as they cut, crushed, and measured out ingredients carefully. Hermione added them to the cauldron, stirring it and adjusting the temperature when needed. At the halfway point they both had a moment to take to breathe, while the potion matured. "When you were telling the Headmaster about the changes in Longbottom since that day, you hesitated. What did you leave out?" Hermione looked up from where she'd been staring at her hands. "Nothing." Severus' eyebrow rose at that. "Don't _lie_ to me." Hermione sighed. "Look. It had nothing to do with what's going on with us. So, it's not really worth mentioning."

He frowned at her as she looked down at her shoes. "How am I to ascertain, whether or not it's important, if you're keeping things from me?" "It was nothing. When I was asking him if he'd noticed any changes since the accident he had a question, that he'd been too afraid to ask me before his nerves took over again. Since we have no way of knowing how long the effects of this potion will last, if they'll dissipate over time or if there is some thing we have to do to negate its effects; I didn't see any harm in giving him the opportunity to ask. It has no bearing on what's going on between us and was only another unnecessary example of his new found courage." "What did he want to ask you?" Hermione was at her wits end. "It doesn't matter! You're as bad as Ron. Like a dog with a bone; you can't let up until you butt your way into my personal business and you call me an insufferable know-it-all!"

At that moment the alert charm went off signaling it was almost time to add their final ingredient. She turned away from him. "It's time. Cast your shield charm so I can add the Dragon's blood to the cauldron. Will we need to move back before it explodes or will your charm be sufficient enough to protect us from any further damage?" "My charm work is more than sufficient for what we need, I can assure you." He cast the shield charm over them and Hermione took a steadying deep breath before adding the Dragon's blood to the cauldron.

Snape's arms came up around her, pulling her back into his chest as they watched the potion begin to boil over before it exploded. Hermione flinched involuntarily, even tho she trusted Severus' charm work implicitly. The potion exploded, but the extra barrier he had installed around the cauldron insured that it landed safely back inside. Not wanting the results to be skewed, he immediately and wandlessly removed it from the fire before lowering the shield. He dropped his arm around from Hermione and they moved forward to quickly bottle the potion that they had recreated. "I think that's enough experimenting for this evening. We'll study the potion tomorrow and move on from there, once we ascertain what we're dealing with. However, before you head to bed we still need to finish our conversation." Hermione rolled her eyes, as she continued to bottle the brew and tried to think of a way to avoid the conversation completely. The last thing she wanted to do was tell him about Neville's kiss.

Before long they were done bottling the potion and cleaning up their work station and Hermione was no closer to finding some way to avoid the conversation. "I think that cauldron is clean enough, Miss. Granger. I want you to tell me what happened between you and Longbottom the other day. Are Mr. Weasley's accusations correct? Are you and Longbottom, dating now?" "What?!", Hermione spun around to look at Snape and ran head first into his chest; not realizing that he was standing so close. "What business is that of yours? I told you that it had nothing to do with this and I don't see how, whether or not I choose to date Neville has any consequence to this." "So, you are dating him then?" "No! I am not dating Neville. Merlin! Fine! Neville asked me if he could kiss me, okay. He knew that I wasn't interested in him that way, but wanted one kiss, before he lost the nerve. Then we talked and he told me that Ron didn't deserve me and everyone knew it. Not that this is any of your business and if you say anything to anyone about this or use this against him in any way, then I promise you that I will make sure that you wish that you'd never…"

Snape's face had been growing blacker and blacker, since she first mentioned that she'd kissed Neville. He couldn't explain his actions in the next moment, even if he had tried. There was no magical pull. There was no force pushing him and yet he couldn't stop himself, from pulling her into her arms and slanting his mouth over hers. His kiss was angry at first and then his lips softened. Hermione was cut off in the middle of her angry tirade by his lips crashing down on hers. She moved her hands up to push him away, only to pull him closer instead. Her back was pushed up against a wall. She hadn't even realized that they were moving, she was so lost in his lips. Their kiss was passionate and hungry, as they devoured each other. Her arms continued their trek up his chest and around his shoulders as she clung to him. His hands moved down her torso and over her thighs, before lifting her up his body. Hermione's legs immediately wrapped around his waist, even as his hands moved back up to tangle in her hair and pull her closer. They were both beyond thought or reason in that moment, as they feasted on each other. He broke the kiss to trail his lips over her jaw and down to her throat and she tipped her head back to give him better access.

 **A/N: I had thought to make this chapter longer, but this seemed like a really good place to just stop. This final encounter, on Sunday evening, is not by compulsion. Snape is genuinely livid that she kissed Neville. He's not even in his usual Snape frame of mind and is acting and reacting on impulse for once. Hermione as well. Which for both of them is unusual, because they are the type to plan out every action and idea before they give themselves the go ahead. Except in the event their tempers get out of control, but even then they know where to draw the line. Unlike, say Ron, who always makes things worse than they have to be by saying the wrong thing because he didn't consider the consequences.**

 **I do wonder if my thoughts were still on Dumbledore's words, that Hermione fancies Snape as much as he fancies her, when I first wrote this out. They probably were.**

 **If this seems a little fast, then please do remember that Hermione has fancied Snape since her 5** **th** **year and Snape, has probably noticed her for some time too. Being who they are though. Taking into consideration, that they had a strained relationship during the first six years, because Snape was being a Bastard. This probably would have never been considered by either, without the 'compulsion'. Now things are coming out. The ball is rolling, so to speak, downhill and there's nothing to stop it.**


	11. Hearts Desire Ch 8

As his lips moved over her throat, his thoughts slowly began to trickle back in and he suddenly remembered where he was and who he was with. Even so, he couldn't help but continue to kiss his way from her throat, nipping her collar bone along the way back to her jaw. He pressed a chaste kiss to her swollen lips, before leaning his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, but I shouldn't have done that.", he said huskily. Hermione chuckled huskily. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous. Not that you have any reason to be." He opened his eyes to look into hers. "Don't push your luck Hermione.", he growled. She leaned in and kissed him again, before pulling away and chewing on her lower lip, as she watched the thoughts flickering behind his confused eyes. "Why did you do that?" "Because I wanted to", she whispered blushing slightly.

He continued to look into her eyes; suspicion and wonder flickering in the black depths of his own, before he groaned and leaned in to kiss her again. His arms came up around her back and he carried her over to the small couch that sat in a corner of his lab. He sat down, never breaking their kiss and she straddled his lap. Her hands moved down to his chest, where her fingers began to deftly unbutton his shirt, before pushing it aside so she could splay her fingers over his taut chest. He hissed in a breath as her fingers ghosted over his flat nipples and bucked his hips under hers. Hermione moaned into his mouth, as his cloth covered erection thrust upwards and ground herself down on him. She knew things were getting out of hand, when his hands were suddenly on her bare breasts and she couldn't remember him removing her blouse or bra, but in the moment didn't care. No one had ever felt this good or this right to her before. Callused fingers rubbed over her nipples causing her to arch her back and thrust them further into his palms. His lips moved down her neck once more and over her chest before taking one into his mouth and suckling before biting down gently.

His hands and mouth moved over her torso; touching and tasting her. Their hips moving simultaneously, to grind against each other. Hermione's fingers in his hair scratching his scalp as she held onto him. He paused for breath and she leaned over to kiss her way over his neck. Her tongue finding the scar tissue left over from Nagini's bite and licking and nipping at it, causing a groan to escape his lips. When she sucked it into her mouth he almost came in his pants and had to move her away from it. "Not. There. Too. Sensitive.", he panted. A wicked smile curved her lips as she leaned forward to lick it again. "Minx", he growled. She chuckled and lay her head down on his chest. "What are we doing, Severus?" He sighed and pulled her more fully into his chest, wrapping his arms around her and holding her to him. "I don't really know anymore, my dear. You were correct in your assumptions though. I was jealous of Longbottom. Don't ask me to explain why, because even I don't know my own reasons why. I don't even know why I'm confessing that much to you, as under normal circumstances, I wouldn't." "I don't think _normal_ describes our situation anymore. Not since Saturday at least." "We should get dressed. I have to get you back to Gryffindor tower before curfew unless you want more detentions with me."

Hermione buried her face into his neck inhaling his scent of sandalwood and potions ingredients. "I'm not going back to the tower tonight. Ron will be waiting up for me and I don't feel like talking to him just yet. If you could walk with me to the library and distract Madame Pince, I have somewhere else I can stay." He pulled away to look at her. "I know that the library is massive and your favorite room in the castle, but I don't imagine sleeping in the stacks would be very comfortable." She chuckled and kissed his lips once more, before getting up and began to redress. "It isn't. I've fallen asleep, a great many times with books for pillows and am well aware of how uncomfortable they are, but I thought I'd use a bed tonight." She winked at him and Severus growled and pulled her back down onto the couch and under him. He captured her lips once more and began devouring her sweetness anew. When he began peppering kisses along her neck Hermione tried to catch her breath again. "Merlin! As appealing as more detention with you sounds, if I stay any longer, neither one of us will have the willpower to stop." To emphasize her words she ground her core against his erection. "No, I don't suppose we will and I need to distance myself from you before I'm tempted even more, to forget my station and yours." He sighed and let her up, Getting up himself and re-buttoning his shirt, while she straightened her skirt and fixed her hair.

"If not the stacks, then, where will you find a bed in the library? I've been in every nook and cranny of the library in all of my years here; both as a student and a teacher and have never found a bed hidden among the books. Unless you've managed to add one yourself, given that you've practically lived there since your first year." Laughing, Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his lab and back through to the classroom. "No, but I did find one in my first year. Maybe I'll even show it to you, if we're lucky and can avoid Madame Pince altogether."

They weren't so lucky and Severus had to distract the Matron, by asking her if she had an obscure Potion's book while Hermione snuck in and disappeared among the books. He returned to his rooms and undressed before laying down in his bed. Things had gone too far with Hermione and he had been in danger of taking it even further. He shouldn't have kissed her, but couldn't find any regret in doing so either. Her response had been even more of a surprise. It was one thing for her to kiss him when neither of them had any choice in the matter, but she'd kissed him because she had _wanted to_. He could still feel her hands on his chest. This wasn't helping things, he looked down his body where his cock was still standing at attention. As it had been since she had first kissed him back. He took himself in hand and groaned, his skin was unbelievably sensitive to touch and he knew it wouldn't take him long to find his release. Maybe then he'd be able to think clearly again. He stroked his hand over his length imagining Hermione's hand in place of his own as he thrust his hips up into each stroke. Licking his lips and still tasting her there. A couple dozen strokes later and he was coating his hand and belly with his essence.

Using his wand, he cleaned himself up and lay back on his bed once more. His thoughts turned to the defiled _Heart's Desire_ potion that they had brewed in his lab. Longbottom had gained the courage he had been lacking and had asked Hermione for a kiss and gotten on a broom for the first time in six years. It could be, that what he desired most was courage and the potion instead of showing him what he wanted most, had instead granted it to him? What of him and Hermione then? If that were truly what the potion was doing, then how was making them snog every time they both lost their tempers either one of their Heart's Desire? Until the potion had brought them together he hadn't thought of her as anything more than student. The only feeling he had ever felt for her was annoyance. He sighed. No, if he was being completely honest with himself he had admired her determination and love of knowledge. Minerva was right in that respect. It was refreshing to have a student who took their studies seriously and went above and beyond what was required of them. She reminded him of himself.

Okay, so he had been grudgingly impressed with her, but had been lashing out at her irrationally over the years because she reminded him of his own lost future. He was free now though. He had a future again, even if his youth was past him and he could make it anything he wanted. What did he want? At the moment the only thing that came to mind was Hermione. He groaned. He wanted Hermione. Had that always been? No, he didn't think so, but he definitely wanted her now. She hadn't seemed all that opposed to the idea either, but was it her own idea. Perhaps, because they had been touching when the potion had hit them, their desires had been warped. His, yet unknown desire for Hermione and her desire for him to watch his temper… He didn't know for sure, but it seemed the only explanation. There was no way that she desired an old bitter man like him of her own accord. So, it was only plausible that he'd been the instigator there and just hadn't realized his own desires because he'd buried them so deeply. He'd have to keep his hands to himself and figure out a way to break this enchantment for both their sake.

Hermione was a little disappointed that the stodgy old librarian had been present in the library so late. On their way to the library she had seriously considered inviting him to stay with her. While their previous kisses had been amazing; they had all obviously only been from the potion's affects. This last one though had been born of their own mutual desires. She was both surprised and delighted that he had been jealous of Neville and had genuinely seemed to want her. She'd never been a fan of jealousy before, but supposed that maybe she had just never been a fan of Ron's jealousy. He would lash out at her and demean her in any fashion he could think of in order to raise himself above her. He made her feel cheap and wrong whereas Severus' jealousy made her feel desired.

Her own desires may have started all of this, but perhaps there was room for a happy ending in all of this mess. She could admit now that it had been her desires that had bound them together. In that single instantaneous moment she had been both angry with him for once again picking on Neville and wanted him to control his temper and give Neville as much a chance to succeed as he did to fail. She had also been overwhelmingly concerned with his safety because she cared about him and wished that he could learn to care for her as well. It was her fault. Maybe he didn't actually want her at all, but this was a further development from the potion. Perhaps, she was being foolish in thinking that there was such a thing as a happy ending at all. Even Voldemort's defeat hadn't ended in one. Families had been torn apart by the war through death and imprisonment. No, there was no such thing as a happy ending. They only existed in fairy tales and this was no fairy tale. This was a dour Potion's Master and his annoying know-it-all student being forced together by an accident. She may desire him, but he'd made it quite plain over the years that he felt no such feelings for her in return.

Hermione sighed and rolled over on to her side. Silent tears coursed down her cheeks. There was no hope of forever and she wouldn't delude herself into thinking so again. Instead she would hold onto this night with all of her heart and hope that it would bring her comfort when it broke. Tomorrow things would go back to normal. She'd go to class and he'd teach and they would continue to try and free themselves from the _Heart's Desire_.

 **A/N: So, they started out good and were quite enjoying themselves I might add, but then began over thinking things. We all do it, but I think intellectuals do so more than others.**

 **They both have their insecurities too. Severus was bullied as a child, not only by peers, but by his own father as well. Then on top of that, there's the whole stigma of him being an ex-Death Eater. Even with all that he's done to try and make amends, he still doesn't feel as if it's enough.**

 **Hermione has also been bullied as a child and continues to be bullied by someone who is supposed to be her friend and at one point was her boyfriend. Then, of course, there's the fact that Severus was also bullying her for her six years in class. I guess, even with her hoping for it to be true, it's understandable that she might think that it's all her fault. He's given her no reason otherwise, to think that he feels anything but contempt for him.**

 **I did find it fun to write about Severus being jealous of Neville. A boy he's enjoyed bullying for years, maybe even more-so than Harry and Ron.**

 **It is late now though, my lovelies. My allergies hate me and I am thinking that I will edit more tomorrow and hopefully by the end of this week be working on the final chapters so I can post. So, far my eyes have found no inconsistencies and I am taking noted to be doubly sure.**


	12. Hearts Desire Ch 9

Yawning, Hermione entered the Great Hall early for breakfast the next morning. Her body was tired from her restless night tossing and turning in her bed in the library. Pulling the carafe of coffee towards her, she poured a cup before wrapping her hands around it and letting the warmth and smell seep into her, before she took her first grateful sip. A body slid onto the bench next to her and she looked up into Neville's concerned face. "You okay, Hermione. You didn't return to the tower last night and I was worried." Hermione smiled and leaned her head against Neville's shoulder. "Yeah, I slept in the library last night." She yawned again. "Didn't want to run into Ron last night." Neville nodded and brought his arm up around her shoulders pulling her in closer. "I understand. He was waiting for you most of the day. Kept throwing glances at the portrait hole every time someone came in; up until he had to leave for detention. He came back late and asked if you'd returned. Then he sat up waiting for you until midnight with Harry and I. We didn't want him ambushing you the moment you got in."

They sat in silence for a bit. Neville spreading Marmite on toast for himself and Hermione. She nibbled on the toast he handed to her lost in thought and leaning against his side. "I've been thinking about yesterday morning, Neville.", Hermione said after awhile. "Yeah?" "I… I want to give us a go… That is… if you still want to. I'll understand if you don't of course. I don't know if I like you beyond as a friend, but I'll never know for sure if I can if I don't try. And you're a wonderful kisser." She was rambling now and she knew, but couldn't seem to stop herself. Neville lifted her chin and kissed her again. It was soft and chaste. Just a tender brush of his lips against hers. He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. "I'd be honored if you'd be my girlfriend Hermione. No matter how things turn out; you'll never lose me as your friend. Hermione blushed and smiled back at Neville. As she turned back to her meal she caught a glimpse of Snape out of the corner of her eye, as he looked away from her and began to fill his plate.

News in the school travelled fast and before everyone had even descended from their warm beds to the Great Hall for breakfast, they knew that Hermione was now dating Neville. Ron who had intended to catch her at breakfast, before Harry got up, had walked in right when Neville had kissed her and had immediately turned and stormed away. Harry found him sitting by the lake throwing rocks into the water angrily. "If you're not careful mate something in the lake might take offence and pull you in." Ron started and turned to glare at the dark haired boy. "I suppose you've heard then?", Harry asked. Ron grunted. "Hard not to when you walk in on the two of them snogging at Gryffindor table." Harry sighed. "I highly doubt they were snogging at the table. Hermione for one was always against it when you'd try to pull her in for more than a peck in a public place. And Neville hardly seems the type to be much for snogging in public either." He sighed, before sitting down under the tree with Ron.

"Look, you had to know that this was bound to happen eventually." Ron looked up sharply. "Hermione is beautiful and brilliant and other wizards were bound to notice her eventually. In all honesty, I think Neville's fancied her for a while now as she's always been nice to him and helped him out. He's never said as much, but he's, again not the type of bloke who would. He knew that Hermione fancied you and has just admired her from afar. And with the way you've been treating her, is it any wonder that she's finally fed up with you. You two don't exactly mesh well. You were fine as friends, but even then you always had a way of opening your mouth and sticking your foot in it when it comes to her. As girlfriend and boyfriend; it's been even worse. She genuinely cared for you, you know, but you've hurt her so many times with how callus you can get when you feel even a tiny bit slighted. Is it really even any wonder that she's given up on you and moved on."

Ron's shoulder's remained tight as he continued to stare out at the lake and Harry sighed again. "You can't blame her for this, mate. This has been a long time coming and you can't expect her to continue to let you verbally abuse her and then take you back when you finally see reason and apologize. And you can't blame Neville either, for seeing how wonderful Hermione is and wanting a chance to be a part of it. She chose to date him; the same way that she chose to date you again and again and again. Something may come of this or they may discover that they don't feel that way about each other and part as friends. Only time will tell, but they at least deserve the chance to find out. Hermione deserves to be happy and so do you. You weren't happy with her. Not with the amount of fighting the two of you were always doing. In time you'll come to realize that and maybe you'll find someone who needs you the same way that you need her and find your own happiness. Think on it, yeah?" Ron continued to remain quiet as Harry stood up and patted him on the shoulder before walking back up to the castle.

Severus was confused and felt a little deflated. He had hoped, but he'd always known that is was impossible. He'd concluded as much the previous night as he lay in bed after he had snuck Hermione into the library. She wasn't interested in him. Once out of his presence, she must have realized it too. That it wasn't her own emotions, but an effect of the botched potion. Still it had been something of a shock to see her accepting Neville's kiss. To see them talking amicably, with her leaning into him. Severus could still feel her lips on his own. Feel her body pressed into his, when she'd straddled his lap and again when he'd pinned her to his couch. He almost wished that he'd taken what she was offering last night, propriety be damned. Maybe then she'd be having breakfast snuggled into his side. Naked. In his bed. He groaned and pushed the thoughts away, as well as his partially eaten meal. It wouldn't do to dwell on that now. It was obvious that his assumptions had been correct about the potions affects. It was his fault and if he had given in and taken her, then things would have been even more awkward when they fixed things. She may even hate him even more for taking advantage of her.

No, this was the way things were meant to be. He was angry with her, but even more angry with himself for daring to hope. He got up and removed himself from the Great Hall so he didn't have to see them. It was bad enough that he'd have to spend two hours watching them interact together in his first class.

Hermione and Neville made their way to Potions class together. Harry joined them a moment later as they descended into the dungeons. The three of them were laughing about a joke that Neville had just told them, when a sneering voice interrupted them. Draco Malfoy was leaning against the wall with Pansy Parkinson clinging to his side. Crabbe and Goyle on either side of them leering at the approaching Gryffindors. "I see the rumors are true then; you've finally dumped the Weasel for good then Granger. I'd commend you, but I see you've taken up with another loser in Longbottom.", Pansy was smiling gleefully next to him until he pulled away from her arms, his eyes raking hotly up and down Hermione's body and lingering on her chest. "Why don't you come over here and I'll show you what it's like to be with a real man." Before Hermione could react, Neville stepped forward and squared his shoulders. "I hardly think anyone here would call you a _real_ man Malfoy. Real men don't tend to go running to their father's every time something doesn't go their way. Neither do they need to point out that they are real men." Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward cracking their knuckles menacingly. Neville however, didn't back down or cower as he once might have and Hermione couldn't help but notice, that now that he was no longer hunched over and trying to remain inconspicuous all of the time, that he was in fact as wide and muscular as both Slytherins. They seemed to realize this as well, as they looked over Draco's head at each other. "I hardly think a _real_ man needs to thugs backing him up or fighting for him either.", Neville continued. By this time the corridor outside of Snape's classroom was filled with the entirety of his class. The Gryffindors were silently laughing at Draco as Neville stared him down.

Draco waved off his two cronies and stared Neville down. "Yeah, Longbottom. Do you think you're _man_ enough then, to take me on without your little friends coming to your rescue?" Neville smiled slowly. "I'm man enough not to need to. Keep insulting my girlfriend and making her uncomfortable though and I just might." He towered over Draco and for once, the blonde Syltherin seemed unsure of himself. Before either boy could continue Snape opened his classroom door and glaring the students ushered them inside. His eyes raked over Draco, Neville and Hermione when the three passed him in turn. He had intended to open the classroom to the students sooner. when he had heard Draco's comments to Hermione. He had instead stilled his hand on the classroom door and after amplifying his hearing stood and listened to the conversation. Ready to intervene if necessary and take points and dole out detentions with alacrity to the Gryffindors for his own still bubbling anger.

Instead, he'd been flummoxed to hear Longbottom defending Hermione, instead of her usual dunderhead defenders. The boy had quickly put the Malfoy brat in his place and had even questioned his own manhood, for needing others to fight for him. When Hermione had first told Dumbledore about the changes in Neville, he'd pushed it out of his mind as of any importance. He thought perhaps she'd been exaggerating or that the boy had been growing up some, as all boys do. He could have easily worked up the courage to ask the girl out of his own accord or to ask her for a kiss. Boys did it all the time. He could have also spent the summer learning how to ride a broom on his own and only now have gotten up the courage to ride with the others. He'd even once worked up the courage to stand up to his own friends as well in his first year, so even this could have been dismissed. If it had not been the way he went about it, Snape would have continued to deny the change, but there was no stammering. No hesitancy. No fear in his voice. He was sure of his words and of himself. This had never been present in the Longbottom boy for as long as Snape had been teaching him and it hadn't been present in the boy last class. Hermione was right, something had changed in him as well.

 **A/N: Soooooooo distracted right now. I kinda want to stop looking for inconsistencies, but the writer in me won't let me. I'm watching Limitless on Netflix and I really need to focus… so I will have to turn it off so I can finish this and get back to writing my story.**

 **Okay! So, Ron is jealous, no surprise there. Harry is trying to preserve something, that is probably going to crash and burn. Severus is disappointed and angry because he's finally acknowledging that he wants Hermione. Neville is turning into something of a badass and finally fully realizing the potential that the Sorting Hat saw in him, when it placed him in Gryffindor. I had thought to make this longer, but what's coming next felt like it should be in another chapter.**


	13. Hearts Desire Ch 10

Hermione sat next to Neville as she always did watching him out of the corner of her eye. After Snape had given them their assignment they'd both headed off to the stores to gather their potions ingredients together. Now they sat elbow to elbow brewing and Hermione was both astonished and delighted to see that Neville was keeping up with her. He still occasionally asked her if he was reading something correctly, but that was all he was asking her. His hands were sure and precise as he cut, crushed, diced and stirred his potion. Snape sniffed dismissively as he passed them finding no fault with either of their potions as he moved about the classroom. By the end of the first half of the lesson Neville's cauldron had not exploded or melted into a twisted heap of metal and his potion was nearly perfect. As he gave his potion one last stir, that was perfectly timed with Hermione's he turned off the cauldron to let his potion cool and turned to beam at Hermione. His happy smile was radiant.

No, Neville was radiant! He began to glow fiercely. The entire class looked up as Neville glowed more fiercely than the sun, the shimmer radiating outwards from him before the light ruptured into a million sparkling particles and dissipated. Hermione's eyes were large as she watched the glittering particles raining down on her and Neville before he suddenly picked her up, twirled her around in his arms and kissed her. As he set her back down, she chanced a glance in Snape's direction and his black eyes caught hers and nodded imperceptibly.

Neville's perfect potion, his and Hermione's newly founded relationship and his rupturing glow were all anyone could talk about for the rest of the day. Ron conveniently kept to himself away from the couple and their admirers. Harry sat with Hermione and Neville, happy for his two friends and in no mood to listen to Ron's sourness. He knew the redhead was just s interested as everyone else about what had happened in Potion's class that morning and would eventually want to know as well. This way at least Harry could tell him himself without Ron getting near Hermione and possibly starting another fight with her. By the time dinner came around Hermione and Neville were both tired of all the attention and Hermione decided to let him in on her secret. She led him to the library and told him about her secret hiding place. She knew that of everyone, he would never tell anyone about it and wouldn't bother her here if she needed to be alone. As she escorted him up into her safe haven, she turned to look at him. "So, this is where you always disappear to when Harry and Ron can't find you?"

Hermione blushed and sat down on the bed. "Yeah, I've never lied to them as Ron is always prone to accusing me of. I am technically in the library. The Marauders never found out this secret when they were in Hogwarts. So this room isn't on Harry's map. I don't know if I even show up on it when I'm here either, as they've never found me. I found the room in my first year and it's been my safe haven away from everyone, when I need to study or just get away ever since." Neville stopped perusing the room and came over to sit on the bed next to her. "I won't tell anyone about your spot." Hermione smiled at him. "I know. It's part of the reason why I brought you here actually." Neville's face turned mock serious. "You're not planning on trying to seduce me out of knickers are you, Hermione, because I'm not that kind of girl." Hermione busted out laughing and Neville's lips twitched before he couldn't hold it in any longer and joined her. He pushed her down onto the mattress and began tickling her, reveling in the sound of her happiness. Neville paused with his hands on either side of her head, looking down at her. "I love to hear you laugh.", he said. "It's been too long since I've heard such an honest laugh from you." His eyes darkened and he leaned in to kiss her. Hesitating for a moment, giving her an opportunity to push him away if she didn't want to. Indecision warred behind Hermione's eyes before she leaned up to capture his lips with her own.

The elves winked in an out again leaving behind a moderate supper for Neville and herself. They seemed to know that she wasn't alone this time. They sat next to each other on the floor eating their meal and talking. "So, if you didn't bring me here to seduce me then, what were the other reasons?", Neville asked as they dug in. "I don't like feeling like I'm under a microscope at the best of times.", Hermione began. "Being best friend's with Harry though, guarantees that kind of attention. Not that I blame him for it, because he doesn't like it any more than I do. It's what's made having this little nest among the stacks, so much more appealing. I can come here and escape it all if I need to. I know that until recently, you've never garnered this much attention either and unlike Ron, you've also never sought it out. I also knew that you'd keep my secret better than anyone. So, I thought I'd share it with you. You looked as ready as I was to just get away from it all. I was right, wasn't I?" she asked nervously. "Yeah.", Neville smiled more broadly. "I'm not used to all that attention. It was nice in the beginning, but it was getting to be a bit much. I don't even really know what happened and I know that you didn't want to talk about it with everyone else. You do know though, don't you. It has something to do with what we were talking about the other morning, before Ron went off." Hermione nodded.

"That day in Potions when your cauldron exploded and you, the Professor and I were hit with your potion; something did happen to us." She looked away and stared at the wall. Neville gathered her hand in his and laced their fingers patiently waiting for her to continue if she wanted to. "It started Saturday.", she began quietly staring at their interlaced fingers and hoping that after she told him everything, that they would still be friends.

Neville sat back and stared at Hermione, as she finished filling him in on everything that had happened between her and Professor Snape. "I think that today, when you finished that potion all on your own; without any mishaps or help from me, that you fulfilled your _Heart's Desire._ You'd asked me for a kiss, ridden on a broom without fear, were willing to stand up for me to Ron if he started anything again, stood up to Draco and called him out on his bullshit and then finally completed a potion on your own without any mishaps even with Snape glowering at you. You did it all. You found your Gryffindor courage." She waited for Neville to say something. Anything. He'd let her talk herself hoarse, without interrupting and now sat beside her in silence. She was half afraid that he'd walk away from her, without saying anything at all and the need to fill the silence with chatter was getting to her, but she waited for him to do something.

"What about you?", he asked finally. "How will you fulfill your _Heart's Desire?_ It's Snape you fancy, isn't it?" Hermione nodded mutely and waited for him to leave in disgust. Instead he pulled her into his lap and held her. He brushed his lips over the tears that she hadn't realized were coursing down her cheeks. "I don't know", she whispered. "It's my fault really. My desires and now he's been drawn in against his will. My detentions with him are a cover, so we can try and find a way to undo this. He doesn't really want me. I've had a crush on him for a while now. Merlin knows why.", she smirked. "It's because you're the same." Hermione snorted wetly into his shirt. "No, really. You're both brilliant and he's probably one of the few people who can hold an intellectual candle to you. You both have wicked tempers and are fiercely loyal. You're both courageous. Neither one of you can stand dunderheads and I know you've secretly referred to Ron as one." Hermione laughed and nuzzled into his chest. "You're the same in a lot of ways. That's why you're attracted to him. He's not exactly my cup of tea, but I can see why he'd be yours and I can't find any fault in it. Even if I don't understand it completely. We can't really help who we fall for."

"It was my desire for him and my anger at him for his temper that got us into this mess though. He'd hate me even more if I continued to throw myself at him and take advantage of the fact. And it would be even more foolish of me, to think that he could ever be interested in me or change his mind about me. He's made it perfectly clear over the years how much he loathes me. I hope you don't think I'm dating you as a replacement either, Neville. I do like you and I do want to try _us_ out." She looked up into his face. He leaned down and kissed her lips again. Her tongue darted out and swept over his bottom lip and he groaned, before deepening the kiss. Their tongues dancing over each others. He pulled her close before rolling them, until she was lying flat on the floor with him hovering over her. She pulled him down beside her and threaded her fingers in his hair as his hands moved to cradle her face. After a while they both pulled back and lay panting, Hermione cradled to Neville's side.

"We should finish eating. You've got detention soon." Hermione kissed his cheek and they both sat up to continue eating their meal. "I know you'd never use me that way, Hermione." Neville said as they finished the last bite of their pudding. "I also know that more than likely, we'll end up being nothing more than friends and I'm prepared for that. I don't want you to worry about breaking my heart or losing me as a friend, because you won't. I'm going into this with both eyes wide open, that I'll never be able to keep you. I'm just grateful for the time that you're giving me." He smiled warmly at her and Hermione leaned in to kiss him again. "Now, will I see you tonight after your detention or will you be sleeping here again?" Hermione liked that he let the decision be hers to make. He could have very easily expected her to let him stay here, with her and intruded on her space, as Ron would have. "I expect I'll be back late again. You can stay here as long as you want to, to avoid everyone. I'll probably be sleeping here again tonight and probably the next, until things blow over with Ron. The consequences of me losing my temper again, as you know, are more than just Ron getting his bollocks hexed off and we're both trying to avoid losing our tempers as much as we can."

Neville nodded. "I think I'll stay a bit longer then, before heading back to the tower. I'll see you at breakfast then." They both stood, Neville helping Hermione to her feet. He kissed her cheek again, before she descended the stairs and made her way back through the stacks and out of the library, on her way to the Dungeons.

 **A/N: Neville is an all around good guy and appreciates Hermione. While he's dreamed of forever with her; he also knows that is isn't to be. Hermione needs to be challenged both physically as well as mentally. He approves of her and Severus because he believes that Snape could give her what she needs. He may not understand the attraction, but then the man has terrorized him for most of his teenage years.**

 **I wish that this chapter could have been a bit longer, but I felt that Snape and Hermione interactions should be separated from Neville and Hermione interactions. Like the ending of one scene and the opening of another. Besides. I feel that after their last encounter and then Hermione's subsequent acceptance of Neville's offer; that something is bound to blow up. And it isn't Neville's cauldron lol.**

 **Fade to black!**


	14. Hearts Desire Ch 11

**A/N: Sorry if this is a bit late I've been away from my computer.**

 **I've had some questions concerning Hermione's sudden relationship with Neville and I hope that this answers some of your concerns. If not, you must remember that these are teenagers and teens decisions don't always make sense. Everything is trial and error in that time of our lives. Yes, Hermione has feelings for Snape, but she's unclear of his feelings. Neither one of them are really sure of what is and isn't real. Also, I needed someone Hermione could be able to talk to who would actually listen to her and not judge her for her feelings for Snape. I also wanted a chance to give Neville a chance to come into his own as a character. I love Neville and I don't think he was really given much credit in the original texts as a character. He was just sort of a side note even though in the end he was just as much a hero as Harry and if things had gone a little different we might have been reading stories about Neville Longbottom and the Sorcerers Stone. Neville liked her, she's not sure where her and Snape stand, so she decides to give him a chance. He's also serving as a buffer between her and Ron.**

When Neville finally made it back to Gryffindor tower, it was to find it mostly empty, with the exception of those students still working on Homework assignments. He had been glad that he'd still had his bag on him, when Hermione had shown him to her secret spot, as he'd been able to get through a considerable amount of his own workload. He understood now why she sought out quiet spots to complete her work, when he was able to get through more assignments without his attention being drawn away by other people. Perhaps his grades would have been better for it, if he had done as Hermione did. He dropped his bag down beside him on the floor and sat down next to Harry who was working on his Transfiguration homework.

"I would have thought Hermione would have already been in detention with Snape long before now", the dark haired boy said without looking up. "She was.", Neville yawned. "Stayed in her study spot in the library to get through some of my homework, without being hounded." At this Harry looked up. "How long were you guys in the library?" "Since dinner. Hermione could tell that I was getting overwhelmed by everyone asking so many questions and she was too, so we decided to skip another meal being hounded and kip in there instead, until she had to leave for detention." Harry nodded, frowning slightly. "Ron went looking for her in there and I followed to make sure he wasn't going to start anything again and we didn't see you guys.", he said slowly as he returned to his work. "I suppose she showed you her secret spot, since I couldn't find either of you on the map either." "Are you upset about that?", Neville asked cautiously. He didn't want Harry to be upset, but he wouldn't betray Hermione either. Even if she weren't his girlfriend. "No", Harry sighed. "I know she needs it and if she told you, then she felt she could trust you not to tell anyone else. I know she trusts me too, but doesn't want me any more caught between her and Ron than I already am. So, I don't hold it against her. There are times I wish I knew, so I could get away from him too, but snogging Ginny in front of him gets him to leave me alone well enough." He looked up and smiled at Neville.

Neville laughed at the goofy grin on his friend's face. "Ron does storm off in a snit, whenever you two start groping each other." "It's half the reason why we do it. We're both having a bit of fun, but we've already discussed that we're not interested in each other like that any more. She's actually got a crush on someone else, but they spend most of their time snarking at each other. And I just want to enjoy myself for a little and the freedom I now have, before getting serious about anything or anyone." Neville nodded. "I can understand that mate. You haven't really had any time to just relax and be a kid, without something cropping up to ruin things since our first year." "My formative years weren't exactly all sunshine and daisies either; my mother's family being how they were." Neville reached over and patted his friend on the back and Harry smiled at him more brightly. "I don't have to return there anymore though and I've got Grimwauld Place, a vault full of Galleons and all the time and freedom in the world to discover who I am; other than 'the-boy-who-lived'." The two sat in silence for a little while longer; Harry finishing his essay and Neville staring into the fire, before the two boys gathered their bags and headed to bed.

Ron scrubbed the toilet vigorously and groaned when all his efforts barely made a dent in the sludge coating it. Someone had thought it would be a bright idea to pack the toilets with wet start fireworks as well as any number of other concoctions, in an effort to annoy Filch the caretaker with a tremendous mess. The old codger had been sufficiently angry about the mess, but had gleefully assigned Ron to clean it up in his stead; without magic. He was an hour into his detention and had managed to clean up half of the toilets, but whatever had been stuffed into this one, was proving to be extremely difficult to remove. As if this wasn't enough to ruin his evening; he couldn't shake the image of seeing Neville kissing Hermione. In some part of his mind he knew that he had screwed up and this was all his own fault. The irrational part of himself, that often ran away with his mouth, was angry and jealous that she hadn't even give him a chance to apologize, before she'd moved on.

He had hoped to talk to her at lunch, but she and Neville had been surrounded by their admirers, which only served to fuel his anger and jealousy. Then, neither one of them had bothered to show up at dinner and were still missing, when he had to serve his detention. He'd spent most of the evening, much like the previous, keeping an eye on the portrait hole and waiting for her to come in. When she hadn't shown up at dinner, he'd even gone looking for her in the library, knowing that she often lost track of time studying there, but neither her or Neville had been there either. He'd even gone so far as to venture into the stacks, to see if he couldn't find her hiding out among them. He could only guess that they had gone off to snog somewhere. Harry had refused to let him try to find her on his map. Telling him that he needed to give her some space.

He planned to bide his time and wait for her to come to her senses and realize that it was him, that she wanted to be with. They were meant to be. His family loved her already. They'd been friends since they had saved her from the troll in first year and he knew that deep down, she loved him. She was only dating Neville to make him jealous, the same way he'd fueled her jealousy with Lavender. She'd be back; despite Harry's misgivings on the fact. Hermione always forgave him, no matter how foolish he behaved. First he needed to apologize to her and then he'd give her time, to realize her mistake and come back to him.

They hadn't said a word to each other, since she had shown up for her detention. She could feels his eyes on her though, as they worked side by side. They each were studying a vile of Neville's accidental potion and accessing how the ingredients had combined and what had changed in it's general makeup; compared to what the potion should have been. "How is Mr. Longbottom doing, since class?" Hermione looked up, when the silence was finally broken by Snape. "There doesn't seem to be any change in him, from when the potion's affects first became noticeable." "And what conclusion would you draw from this?" "That once the affected subject's desire is realized, they retain what they've gained, even as the potion's hold dissipates. Neville was given the courage to do many things that he always held himself back from, with his own fears and nerves. Once he realized his full potential, ending with successfully creating a potion in class this morning, on his own, with you present, the magic dispelled. His _Heart's Desire,_ obtained." She sighed. "That doesn't really leave much hope for us without a counter, as ours is an amalgamation of several desires. And I'm not seeing any way to successfully counter this. Even if we were to come up with something that would work if the potion were a single desire, like Neville's; there's no guarantee that it would work the same way on us."

Snape frowned and turned to look at her. "Are you saying that the Gryffindor brain is giving up. That there's something even the insufferable know-it-all, can't do?" Hermione knew that he was goading her and took a deep breath and counted to five before turning to him. "No, I'm being realistic and recognizing the boundaries, of what can and can't be accomplished. I'm not so foolish, as to believe that every problem can be sorted out with magic. In the end, the only way we may get out of this is to wait for it to dissipate. We've managed so far to keep a level head since the incident in the Great Hall and not let our tempers get the better of us. We can continue to study this and experiment to see if we can come up with a solution, but we shouldn't hang our hopes on it. In the meantime, we can also continue as we have been and see how things go."

"If you mean to continue as we have been, then why have you started dating Longbottom? Wouldn't what we have, put you in an awkward place in your relationship? Or does he not care, that when you're not in his arms, you're in mine?" Hermione blushed and turned away from him. "I told Neville everything. He understands, because he knows what it's like to be under the potion's influence. He's much more understanding than Ron would have been in his stead. Not that it's really any of your business, Neville and I are just seeing where things go right now. He likes me and while I like him back, it's not the same intensity. He knows this and accepts that I may never like him as much as he likes me, but we're both willing to give it a go."

"And what of us?" Hermione started as Snape's warm breath brushed against her cheek, as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just last night you were kissing me, of your own accord. There was no magic drawing us together then." His lips started to trail over her neck and jaw nibbling and ghosting kisses. Hermione shuddered as he turned her in his arms and captured her lips with his own. She melted in his arms and he smiled against her lips, as he deepened the kiss. He had been hurt, to see her with Neville over breakfast. No matter what, he had convinced himself that it was his desire influencing her, he still wanted her. Maybe she could even grow to want him, of her own accord in return. He was running his hands down her back and over her waist to pull her in tighter to his body, when she was suddenly pushing him away. "No!" she gasped as Hermione quickly distanced herself from him.

Her breasts were heaving as she tried to catch her breath and she looked up to see Severus doing the same. His eyebrows drawn in confusion and hurt. "We can't do this. It isn't right." His face darkened as he looked at her. "Why? Why isn't it right? Because I'm nineteen years older than you? Because I'm an ex-Death Eater? You didn't seem to have any problems with this, before you started dating Longbottom. Or is it because I'm the 'greasy black bat of the dungeons'? Yes, I'm well aware of what I'm called behind my back, Miss. Granger." "No!" "Don't lie to me. I bet you've been having a good laugh at my expense with your little friends, about the lonely Potion's Master. Did you tell them that you were panting for it?" A resounding smack echoed throughout the Dungeon and Severus brought his hand up to his face. Hermione stood in front of him, anger and hurt radiating from her whole body. "Say, what you will and believe what you want of me, but this isn't right, because this isn't what you truly want." She hung her head and stalked away from him to the door. "How do you know it isn't?", he asked her retreating back. She stopped and turned to look at him with despair in her eyes, "because, I did this to you. It's my fault that you feel this way. It isn't real."

"How do you know, that I didn't do this to you?" Hermione shook her head ruefully, a sad smile tugging at her lips even as tears continued to trickle down her cheeks. "Because I'm in love with you.", she whispered before she walked out.

 **A/N: A show of hands of how many people were shocked by that admission! Lol I know I was and I was the one writing it.**

 **I had another idea, while I was writing this chapter and when I re-remembered it, had to add it to my notes to make sure I'd do it later on. Maybe I'll add it in here. Maybe I'll one shot it as a companion piece.**

 **Ron is delusional, but I think I may have already pointed that out before. I couldn't help myself with his detention and had a very colorful picture in my head while I was imagining it, but mostly left that out. I figured we could all use our imaginations there and dream up horrendous things for him to have to scrub from those toilets.**

 **Still loving Neville and Harry!**


	15. Hearts Desire Ch 12

Severus Snape could easily say, that in all of his thirty-eight years, he'd never once been surprised by anything. He'd grown up with a loving mother, who despite how much she had tried, could not protect him. With an angry drunken father, who he knew would as soon as beat him to death, as ever love him. He knew that Lily Evans would never be his, because he was too full of darkness and despite her claims against, had always been attracted to his school rival, Potter. He knew that despite his promises of power, that Voldemort only ever meant to empower himself. And that despite Dumbledore's seemingly benevolent nature, that he would always put the greater good over any single soul's redemption. He had expected to die before the conclusion of the war and had found peace with it and had even considered what he might do if he survived. He'd even come to terms that he'd always be alone. He could seek out pleasures from women in Knockturn Alley easy enough; when his body demanded it.Through his friendless years in school and his years as a spy, he'd even grown used to solitude and was content in only having his books for company.

Now, however, he sat in his chair in his study completely flummoxed, idly sipping his Fire Whiskey. She loved him. She thought that all of this was her fault, because she loved him. Hermione Granger, insufferable know-it-all, was in Love with Severus Snape, Greasy Bat of the Dungeons. He couldn't quite wrap his head around it. He'd assumed that he'd been the cause, because there was no way that a young, attractive and incredibly smart witch would ever in her right mind, be attracted to him. Maybe she wasn't in her right mind, he mused. She'd been through a lot, they all had, it wasn't out of the realm of possibility that she was confused. It could even still be the effects of the potion, that had her believing so. The look on her face had nearly killed him. He wasn't a completely heartless and cold bastard. It could still very well be his fault. She was right though. They needed to stay away from each other. As much as he wanted her, he didn't want to see that look on her face again. He'd been as bad as her dunderhead ex-boyfriend, Weasley, the way he attacked her in his anger. He groaned at this realization and wondered if there was enough Fire Whiskey in all of Britain to drown himself in.

Minerva was glaring at him, as she sat beside him, as he ate his meager breakfast of black coffee and toast. A week had passed since Hermione had told him that she loved him. He had tried to work on the potion, but had to concede that she had been right again and that there was really no point to it. Instead, he had been spending most nights drinking himself into a stupor and was glad that he was a Potions Master and didn't have to go to Poppy, for his hang over potion each morning. The telltale dark circles under his eyes gave him away anyways and she had been giving him reproving looks. He knew that the Headmaster had been running interference for him with both Poppy and Minerva, as they would have no doubt already set upon him, for one reason or another. But as he hadn't missed a class and wasn't falling behind on his grading, there was little even he could do. Snape was doing his job well, even if he was even more dour than he usually was. He'd even refrained from taking his frustrations out on the students, as he was wont to do when upset. House point deductions and the doling of detentions had not wavered in the slightest from his usual take. Even if he was miserable in other areas in his life; he still tried to help his Slytherins where he could, in insuring them the House cup. Even there, Minerva could find little fault with him, because he was behaving just as he always had. She'd hardly call him out on not taking his mood out on her Gryffindors. 

No, if they ever called him to it, it would be because of Hermione. She was in a similar state as himself, minus the alcohol. If there had been alcohol involved where she was concerned, even Dumbledore could not have kept Minerva from coming at him. Hermione, was more level headed than he was in any case and wouldn't drown herself in alcohol. No, she would drown her feelings in books and knowledge. It was precisely what she had been doing, for all intents. She was spending more time than usual holed up somewhere, studying. She rarely took meals in the Great Hall anymore, but he'd overheard Dumbledore telling Minerva that the house elves were insuring that she did eat and were reporting to him about it. She was still turning in assignments to him and he assumed she was with her other Professors as well, but she wasn't doing anything else. Her work, while still exemplary, lacked some of her fire and she no longer raised her hand in class. He saw nothing wrong in this, like him she was still doing what was necessary. Even without her usual fire present, she'd still come out on top in everything, because like him she'd accept nothing less. If he didn't think that it was a sign of weakness, these thoughts might have brought a begrudging smile to his lips or elicited a sigh to escape his chest.

"This has gone on long enough, Albus. Either you talk to him or I will! She won't say anything to me and even as her head of house, I can't force her to without probable cause." McGonagall hissed loudly at Dumbledore. Snape looked up and grimaced. McGonagall had finally reached the end of her rope and the conversation he'd been dreading was finally here. He couldn't help but smirk inwardly, that Hermione had taken on one his traits, in evading Minerva's mother hen tendencies. He knew the girl was usually much more forthcoming with her mentor, when she was out of sorts and even looked to the older woman as a mother figure. Dumbledore caught his attention and leaned around Minerva to address him. "Severus, please meet me in my office after you've finished your breakfast. I'll find somebody to take over your morning class." Snape nodded at the man and glanced at the Gryffindor table, where Hermione was now sitting looking pale and drawn as she ate her breakfast. Her friends were talking to her quietly, as she leaned against Longbottom. He was eating his own breakfast with one hand, as his other arm was curled around her back in a show of solidarity. He sighed inwardly again. Perhaps this had gone on long enough.

"We hardly see you anymore 'Mione.", Ron was saying. He had finally had an opportunity to apologize to her, the morning after he had had to clean the toilets in detention. She'd been sitting in the common room, curled up next to Neville as she read over his Potions essay for him. "I told you guys that I've been studying. It won't be too much longer until we're taking our N.E.W.T.s. This is our last year here and then we'll be out in the real world, putting everything that we've learned to use. I still haven't even decided what field I want to go into, so I need to make sure that I pass everything." "I know you want to pass everything, Hermione, but you're wearing yourself out and we're worried about you. You've been leaving very early in the mornings and staying out past curfew in the evenings; when you even bother to come back to the tower. You've missed too many meals as well. The only times we ever see you anymore is in class and in the hallways, when you're not dashing off to check something in the library. You could study with us too, you know." Harry said. 

Hermione smiled at him. "I love you too Harry, but you know that you and Ron have never been as serious as me about studying. Half an hour in and you get bored and start talking about Quidditch. Even Neville gets bored studying with me and ends up reading quietly beside me, while I get lost in my notes." She looked up at Neville and smiled at him. They had quietly broken up after Hermione told him that she had confessed her love to Snape. She hadn't felt it was fair to continue leading him on and he had accepted it. Instead he had asked if they could keep up appearances until they graduated, so they could both avoid unwanted affections from other people. Since Hermione had started dating him, he had had a number of girls batting their eyelashes at him and it had only gotten worse, the more rumors were spread about him. Like his run in with Malfoy and his thugs in the Dungeon. That story, had somehow turned into him brawling with all three Slytherins and besting them. How the Gryffindors, who had been a witness to the lack of event, could have bought that load of tripe was beyond him. Ron made a point of denying it's happening, but Neville knew that it was more for his own sense of pride, than in defense of him. He'd never gotten the recognition that Neville was getting, for coming to Hermione's defence and he'd never taken well to being second best to anyone. 

Neville looked at the redhead and frowned slightly. He knew that Ron wasn't over Hermione yet. He was smiling and laughing, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He returned his attention to Hermione as she addressed Harry's concerns. "Look, I'll cut back on the studying a bit and come to the common room early on Fridays and leave Saturdays open for rest, okay. The house elves have also been making sure that I'm eating every meal. I'm pretty sure that Dumbledore's been setting them on me, to make sure. So, you don't have to worry that I've not been eating." Harry smiled. "I guess that's all that we can ask of you." "Are you going to come with us to Hogsmeade this weekend?", Ron piped up. "Actually, we're going to be going together early to look around the shops, but if you guys want to meet up with us at Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer later we can.", Neville spoke up. Hermione leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "That sounds like a good idea. Neville and I had already discussed doing the rest of our Christmas shopping together. Are you boys okay with that?", she asked. "Sounds good to me.", Harry beamed. Ron grunted, "yeah. Sounds okay to me too." 

Hermione noticed his frown, but decided not to worry about it. She knew he was still put out about her and Neville dating. She was infinitely glad that despite her breaking it off, that he'd convinced her to keep up appearances. Other than kisses to the cheek, they no longer kissed each other in private or in public. They held hands though, hugged and generally spent most of their time together. He was exceptionally easy to talk to and they often spent a good deal of time talking about things, that they couldn't talk to about with anyone else. He knew more about her than even Harry or Ron and she in turn knew more about him, than anyone else. Including a recent crush that he was developing. She was glad that this fake relationship was benefiting both of them or she might not have been so keen on it. It was currently keeping Ron from bothering her, but it was also keeping the rest of the female population from bugging Neville, to an extent. While he blamed his new found popularity with girls on her agreeing to date him; she was sure it had less to do with her and more to do with Neville's own recently discovered confidence in himself. 

Snape sat in his usual chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and stared at the old man. Dumbledore stared right back at him and neither man made a move to begin the conversation. This was an old game of theirs and both men were very adept at it. McGonagall, was not. She was practically vibrating where stood behind the Headmaster's right shoulder, watching both men and waiting with ill disguised impatience. Dumbledore had invited her along, after she had demanded that she had every right to be there, when he talked to him as Hermione was her charge. Severus was equally sure that the Headmaster was also trying to stay in the good graces of the woman he'd been sleeping with for years. It was a well kept secret, that they'd been together for years, but working and living alongside someone for more than half your life, as well as being a spy and used to picking up on subtle nuisances, had left Severus in little doubt of their relationship. 

He idly wondered which of them would break the silence first. Dumbledore had always had a way about him, that would drive Snape mad and he would break down first, on most occasions. The few wins he had, against holding his own against the old man's penetrating silences, were cherished memories. He took a dark pleasure, in watching others crack under the pressure in front of him. It was an even greater pleasure, because it happened so infrequently for him, where Dumbledore was concerned. Given how Minerva was looking at him now tho, the odds were in his favor, that she'd be breaking their silent standoff herself. He didn't have long to wait, his own bored perusal of her, set her off when he looked away. 

"I demand to know what you've done to the girl!" Snape looked back over at her and raised a single eyebrow. This, only seemed to incite the older witch's anger even more tho. "She's skipping meals. She no longer raises her hand, in any of her classes. Her work has been far below her usual level and I know it has something to do with you and that damned potion!" 

"Minerva." "Don't you, 'Minerva' me, Albus! What did you do, Severus!" Snape sighed. "I've already heard Albus telling you, that she has been eating. Her grades haven't dropped. She's still doing her homework, showing up to class and I have it on good authority, that she spends a considerable amount of her time studying. She has just finally ceased to be an insufferable know-it-all and is giving other students a chance to answer a few questions. I hardly see how this has anything to do with me." McGonagall began spluttering. "How do you know, she's been studying more. No one has seen her in the library in a week. Unless you have her holed up in the Dungeon, alone with you. And this has everything to do with you. Ever since that potion's accident, she's been different. Have you even figured out a way to fix it?" Snape sighed. He had known that these questions would arise eventually.

"No. Mr. Longbottom's came to fruition in my class last week, when he was able to successfully brew his potion on his own. As I informed the Headmaster, after class that day and as I'm sure you've heard through the rumor mill. Hermione and I however; came to the same conclusion after studying the potion and breaking it down, that even if we were able to create an antidote, that there was little to no chance it would work on us." McGonagall huffed and drew herself up. "Since when, do you call any student by their first name!" Snape ignored her and continued. "In Mr. Longbottom's case, his Heart's Desire was to find his courage. The potion gave him the courage that he desired and didn't dissipate, until he'd found the courage within himself. You'll notice, that even after its dissipation, he's remained the same as he was while under its influence. His confidence in himself hasn't waned and I'm sure he's done better, in all of his classes overall and not just my own." 

"That still doesn't explain what's going on with you and Miss. Granger, Severus. And I'd still like to know, when exactly it was that you started calling her Hermione. Did you sleep with the girl? Is that why you're drinking every night and she's spending all of her time hiding from her friends? What. Did. You. Do. Severus!" He was at the end of his rope now. Her accusations were unfounded and went against his character. Even if he was a dark, brooding git, he was nothing if not honourable. "I have done nothing to the girl!", he shouted. "Despite your obvious contempt for my character, Minerva, I would never force myself on anyone.", he growled. "We have not even been alone in the same room together, since the night after Mr. Longbottom was released from the potion's affects. We have kept our tempers, as we've agreed, in hoping that the potion's affects will dissipate with time. I have not slept with her. I have not abused her in any way."

"Minerva," Dumbledore began. "I don't think that Severus would do anything to hurt the girl. He's a good man and even you, have to admit that. We've both known him since he was a boy." Minerva left out a small huff and cleared her throat. "That still doesn't explain, why the two of them are acting the way they are or why the potion had the two of them snogging, like randy teenagers, every time they both became angry. I've yet to hear an explanation to any of this. Longbottom's is understandable. The boy has never shown much of the courage that Gryffindors are known for, except on rare occurrences." Snape had had enough, he stood up quickly towering over the two of them. "She's fucking in love with me! That's why we've stopped working together on this. It's why I've been trying to drown myself in Fire Whiskey every night, since she told me. If I'd happen a guess, it's probably why she's been acting the way she has been. She thinks, that this whole mess is her fault, because she has feelings for me and because she desired for me to hold my temper better. And while it would be so much easier to blame this all on her, I can't, because I don't know that it isn't my fault. There's no way to know for sure, because why would someone as beautiful, kind and intelligent as her, ever feel anything more than disgust for someone like me." With that he slumped down into his chair, his head in his hands and tears coursing down his sallow cheeks. 

Minerva sat heavily down in the chair next to him and just stared at him, open mouthed. Dumbledore sat back in his chair, his fingers steepled beneath his chin. "I think this calls for something a little stronger than tea.", he said, before pulling a bottle of Fire Whiskey from his bottom drawer and drawing up three glasses. 

A/N: So, Snape and Hermione have been depressed since Hermione's confession. Hermione, because she realizes that she is in love with her surly Potion's Master and doesn't think that he'll ever see anything in her. Especially with how this potion has thrown them together and because of her admission. Snape, because he still thinks the whole thing is his fault and can't come to grips with anyone looking past his many flaws and loving him. 

Ron, is up to something. Hermione wants to give him the benefit of the doubt, mostly because she's already got too much on her plate and doesn't want to have to deal with any more drama. 

Neville doesn't trust Ron. He and Hermione didn't last long in their relationship, because Hermione felt it was wrong to lead him on when she has such strong feelings for someone else. He's accepted this and they are working on their friendship. It's becoming stronger than either of them could have imagined and Neville has a crush on someone else, but he's only confessed it to Hermione.

A/N 2: I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea about Neville, so I'm going to give you a little hint about this idea floating around my skull. Neville has always been one of those characters, who floats on the edge of the story. He's not a main character like the Golden Trio, but he's not insignificant either. After-all, he could have very well been 'The Chosen One'. In such, he was never fully developed in my opinion. 

There is a lot of potential for him. Like every teenager, he's in the midst of his own self discovery. With this new found courage of his; I thought he might also admit that his preferences might not be what he's always portrayed himself as. 

As a Pureblood, as the only heir to his line, it's expected of him to marry well and produce more heirs to further his line. What if, deep down, he preferred Men to Women, but has pushed this side of himself away in honour of his duty. It's not out of the realm of possibility.

Draco could be seen in the same light. Or even Harry. Even if male wizards have a slim chance, because of the awesome might of magick, to be able to conceive and carry children; there's no guarantee is there. 


	16. *facepalm*

I really don't know why ch 12 is in bold, but I'm not going to mess with it right now. I'll fix it later and make sure I didn't do that with 13-15 which I uploaded to the site already for easy posting when I'm on the go.


	17. Hearts Desire Ch 13

He had been pushed too far. He hadn't meant to blurt that out, but the accusations, the questions, the doubts, and fears had finally gotten to him. He sat hunched over in his chair, balling his eyes out, like he hadn't done since Lily's death. He looked up when Dumbledore pressed a glass into his hand, before taking the chair on the other side of him. McGonagall stared at him with concern, as she sipped from her own glass. He gazed with unseeing eyes into his own, before he set his glass on the coffee table in front of him, without drinking it. The temptation to continue to drown himself in the amber liquid was strong, but he was done wallowing. He needed to face his fears and get help. He ran a hand over his face, before pushing his fingers through his hair and sitting back in his chair and slumping.

His face drawn, he happened a glance at his two companions before he let out a breath and forced his next words out. "I've never looked at her before as anything more than a student, an annoying one at that. I've admired her tenacity in the face of adversity. Her loyalty and the strength of her convictions. Her intelligence. In many ways, she reminded me of myself as a student. A better version of myself, mind. A part of me has hated her for it. Obviously, with my position unsure, I couldn't praise her for her brilliance and even after, I couldn't bring myself to because my criticisms are what drive her, to push beyond her limits." He paused and looked up into Dumbledore's eyes and was glad that they were allowing him to speak his mind, without interrupting. He took a deep breath and continued. "Until the accident, I'd never even considered her, but now I'm unsure. When she was in my arms it felt right, even as I tried to deny it. When she told me that the Longbottom boy had asked her if he could kiss her, I felt a surge of irrational jealousy. And when she told me that we couldn't continue in each others presence, because the whole mess was her fault because she loved me, I was overwhelmed with a barrage of emotions. Guilt, because I was beginning to think it was perhaps my own desires muddling with her emotions. Frustration with myself, for pushing her too far. Hope, that anyone could see past my walls. Anger, that she was walking out on me and dismissing me."

McGonagall made a strangled sort of noise and Snape looked up, to see the older woman crying. "You love her, you fool!" He frowned at her. "No magic can create love. No potion can force another to fall in love, without adverse affects that are more than obvious. You're not trotting after each other, with besotted looks upon your faces. Maybe you didn't realize your own feelings for what they were and the accidental potion is helping things along, as best as it can. Consider your words. Longbottom had the courage inside of him all along, but needed that extra magical push to realize it for himself. When he did, the affects of the potion were broken. He didn't lose his confidence, because he had finally found it." Dumbledore began smiling and nodding on his other side. His eyes twinkling merrily behind his half moon glasses. "What are you on about, Minerva?", Snape asked in exasperation.

"For an incredibly brilliant man, you're being quite dense.", Dumbledore laughed. "Hermione isn't being adversely affected by the potion because of your emotions. Your desire for her, isn't compelling her to confess her love for you." Snape scoffed. "I've never said that I desired her!" McGonagall reached over and smacked him upside the head. "What the bloody hell did you do that for?" "To knock some sense into you, Severus.", she huffed. "Now, do stop blustering and listen." Dumbledore smiled, before continuing what he'd been saying before he was interrupted. "Her desire for you, is likewise not compelling your feelings for her. You both have the capacity to end this and you have already partially." "How do you mean?" "Well," McGonagall picked up where Dumbledore left off, " in your bid to protect each other from your feelings, you've learned to curb your tempers. Neither one of you have lost your temper, even when provoked, in over a week. This morning, being the only exception, but given the circumstances…" She trailed off. "She, has also, already confessed her feelings to you.", Dumbledore continued. "It would stand to reason, that if you were to confess to her in return, that everything would return to some semblance of normalcy around here."

Snape snorted in derision. "I can hardly confess my feelings to her. Aside from it being improper, given that she is my student; the girl is half my age. She's got a bright future ahead of her and doesn't need an ex-Death Eater holding her back. Not to mention the fact, that she is currently dating Longbottom. She's obviously moved on." McGonagall rolled her eyes at him and stood, preparing to leave. "We've given you our advice and that's all we really can do. It's up to you, to make the decision on your own. In any case, you need to talk to her, at the very least. I will not have either her or you moping about here any longer. Fix things." She turned to Albus and nodded to him before heading to class. Dumbledore smiled genially, before rising to his feet as well. "Your first class should be letting out soon, if you'd like to catch her before she goes to her next."

He hadn't shown up to class. It was the first time that she could remember, that he hadn't turned up since Voldemort's demise and she hoped that he was okay. They'd been avoiding each other, since she had confessed her feelings to him. Not that it would have been easy, to even speak to him again after her confession. He hadn't blown up in anger at her, for what she had done to him at least. That had to count as some small blessing. Or perhaps, he was afraid that he'd be drawn to her, against his will again. She was drowning herself in her studying, to avoid thinking about him. Avoiding the Great Hall as often as possible, so she wouldn't have to see him, until the ache in her heart went away. In truth, if it weren't for the elves bringing her food and making sure that she ate at least half of it, she probably wouldn't be eating much, as she didn't have much appetite as of late. Even her sleep was being affected, as she worked herself until she was too tired to even dream of him.

This needed to stop though. Her friends were right. It wouldn't do her any good, to make herself sick. She needed to take a break and enjoy what little time that they had left as carefree young adults, before they went out into the real world. She'd been working to hard since her very first year, trying to prove herself. Had fought a war, to mark her place in this world as significant and lost so much precious time just being a carefree child. All the studying in the world, wouldn't raise her grades any higher. She could take her N.E.W.T.S in her sleep by now and still receive Outstandings on all of them. It was definitely time to sit back and relax. She'd still put in some study time, because she was Hermione and she couldn't change who she was, even now. She was brought out of her thoughts, as the class began to pack up around her and grabbed her bag, while she waited for her friends to finish. She'd completed the assignment for the day long before everyone else and had already packed her bag. She was Hermione after all.

Neville placed his arm around her shoulders, after he'd picked up her bag and they followed Harry and Ron out of class laughing and joking with each other. They were startled by a voice coming out of the shadows behind them. "Miss. Granger, I wonder if I might have a word with you, before you head to your next class." Turning, they saw Professor Snape standing just outside of his classroom; his usual sneer in place. "Of course, Professor." Hermione smiled at her friends and told them to go on ahead to class without her and for them to let Professor McGonagall know, that she was held back by Professor Snape, in case she was late. She followed him into his classroom, where he was talking to his substitute, before she departed leaving them alone.

Her eyes raked over him, as he walked to the door and closed it, drinking in her fill. She'd missed looking at him and idly wondered what he wanted to talk to her about. He turned back to look at her, with his back to the door and they just stood staring at each other. His black eyes perused her from head to toe, as if he too had missed looking at her. She shook her head at the foolishness of her thoughts and missed his movement, until he was on her. His lips crashed down on hers and she made to push him away, but instead found herself pulling him closer. At first his lips were demanding, as if he was daring her to deny him. Then, they were soft and coaxing; inviting her to pursue him. Her hands moved from where she had been grasping the front of his robes, up to around his neck. His, which had been on her face, holding her to him, moved to her back and one up into her hair. She had forgotten how soft his lips were.

After what had felt like hours, but were mere seconds he pulled away, planting soft kisses over her face. "I apologize. I only wanted to see if it was still there." "If what was still there?", Hermione asked huskily. "Your spark.", he said simply, before pulling away completely and leaning back against a nearby desk. Hermione eyed him questioningly, but before she could pursue his meaning, he continued. "I have a couple proposals for you, but you should first know, that neither is dependant upon the other. That is to say, that if you should wish accept one, but not the other, I won't deny you the opportunity of either to spite the refusal of the other." Hermione nodded; confused, but listening intently. "Professor McGonagall has informed me that you have not chosen a career to study yet, upon your graduation. She insures me, that whatever you choose to study, that she has faith that you will have the required N.E.W.T.S. to do so. However, I would like to extend to you, the opportunity to apprentice under me, for a Potions Mastery. Despite how it might appear otherwise; I'm quite confident in your ability to pursue a career in my field of study. You don't have to answer right away, but if you would like to I would also like for you to begin this semester." "You don't take on apprentices.", Hermione answered in surprise. Snape smiled. "I do, when a student shows an infinity for it and I believe that they have the passion, discipline and ability to Master it and bring new life to the study."

Hermione blushed. "It has just been my unfortunates, or fortune that students who possess the right aptitude, don't come along too often. I'm a strict task master when it comes to my art and expect any student wishing to pursue a career in my study, to expect as much perfection in themselves as I would. Any tiny mistake, as you've witnessed in class, can cause harm. Potions, is an exacting science. The ingredients and potions you'll learn to make under me, could never be handled in a normal classroom. The error would be far greater, than a melted cauldron or boils with your average student." "I'll consider your proposal." He nodded. That's all I can ask." He looked towards his door, where they could hear his next class waiting. "The other thing that I would like you to consider, is giving us a chance. I know that you're dating the Longbottom boy and trying things out with him at the moment. He also already knows about us, from before. I would appreciate it, if you could afford me the same chance. I know you have reservations, because of the side effects of the potion, but something had to have been there to begin with, for it to have that affect." Hermione was staring at him, her hands cupping her cheeks. "I… I don't know." He approached her and took her hands in his own. "Please, just consider it. Consider me. It may be nothing, but it may be everything. We can't know for sure, if we don't at least try. You don't have to answer now and the apprenticeship is still yours, regardless of your decision on this matter. I enjoy teaching you and I think that you'll go far in Potions."

Hermione entered the Transfiguration classroom ten minutes late and took her seat between Harry and Neville. McGonagall nodded at her when she entered and Hermione began the assignment. Neville glanced at her and could tell that her thoughts were elsewhere, even as she performed the spell successfully several times. He frowned and looked around her at Harry and they both nodded. When class ended, the four headed down to lunch together. The boys flanked on either side of her, talking about the days assignment and their progress with it.

"So, Hermione, what did Snape want to talk to you about?" Hermione started, as she came out of her thoughts, blushing. The boys gave her an odd look. "Oh, he wanted to ask me about my plans after graduation and to offer me an apprenticeship under him for a Potion's Mastery." "Snape doesn't take on apprentices!", Neville remarked astounded. "Are you considering it?" Hermione opened her mouth to respond, as they took their seats at their table, when Ron interrupted her. "Of course she isn't!" Hermione frowned at him, " and why wouldn't I? He doesn't take on apprentices very often and to be offered an apprenticeship under him, is of the highest praise one could expect from the man. He's given me time to think about it, since McGonagall told him that I hadn't decided on a career yet." "I wouldn't want to study under him any more than I have to already, but if it's what you want to do I'll support you Hermione." Harry said. "You can't be seriously considering this! It's Snape!", Ron continued in disbelief.

"That hardly seems the point, Ron. The man is brilliant when it comes to potions and it would be a privilege to be able to study under him for my Mastery. It's not as if he goes handing out apprenticeships to just anybody. To even be considered, is about as a big a declaration of my abilities, as I'll get from him. So, yes I am considering taking him up on his offer." "You sound as if you've already decided.", Ron said frowning at her. Hermione piled her plate and resolutely began eating, before she acknowledge Ron who was eating his own lunch. "So, what if I have?" Ron scowled at her, before continuing to eat his food in silence. Hermione and Neville began talking about their plans for the next day's Hogsmeade trip. Harry listening to their conversation, after his failed attempt to engage Ron in conversation.

 **A/N: So, he's considering his feelings for Hermione. Dumbledore and Minerva are pushing him to acknowledge them and confess to Hermione as they've finally seen that this is what is going to complete the Enchantment for the two of them.**

 **Snape in his own way is reaching out, but still protecting himself and her.**

 **Ron is a douche bag.**

 **I thought to say more, but after working on 4 chapters, my hands are killing me. I am dead set on finishing chapters 14-19 tomorrow, so I can get back to finishing and posting this. Wish me luck. I'm almost done.**


	18. Hearts Desire Ch 14

Hermione sat in the Great Hall sipping her morning coffee and awaiting breakfast and Neville. She had had a restful sleep for once the other night and had awoken much earlier than anyone else. The sun had barely been clearing the horizon ready to greet the new day. She sat thinking about her conversation with her friends the previous day. Hermione had already decided. Truth be told she had decided to take him up on both offers before she had even left his classroom. She missed him. Missed talking to him, spending time with him and she missed kissing him. She wanted to be the better person and let him go; knowing full well that everything that had transpired was her fault, but here he was coming after her. Insisting that she give whatever might be between them a chance. Give him a chance to discover his feelings about her, with her. Ron had also made the decision for her; although not the outcome he was aiming for. It was his total disregard for the man that she had come to love, that had firmed her resolve to go through with the apprenticeship; as well as his other proposal that no one knew about. She'd probably tell Neville. He had become her confidant in all things concerning her feelings for the older man and she knew that out of everyone, he was the least likely to judge her for it. On some part she wished that she could talk to Harry too about it, but Ron made things difficult on that front.

An hour later found Hermione and Neville perusing the shops that had already opened their doors in Hogsmeade. As they walked, talking animatedly about their classes and assignments, other shops began opening as well and more and more Hogwarts students were making their way down to the sleepy village. The pair walked up to the Shrieking Shack, where they could be alone and Hermione began to tell Neville about Snape's other proposal. "Severus has also asked that I give _us_ a chance, like I gave you one. He thinks that there might be something more between us and while I have some reservations on the matter; I want to do it. I know that in the end I'll probably get my heart broken all over again, but I've missed our time together. Silly, really, given how fleeting it was and how in the beginning it all began with an argument. He doesn't suspect that we're not still dating and I don't know if I should tell him. I know you probably think that I'm a fool, but I needed to talk to someone and you're the only one I can talk to about this." Hermione sighed.

Neville came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into him. "I don't think you're a fool, Hermione. You love him and it doesn't matter what anyone else may think on the matter, because you can't choose who you fall in love with. And if he wants to give it a shot and discover his own feelings for you, then you'd be a fool not to take the chance. You may get your heart broken again, but if you don't try you'll never find out if your own _Heart's Desire_ is reciprocated." He turned her towards him and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "The chance that you gave me has opened my eyes as well. I love you and I always will, but after careful consideration; I've come to find that I'm not in love with you either. So, you don't have to worry about breaking my heart. I'll still be here as your fake boyfriend, until you no longer need me. I… I've actually kind of got a crush on someone else now actually…" Hermione smiled and stood up on tiptoe to brush a kiss across Neville's cheek. "Will you tell me who?" Neville blushed, "You'll probably laugh at me. It's not anyone that you'd expect and I didn't even really think much on the matter before. I'd never really stopped to examine my feelings about them, until after we had started going out and when we broke up… well it all just came to head, really…"

Before Hermione could ask Neville who it was, they both heard laughter and footsteps approaching. She dropped it for the moment and the two turned back to gaze at the Shack in silence. Neville's arms around her waist and his head resting beside hers on her shoulder. Hermione wrapped her arms around his as well and drew lazy patterns on his smooth hands, as they both waited for whomever was coming up to see the Shrieking Shack behind them. Harry and Ron rounded the bend a moment later and Harry smiled before calling out to the couple. Ron followed at a more sedate pace behind him, his smile had slipped for a moment to be replaced by a scowl. Things had seemingly cooled down between Neville and Hermione and he had been expecting her to quit her foolishness and realize that it was him that she wanted to be with. Given how they were wrapped around each other though, he thought it might be time for him to say something to her. He'd wait until after Christmas though, as he didn't want any tension at the Burrow when her and Harry were there, if she wouldn't listen to reason.

Neville and Hermione had turned and were waiting and watching as the boys climbed up the rest of the hill, to greet them properly. "Have the rest of the shops opened their doors yet?", Hermione asked Harry when he got to them. "Yeah, we decided to come up here first, for old times sake. Didn't expect to see you two up here though." "We had the same idea, since most of the shops weren't open yet. We thought we'd come up here for a bit and talk.", Neville replied. "I guess we'd better get back to the village and complete our shopping now, if we want to be able to meet up with you guys for lunch later. I've still got most of my Christmas shopping to finish." "Me, too.", Laughed Neville. "I never know what to get for my Grandmother, so it'll be nice having Hermione's help. She's never complained, but having another female's perspective couldn't hurt." Harry and Hermione laughed, then they all made their goodbyes and parted ways. Harry and Ron stayed to gaze upon the Shack and Hermione and Neville heading down into the village.

"You've been awfully quiet, Ron", Harry said, hedging a look at his best friend. Ron shrugged. "I wasn't expecting to see them so soon." "Hermione and Neville? You're not still upset that they're dating now, are you?" "So what, if I am? I didn't think that she'd still be dating him. They're so different. I thought that she'd have realized that by now. They don't fit." Harry scoffed. "And you think that you two do? You and Hermione were like… cookies and pickles. Two equally good snacks separately, but horrible together. Look, you're my best mate and have been since we were eleven and I don't want to lose you as a friend, but I have to say this. Move on! Try dating Lavender again. The Patil twins are both single again. Luna's single. I'm sure that there are some single Syltherin girls too. Dean's dating one at the moment and he says they're freaky." Ron was staring at him now. "Pickles and cookies?" Harry laughed, "Sorry, I'm no good at analogies. The point is that you guys don't fit any better. You fight too much, which was well and good when you were only friends as the makeup was easier, but as a couple it wasn't good at all." Ron raised an eyebrow, "and Luna?" Harry busted out laughing even harder. "She's not all that bad, once you get used to her. She's… quirky. We went out for about a week back in sixth year. It was interesting to say the least and she's not a bad kisser either." Ron's jaw had dropped. "WAIT! YOU WENT OUT WITH LOONY!" "Keep it down Ron." "How did I not know this?" "It was after I invited her to Slughorn's party. We ended up making out for a bit and it was nice, so we decided to try things out for a bit. No one knows, really, and I'd appreciate it if you kept this to yourself as well. I'm not ashamed of it, but we both agreed that we weren't a good fit and broke thing off." "Wow!" Harry blushed. "Yeah. She's really nice though and her oddness keeps things interesting. She's also incredibly smart, even if she does believe there are things like Crumple- horned Snorkaks."

Awhile later the four met up in the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Neville and Hermione already had a table and waved them over. She cast a quick warming charm over the two, as it had started snowing again and their cloaks and hair were damp from the falling flakes. "Thanks 'Mione. Did you get all of your Christmas shopping done?" Hermione leaned against Neville in feigned fatigue. "Thankfully, yes. I had Mum and Dad pick up a few items for me that I knew I couldn't get in the wizarding world and they'll be posting them with the owl they bought to the Burrow on Christmas Eve. There were a few people I had a little trouble deciding for, but Neville helped me there." "So, are you coming to the Burrow this year or do you have something planned with your parents for Christmas?", Harry asked as he took a sip of his Butterbeer, that Rosmerta had just delivered to their table. "Actually, I'll be staying at Hogwarts this year over Christmas. My parents have decided to go skiing this year and I'm not much of a fan of falling down on my arse in the snow. It being our last year here, I thought I'd take advantage of the school being nearly empty to have a nice quiet Christmas. Maybe get a bit of reading and studying in."

Ron's scowl returned and he hid his face in his glass as he grumbled, " _and get a fare bit of snogging in as well._ " Hermione frowned. "Excuse me?" "You and Neville will be all cozy, tucked away in Gryffindor tower by yourselves. Don't pretend that you're not staying so you can snog all over the place, without being interrupted." Harry groaned and put his face in his hands while he waited for the blow up. "Look, mate, I'm getting a little tired of you attacking Hermione over our relationship.", Neville spat standing up and towering over Ron. Ron stood too and looked the other boy in the face, his whole frame vibrating with anger. "You screwed up. It was your volatile temper and accusations that broke you guys up, not Hermione. She doesn't owe you an explanation for anything that she chooses to do. Whether it's to date me. Spend Christmas at Hogwarts. Or even if she wants to be Snape's Apprentice. She's not yours. So. Back. Off!" Ron took a swing at Neville and landed a punch on the other boys face. Neville staggered back a step, but before he could retaliate Hermione stood up and punched Ron. Not expecting the blow, he fell flat on his ass. Hermione grabbed Neville's hand and they left, throwing out apologize, to Harry for their abrupt departure and Rosmerta for the fight.

Tears were coursing down Hermione's face, as she pulled Neville along back towards the castle. She clutched her right hand to her chest. When they were a good distance from the castle, Neville pulled her up short and pulled her into his chest. "I'm sorry for my reaction. I just couldn't sit there and listen to him spouting off at the mouth at you again." "It's me who should be apologizing.", she mumbled into his cloak. "You got punched in the face on behalf of me." "And you punched him in my defence", Neville chuckled. "How's your hand?" "I think I broke it on Ron's thick skull." Neville pulled back and examined her hand. It was already swelling. "Yeah, I think you did. Let's get back up to the castle so Madam Pomphrey can fix you up." He wiped the tears off of her face before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and continuing up to the castle. After a bit of silence Neville remarked. "I don't think I'll ever forget the look on his face after you punched him." He laughed. "He went down like a ton of bricks. Unlike when you punched Draco, there were a lot of witnesses, so he'll never be able to live this down." A slow smile began to play around Hermione's lips, before she started laughing as well. "I'm glad you're feeling at least a little better, I hate it when he makes you cry". "I wasn't crying because of him!", Hermione exclaimed. "I just wasn't expecting it to hurt so much, punching him in the face! I've thought about it a fair few times." Neville laughed. "Yeah, it does hurt a lot. Still, you at least landed him on his arse in the process."

Snape was in the infirmary, helping Pomphrey stock the Pepper-up Potions and taking her order for the Potion's that he would need to restock over Christmas break, when the two teens entered. They were both still laughing. "Miss. Granger. Mr. Longbottom. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today?", the Matron asked, as she came out of her store room. "We think Hermione broke her hand." Hermione settled onto the nearest bed as Madam Pomphrey joined them. She gently took Hermione's swollen hand and examined it. "Oh, my. Yes it's definitely broken. You haven't been fighting with Mr. Malfoy again, have you my dear?" She took a long look at Neville, whose eye was beginning to bruise. "Or perhaps you've been taking a swing at Mr. Longbottom here?" Neville chuckled before tenderly touching his eye. "No, I owe this to Ron." She sniffed, before turning her attention back to Hermione's hand. "And you, Miss. Granger?" Neville looked over her shoulder, to see Snape listening in as he continued to fiddle with the potion bottles. "Ron.", Hermione sighed. "Shall I expect him in here later then?" Neville smiled. "If he doesn't attempt a glammer, to try to hide the fact that he was properly decked by a girl." Madam Pomphrey smiled in return. "I daresay he deserved it then?" "Yes", they said in unison.

After Hermione's hand had been fixed up and they'd exited the infirmary with a promise to Madam Pomphrey to try and stay out of trouble, Neville pulled Hermione to the side again. "Professor Snape is going to want more of an explanation for your hand, I think. I'll see you in the common room." With that he pecked her on the cheek before heading off. Hermione didn't have long to wait before Severus was coming out of the infirmary. He spotted her and joined her, before they walked towards the dungeons in silence. At his classroom door, he stepped back holding it open until she had entered before following her in. "Are you alright? He didn't hit you did he?", he growled as he took her hand in his to look at it. His longer fingers caressed her hand and she shivered at the contact. "I'm okay. He was being rude about me not wanting to go to the Burrow for Christmas and punched Neville for coming to my defence. I punched him back and broke my hand on his face."

"Are you going home for Christmas then?", he asked as he continued holding her hand in his. Hermione shook her head as she held his gaze. His eyes darted to her lips and she flushed. "No, I've decided to stay here. I've also decided to take you up on your offer." His eyebrows rose as he continued to watch her. "Oh?" Hermione stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to his briefly. "Both of your offers", she said breathlessly. Snape groaned before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own.


	19. Apologies

I want to apologize for not putting up any new chapters in so long. The story is complete tho and you will get them. I've had a bit of really good luck lately tho. You see, I've met someone amazing and wonderful and he's just the best thing to happen to me in a very long time. I'm falling hard for Mr. Wonderful and if you've ever been in love before you know it makes you a bit absent minded. Without further ado here is your next chapter. There will be more to come soon. Thank you and Happy Valentines loyal readers.


	20. Hearts Desire Ch15

Severus pressed Hermione into his classroom door, as he drank greedily from her mouth. He swallowed her moan as he deepened the kiss, sweeping his tongue into her mouth and tasting every inch of its contours. Her tongue followed his back into his mouth, smoothing over his own. He groaned and ran his hand down her body before grasping her thigh and lifting her leg up over his hip. She canted her hips and ground against his growing erection, before pulling away from his mouth to catch her breath. He trailed kisses over her jaw and down her neck, as he ground his cock against her core. He broke off, throwing his own head back, as she thrust against him. "Gods", he groaned, "We need to stop, before I forget myself and take you against this door." His hand continued to run the length of her thigh, as he rested his forehead against hers. "I'll need to go ahead and inform Albus and Minerva of your decision." Hermione started. "To be my Apprentice", he continued.

"You're already of age and as we have yet to break the enchantment, they're will be no repercussions against us. I feel inclined to inform you, that even if it weren't for the enchantment, I don't think either of them have a problem with us having a relationship, as long as we're discrete about it." Hermione blushed. "Do they know then? About what happened? About my confession." Severus nodded against her forehead. "I didn't want to tell them, but it seems we've both been moping about and they ganged up on me, after you refused to talk to Minerva. Seemed to think I had done something to you, as a matter of fact." Hermione nodded. Then finally taking in his last statement, pushed him back to look into his face. "What did they think you had done?", she asked confused. "Not so much Dumbledore. I think he already knew what had happened and wanted me to confirm his suspicions. Minerva, however, seemed under the impression that I had forced myself on you. She apologized, after of course and said she didn't want to think so ill of my character, but given how we were avoiding each other and everyone else; she jumped to erroneous conclusions." Hermione scowled. "How could anyone think that you'd do anything that heinous? I mean, I know you're all dark and brooding and you snark about, but you're hardly the type to force yourself on anyone's company. If anything, you're more likely to hex me for forcing me own company on you."

"Snark about?" "I'll not apologize for that. You know that you're a snarky bastard who enjoys terrorizing students." Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth before it could run away with her further. She waited for him to blow up at her about her language and was startled when he started to laugh instead. When he had calmed himself down he gently closed her now gaping mouth, before gently brushing his lips over hers. "I do enjoy it. I'd never hex you, for forcing your company on me though. I've actually come to enjoy your company, even when we're arguing." He leaned in again to capture her lips and they began to lazily kiss each other again. They broke apart some time later and began to right their persons. "I've got to go and speak to the Headmaster, about starting your Apprenticeship in the new year and you should go freshen up and relax before dinner. He wandlessly summoned a jar and handed it to her. "Its' a salve, of my own design, for bruising and pain. It should help." he said. She stood on her toes again and brushed her lips across his, "Thank you, Severus", before taking her leave.

"I should like to inform you both, that Hermione has accepted my offer of Apprenticeship. She's agreed to start at the beginning of next term and I'll be letting her use her usual class time with me to study independently. I'm sure you'd agree, that she could easily pass her N.E.W.T.S in Potions, even without sitting the second semester. Some of the potions I'll be covering, she's already brewed on her own." Dumbledore smiled, remembering Hermione's potion accident in her second year when she successfully brewed the Polyjuice potion, but didn't double check to make sure the hairs she had acquired, were the ones she needed. "And the other matter, Severus?", McGonagall asked. Snape groaned inwardly. He should have known that neither of him would let him get away with saying nothing on the matter of him and Hermione, after his outburst the last time that they had talked. "We've… decided to take things slowly. We'll continue to be discreet, until the matter has been resolved." "Did you tell her that you _love_ her?", McGonagall asked in exasperation, at his deliberate dodging of what she really wanted to know. Dumbledore continued to smile at him, his eyes twinkling merrily. _Interfering busy bodies_ , Snape thought sourly. "No. I thought it better to take things slowly until we were both sure of what we wanted."

Showered and changed, Hermione grabbed the copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ first edition, that she had borrowed from the library, off of her bed and headed down to the common room. Neville was already reading a book on underwater plants, when she descended and shifted, so she could sit between his legs with her own reading material. Setting his book aside, he looked at the book she had brought and laughed. "Haven't you read that book enough times that you know it front to back by now?" Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "Actually, I've only read this copy about six times. Madam Pince has a copy of each edition that's ever come out and you'd be surprised at the things that were left out from current editions compared to earlier ones. I think that the Marauder's could have benefited from reading them, when they created their map. Of course, if they had, I'd never be able to hide from Ron when I need to. So, I guess it's better that they didn't." Hermione laughed. Neville kissed the top of her head and they both returned to their books

Neville and Hermione were headed down to dinner when they met with Dumbledore in the Entrance Hall. "Ahhh, Miss. Granger. I was hoping to catch you before dinner. I just need a moment of your time." Hermione nodded and told Neville she'd be in in a minute. "I heard that you had an altercation with young Mr. Weasley, in the village this afternoon." Hermione blushed and looked down at her feet. "Yes, Sir", she agreed, waiting to be reprimanded. "Yes, I have been informed that you did not start the argument, but saw fit to finish it. Mr. Weasley, has already been assigned detention for a week with Mr. Filch, for hitting Mr. Longbottom. I hope that you understand that I can not condone hitting; even if it was well deserved." Hermione looked up sharply to see Dumbledore's eyes twinkling merrily. "Therefore, I think that detention for a week, with Professor Snape, should suffice?" Hermione stifled a grin and nodded; her own eyes twinkling back at him. Dumbledore nodded and escorted her into the Great Hall, where they parted and headed to their own respective tables.

"So, what did Dumbledore want?", Neville asked. "He heard about what happened in Hogsmeade and gave me detention for a week, with Professor Snape for punching Ron.", she said smiling. "Ron got detention for a week too, with Filch." Harry said. "Although, he wasn't nearly as overjoyed.", he added frowning in confusion. Hermione and Neville both burst out laughing, leaning against each other. "I really don't see what's so funny about it." Hermione caught her breath, before hugging her friend. "I'll tell you some day, Harry, but for now let's eat. I'm starving." Ron was sitting at the other end of the table, scowling at the three and shoveling food into his mouth. Harry had taken Hermione's side again, after she and Neville had stormed off and then left him in the pub. Ron had stormed off and spent the rest of the trip up by the Shrieking Shack; attempting to glammer his eye, which had begun to blacken. He'd still received detention when he returned to the school from McGonagall, who had been owl'd by Rosmerta and been informed again, by Madam Pomphrey, after Hermione had shown up in the Hospital Wing with a broken hand. He wasn't surprised that she'd broken her hand, given how hard she had hit him. He was very surprised that she had hit him at all. He knew now, that there was no way to get her to get her to take him back, with the usual methods and would have to think of something else.

News of Hermione punching Ron, travelled the school fast and by Monday morning everyone knew. The Slytherins were taunting the redhead even more than usual about being laid flat by a girl. Even Draco, seemed to forget that he had once been decked by Hermione himself, as he mocked Ron. Harry, who would normally have spent his time defending Ron, left the other boy to stew in his own mess. He'd been trying to help his friend, but had already grown tired of his advice being unheeded time and time again. Ron was like a brother to him and he hated turning his back on his friend, but he'd already been doing that to Hermione, for Ron's sake and it hadn't helped matters. He took to spending more of his time with Hermione and Neville; when Hermione wasn't rushing off. He quickly realized that she wasn't spending nearly as much time with Neville, as they had assumed or been told she was. Hermione made no excuses, but Neville would nod knowingly at her when she'd take her leave. When he asked Neville, the other boy had told him that Hermione had other things to attend to and when she was ready to talk about them with him, she would. Harry frowned, but nodded minutely in understanding. Neville had become her closest confidant, since they started dating and Harry knew that things between them had changed. He was just glad that she at least had someone to confide in, even if it was no longer him.

Hermione entered Professor Snape's office and sat at her usual spot, across from him at his desk. She pulled the stack of first year essay's towards her and began marking them in silence. He glanced up at her and smiled, before continuing with his own marking. He'd decided the previous week, that the best way for her to serve her detention with him, was to help him mark papers. He had reminded her that he expected her to mark them as harshly as he would, because he expected more from his students and after checking on her progress had let her continue as she was. He would then cast a spell, changing her handwriting into his own, when she was finished. They both found the experience pleasant and as it helped him get things done quicker, so that they could spend time talking and getting to know each other better, they had continued, even after she had completed her detention. He found that he enjoyed her company immensely. She didn't fill silences with idle chatter, the way that some people did and when she did speak it was always interesting. They conversed on a great many different topics, as they were both well read. Sometimes getting into a fierce arguments when they disagreed, that usually ended with them snogging and then laughing over the whole matter. All in all he was happy.

Christmas break had finally commenced and Hermione stretched lazily, as she listened to her dorm mates getting ready for breakfast. She quickly dressed before heading down to breakfast to eat with Harry and Neville, before they had to get on the train. She was the only Gryffindor staying at Hogwarts for Christmas and she couldn't wait for the silence. She still wasn't speaking to Ron, but Harry and he had made up the night before. Ron didn't want to have to explain their distance to his mother, who was looking forward to them both coming home for Christmas. Ron was sitting on Harry's right and the two were talking animatedly about Quidditch as usual. Hermione was on Harry's left talking to Neville. He was going home to his Grandmother, as he did every year. They always went to St. Mungo's to visit his parents for Christmas. They were improving daily since Voldemort's fall and even recognized their son, more often than not. She waved her friends off after breakfast and headed down out onto the grounds to take a walk.

 **A/N: So, Hermione and Severus are slowly building a relationship with the acceptance of Minerva, Albus and Neville. Ron is up to something; now that he has realized that his usual method to apologize and bully Hermione aren't going to win her back anymore. Neville has another crush that he was on the verge of informing Hermione of, before they were rudely interrupted. Care to hazard a guess? I've got four more chapters to edit before I can continue and finish this. I hope that you're at least enjoying it. I'm tired now and will continue this tomorrow. For now, I need to read some steamy M/M Harry Potter fics and enjoy some debauchery.**


	21. Hearts Desire Ch 16

Hermione breathed in the fresh air as she walked the castle grounds, marveling at its beauty in the freshly fallen snow. This would be her first Christmas here at the castle and her first Christmas not surrounded by her family and friends. A part of her felt bad for lying to them, but this would also be her first Christmas with Severus. She was looking forward to spending some time with him; that wasn't divided by classes, homework, study and their many other obligations. Instead they'd have nearly three weeks to themselves. It would also be nice to, for once, not have to dodge her friends in order to spend time with him. He was at the moment helping escort the students to the train or she'd have already been down in the dungeons with him. They had plans to meet up in his rooms for lunch.

Ron had felt a little foolish when he had seen Neville packing his trunk to go home for the holidays too, but he pushed those thoughts aside. He had other things to consider. The first being how to get his hands on a love potion without it being traced back to him. If Hermione wasn't going to come to her senses and come back to him of her own accord, then he'd have to help her. He had known since their third year that they were destined to be together. Hermione had still been too interested in her studies to consider dating anyone at the time, but after the Yule Ball in their fourth year, he knew he had to catch her interest. She'd been angry at him for not openly acknowledging her femininity, but it was hardly his fault that she didn't make herself up like the other girls. Nor his fault, that he'd been caught up in Fleur's allure. All the boys had been, but given that she was part Veela; it really wasn't any of their faults. There were some things you just can't fight against.

Like Lavender's attraction to him. He hadn't been aware that Hermione was coming around to the idea of _them,_ until after Lavender had made it known that she fancied him. It had been nice to be the one pursued for once. It didn't hurt either, to show Hermione what she had been missing. He had seen how angry she was every time Lavender entered the room. The fury in her beautiful eyes, when Lavender called him that sickening endearment of hers. The jealousy, when they'd openly snog in the common room. He had enough of her simpering and didn't want to wait any longer, lest Hermione move on and had taken advantage of his stay in the hospital, after his own run in with a love potion. He'd been happy that Hermione had come to the Hospital Wing to check on him and hold his hand. It only confirmed that she was interested in him, with her open concern for his well being. He'd kept his eyes closed and reveled in it. Fantasizing about holding her hand while walking through the hallways, snogging her openly to show everyone that she was his and eventually being the one to take her virginity. They'd get married and she'd stay at home like his Mum, taking care of their children and him.

It was everything that he could ever hope for. He'd almost had it all in his grasp too, but she wasn't cooperating. They'd started dating, but she refused to snog in public with him. She preferred their intimate moments to be in private. While miffed, he had settled for holding her hand at the very least. She'd also refused to sleep with him. He'd already lost his virginity to Lavender and had even snuck around with a few other girls in the school. No one of course knew any of this, because he was cautious. He didn't want Hermione or Harry to get wind that he hadn't been faithful. He'd tried to be, but it was her own fault for denying him. He had needs too.

Then, she'd gone and broken up with him and immediately started dating Neville of all people, to get back at him. The only blessing he saw in this was that at least her virginity would still be a guarantee for him, even if Neville had found his backbone. Nothing was going right elsewhere tho. He hadn't expected her to be dating Neville for very long. He'd also not expected her to take up Snape on his Apprenticeship. Her indecision on a career had made him hope that she'd seen that she wouldn't need one with him. Now, she'd made a decision and one that would take years of study before she achieved Mastery and years more to establish herself. There would be no time for him. No, he had to do something to fix his future. He'd have to help her see reason.

Harry glanced over at his friend's smile and got a sick feeling in his stomach. He looked back over to Neville, with whom he'd been conversing and noticed his equally worried frown. Sighing, he pulled out his deck of Exploding Snap and got Ron's attention to play a few hands before lunch. He didn't know what his friend was thinking, but knowing Ron and his one track mind as of late, he knew it had to do with Hermione.

It was half past eleven when Hermione made her way back into the castle and down the dungeons for her lunch date. She could hardly believe that she'd spent the whole morning wandering the grounds. It wasn't until her stomach reminded her that she was starting to get hungry, that she even noticed how cold she was. Even with the sun out, it had still been freezing. She could hardly remember the last time that she'd spent any prolonged period of time outdoors though. Most of her time was spent holed up in the library or the common room completing homework, helping the boys complete theirs or studying. If they hadn't dragged her outdoors for their Quidditch games or to sit with them by the lake, she might never have left the castle her entire Hogwarts career.

There were many ways that she was grateful for the two of them. They had insured that she had fun while at school. As grating as it had been, to be dragged off on adventures and away from her books, to chase after errant Slytherins or stick their noses into things that had nothing to do with them; she couldn't say that she regretted any of it. She couldn't imagine losing Harry, before she had even gotten a chance to know him, because she wasn't there. While they had each played their own part, that was equally important, it was often her cool thinking and logic, that had gotten them out of the messes they'd gotten themselves into. It was funny to think that they might never have become friends to begin with, if it hadn't of been for Voldemort. The man had sealed his own fate in many ways, but perhaps one of the most significant, was by bringing them together, by relying on a simpering fool who had let a troll into the castle. Hermione smiled in remembrance, of how brave Harry and Ron had been to come to her rescue, when they had barely any experience with magic under their belts.

They'd been steadfast friends ever since that night. Sure, they'd had their ups and downs, but Harry and Ron had always been there for her and she for them. It was painful to think that she might lose Ron's friendship, because she'd been foolish enough to think that her school girl crush on him could be anything more. Or to continue to go back to him, even when it clearly wasn't meant to be. She'd learned early on that when she kissed him it didn't spark anything in her, but had continued to try for him. It really wasn't until after that fateful first encounter with Professor Snape, that she discovered what it was that was missing. She couldn't go back after realizing that; even if she had wanted to after what he'd said to her. They were better off as friends. They might still fight, but they'd always gotten over it in the past and moved on. She only hoped that he'd soon realize that there could never be anything more than friendship between them, so that things could return to normal. Ron could be incredibly thick and stubborn, but he was by no means a fool. Once he got over his anger and jealousy, he'd soon realize that this was for the best and find someone better suited to him.

Severus paced his study, occasionally sitting down only to jump back up and begin pacing again. His eyes darting between the clock on his mantle and the door. He could hardly believe it when she said that she planned to remain at the castle over Christmas break. Even more so, when she had told him that she was hoping to spend more time with him. He'd agreed to lunch today, after he'd seen the students off on the train and had time to work on finishing up with his grading and student reports for the end of the semester. He'd gotten quite a bit done, before he'd become too distracted by the clock to continue. This would be their first time alone together, where he could guarantee no distractions. The Headmaster, himself was off on his own retreat and none of the rest of the staff dared to bother him during his holidays. The castle was also nearly empty of students, as they were spending more time with their families since Voldemort's fall, simply because they could without threat. As the time drew closer he summoned an elf, to insure that their meal would be sent up promptly and then sat down once more to try and compose himself.

Not long after, he heard a tentative knock on his door and hurried over to open it. He smoothed his hand over his shirt and ran a nervous hand over his hair, before opening the door. Hermione was standing just on the other side, wearing a pair of blacks slacks and a white button up blouse, with a soft pink jumper thrown over top. Her cheeks were glowing, her smile warm and her eyes sparkling. It took everything in him, not to just forget lunch entirely and feast upon her. He was a gentleman though and lead her over to the fireplace, where a small table was set up for them to eat at. The elves had outdone themselves with the meal and they sat and talked while eating roasted chicken breast in a cranberry vinaigrette, small potatoes in butter and steamed vegetables. For desert there was cheesecake topped with blackberries. When they were finished, they moved to the small couch and continued talking about inconsequential things. Neither taking much notice, as the elves popped in to remove the traces of their meal.

Hermione moved closer to Severus as she listened to him talk and he draped his arm over behind her. When he paused she looked up to see him watching her. She'd taken up his hand at some point and had been tracing her fingers over the small scars from his years as a Potion's Master. He dipped his head and she eagerly lifted hers for his kiss. His lips were soft and hesitant on hers, as they always were when it was of their own volition. Always gently asking if this was alright. If she was sure, without any words. Hermione turned in her seat and rising up on her knees beside him, carded her fingers through his hair. He groaned and deepened the kiss, even as he pulled her over so that she was straddling his lap. As they continued to kiss each other, Hermione began to feel Severus hardening beneath her and rolled her hips instinctively against his arousal. Snape groaned again and bucked beneath her and swallowed her answering moan, as he continued to devour her mouth.

He broke away first to try and catch his breath and her lips moved to kiss their way down his jaw, before she nuzzled into his neck. He cupped her bottom, squeezing the firm globes of flesh and holding her to him, even as she ground herself against his erection. Merlin he wanted her so bad. It was much too soon though and if they didn't stop, he didn't think he'd be able to. "Hermione", he panted. "We should stop now. I don't think we're ready for this just yet." She bit his neck gently, causing him to moan before laving the spot with her tongue. "Gods above!", Severus gasped. Hermione giggled and continued to nibble, kiss and lick his throat while rubbing herself against him. Despite his protestations, he was holding her to him and thrusting his hips up to meet hers. His hands kneading her back and butt. He pulled her head back by her hair and reclaimed her lips in a bruising kiss. "We really should stop Hermione.", he tried again, when he'd forced himself to pull back.

All movements between them ceased as she looked deep into his eyes and held his face between her hands. "I don't want to stop Severus." She smiled warmly at him and pecked him on his kiss swollen lips. "I've never felt ready before. The time never seemed right. The person I was with, never the one I wanted it to be with. This feels right though. You feel right. I want you Severus. Only you." He looked deep into her eyes for confirmation of her words and saw everything. He saw her hopes, fears, acceptance and compassion. There wasn't a hint of deception or subterfuge within those open brown eyes. She wanted this with him. She well and truly wanted him. He wasn't even aware of the tears welling up in his own eyes, as he captured her lips once more. Their movements were unhurried unlike on previous occasions. They kissed as if time had stopped and they had all of the time in the world. Touching, tasting, and exploring each others mouths as they never truly had before.

 **A/N: I know. I know. Pretty horrible cliff hanger right there. Hermione's virginity hangs in the balance. Will they or won't they?**

 **Ron plans on using a love potion on Hermione to get her to come back to him. He's really effed up in the head if he really thinks that Hermione will be anything like his mother. Molly was built to be a mother and nothing more. Really, that was her life's ambition. Hermione, on the other hand, has been working her entire life towards proving herself to everyone. The smartest witch of their age isn't just going to settle down after Hogwarts to be a wife and mother. She's going to try and affect change in the wizarding world to make it a better place for everyone.**

 **That isn't to say that she won't become a wife and mother, it just won't be all that she does. I see her as wanting to improve the world for present and future generations and if she plans on improving it, then she must also be planning on contributing future generations.**

 **Harry and Neville are suspicious of Ron and Hermione still wants to give him the benefit of the doubt on some level because of all of the history they've shared together. I mean, he did help rescue her from a Troll. I think her and Harry should both just give up on him, but Gryffindors are known to be foolhardy.**


	22. Hearts Desire Ch 17

Ron opened another box and peered inside it. He carefully moved the items around inside reading labels and keeping an ear out. They had arrived back early enough for lunch and he had made excuses to skive off helping with the preparation. Harry and Ginny were more than enough to help his mother out. He had wanted a chance to look in some of the boxes that the twins were storing in their old room from their shop without interruption. He doubted he'd find anything his first time around, but didn't want to be caught in the act of looking. Any excuse to have a free moment to himself to look; he'd happily take. Although, he had no doubts that his motives were pure and clear, he didn't want anyone else to know what he was up to. Harry in particular would be put out with him if he even suspected what Ron was up to. "Ron! Mum says to come down and set the table. Lunch will be ready soon.", Ginny called up the stairs. Grumbling, he closed the box he was looking in and marked it with a small 'x' before quietly removing himself from the twin's room and bounding down the stairs.

Severus was propped over Hermione on the couch kissing languidly over her face and neck. Her jumper lay discarded on the top of the couch and his shirt was untucked, her hands beneath it running over his torso and around his back. He pulled back and she smiled up at him. "If you're sure about this…" "I am.", she interrupted. He chuckled and kissed her nose. "If you're sure, then I think that we'd be better off moving to the bedroom. While comfortable, a couch really isn't the best place to lose your virginity." Hermione blushed and Severus sighed. "I want this. I want you too and while I have some reservations, because of our age difference and your inexperience, I'm too selfish to give this up. To give you up. If I'm so lucky to be your first and hopefully only; then I want this to be a good experience for you." He stood up and offered her his hand before leading her to his bedroom.

She paused in the doorway and took in his room. His fourposter bed was the same as in the student dormitories. The hangings though were a deep forest green as were his sheets. His comforter was surprisingly cream colored the with a red and gold border. He had a small desk, a wardrobe and a small bookcase. There was a small fireplace, built for warmth only on one wall. While on the opposite wall there was a door leading presumably to his bathroom. While the room wasn't sparse, it wasn't cluttered either and was clean and inviting as much as her own was. Very unlike what she had come to know from her boys.

He watched her with amusement as she took in his room. He crossed back over to her and pulled her into him and began kissing her again. His lips teasing as his fingers moved to unbutton her blouse. Her own fingers moved assuredly over his own buttons and they both paused to let their shirts slide from their shoulders to pool on the floor by their feet. They broke their kiss to explore each others bodies with their hands and their eyes. Hermione traced her fingers over scars both silvered with age and some still pink and healing. She didn't dare ask about them. She knew that they were from him being tortured by Voldemort. Each a badge of courage for what he had overcome to be standing here with her today. His hands moved over her torso in reverence as well. He cupped her full breasts and ran the pad of his thumbs over her nipples causing her to gasp and watching in wonder as they pebbled beneath the cloth of her flimsy bra.

He captured her lips again and moved her back towards his bed. Lifting her up onto it and following her in, never breaking their kiss. He lay half on top of her, his knee between her legs pressing into her center. He flicked open the front catch on her bra allowing her breasts to fall free before dipping his head to trail kisses over her neck and chest before nuzzling a soft mound. His tongue flicked out to taste and she flexed her hips into him as his tongue made contact with her nipple. He began to tease her other nipple with his nimble fingers even as he licked, nibbled and suckled the first. Her mews of contentment urged him on as he moved from one breast to the next. His fingers playing over the breast his mouth wasn't occupying. He continued to feast on her chest; listening intently to the sounds escaping her lips and learning what she liked best for future reference. He had no intention of giving her up now.

Hermione was in heaven already and he had barely touched her. She wanted more. She wanted all of him. Even more she wanted to pleasure him too. Pushing back at him. She easily flipped him over and began her own exploration of his chest. He allowed her to she knew and was amused, but patient. She followed his instruction as if brewing a potion with only his own demonstration to go by. She kissed her way down his throat and over his chest before tentatively licking over his own flat nipple. Marveling as it puckered under her ministrations and loving the gasp it elicited from his lips. She moved from one to the other licking, nibbling and suckling at his flesh. His skin was salty to the taste and she found it pleasant. Her fingers likewise played with his other nipple while her mouth was exploring the other. He bucked his hips and dug his fingers into her hair encouraging her exploration. Taking the initiative and wanting to explore more of him; she moved her other hand to his trousers and cupped him through the material.

He gasped and bucked his hips up violently as he suddenly felt her hand cupping his manhood through his slacks. He hadn't been expecting her to take things further, but continued to let her explore him at her leisure. He almost lost control when he felt her flick open his trousers before dipping her hand into them and his boxers grasping him. The feel of her warm soft flesh against his most sensitive part nearly had him letting go and coming in his pants like an adolescent. "Minx.", he hissed before flipping them and pinning her to the bed. She smiled saucily up at him as she reached for him again and he groaned before pulling her hands above her head and holding them down with one of his own. He kissed her again, devouring her mouth hungrily and she bucked her hips and ground against him. He needed to keep control of himself or he might forget her inexperience and hurt her. She was making things difficult for him though and he was hard put not to just bury himself in her right that moment. He summoned his wand and quickly divested them both of their remaining clothes, pausing to cast a quick charm against pregnancy, before depositing the instrument under his pillow.

He chuckled softly when he finally noticed that her eyes were glued to a rather spectacular part of his anatomy. He was impressive in length and girth and wondered if she'd change her mind after seeing him. He was bigger than most wizards. Instead of fear or trepidation in her eyes though; he saw blatant lust and had to close his eyes and count to ten when she licked her lips at the sight of him. Even experienced witches had had some doubts when they'd set eyes upon his tool. He returned to kissing her body. Moving steadily down and not releasing her hands until he was at her stomach. He lapped at her belly button and smiled when he felt her flex her hips. He moved steadily down. Tracing his nose and lips over her hips and thighs. Coming close to, but never touching where he knew she wanted him to. She whimpered and pulled at his hair trying to guide him to her apex. Her thighs fell open inviting him in and after much teasing he moved towards her center.

Hermione gasped at the first feel of him touching her center. She didn't know what to expect and was surprised when she heard him inhaling her scent and moaning with pleasure. A part of her wanted to close her thighs because she had never considered why anyone would want to smell or taste that part of her. She kept herself clean, but had never seen the appeal. Even though she had admittedly considered tasting him in such a way. She gasped again and then groaned when she felt the first lap of his tongue over her folds. She propped herself up on her elbows before pulling his pillows up behind her back to get a better view what he was doing. His eyes were on her as his fingers pried her outer lips apart and flicked his tongue over the tight little bud within. Her hips thrust involuntarily and her head fell back at the sensation. He chuckled at her reaction and then pushed a finger into her slowly as he began to eat her.

He moved his finger in and out of her slowly. Allowing her to adjust to its intrusion before he added a second and then a third. He continued to enjoy her sweet nectar as she became more and more excited. Her juices were flowing. Her passage slick and stretched enough to make it easier for him to enter her. He thought about taking her then, but decided to continue playing with her body until he'd made her cum on his fingers. She was thrashing above him and it was only his own strength and weight that kept her from bucking him straight off of the bed in her pleasure. He could feel her getting closer as her walls clasped at his fingers and tried to suck them back in each time he pulled back. Soon he felt her peak and as she crashed with her first orgasm, he greedily lapped up her juices. He sat back and watched her come down and marveled again at her perfection. Her beauty. And how lucky he was to have her. He waited until she opened her eyes and looked up at him again before moving between her thighs. He placed the tip of his cock at her entrance and gently pushed into her; never taking his eyes off of hers. He leaned down and captured her lips again for a slow kiss as he rocked against her with just the tip. She bucked under him seeking more and he pulled back to look into her eyes as he slipped another inch into her.

He moved slowly. Watching and gauging her reaction, but Hermione wanted all of him. She knew that he had to go slow. Not only because it was her first time, but also because of how large he was. He wouldn't hurt her. She trusted him. As he inched his way into her body she could feel herself being stretched around him. It was a little uncomfortable, but didn't hurt because he had already prepared her a little with his fingers and mouth. He paused again when he reached her barrier and leaned down to give her another reassuring kiss. "This is going to hurt at first, but the pain will subside and then it will begin to feel good. I won't move after until you're ready." She nodded and leaned up to kiss him again. Severus thrust into her, burying himself to the hilt and stilling. He swallowed her scream and kissed away her tears as her body adjusted to his intrusion. Her walls squeezed his cock deliciously and it was all he could do not to move. She was so tight and felt so good around him.

It had hurt, just as he'd said, just as she knew it would. She'd heard the other girls in her dorm talking about their first times and was glad that it didn't hurt nearly as much as they had claimed it had. After a few minutes, where he continued to kiss and caress her as if she were precious to him, the initial pain ebbed and she rotated her hips experimentally and smiled at the hiss it garnered from him.

"You'll be the death of me, Minx, but what a way to go.", he growled softly. Hermione smiled and rolled her hips again. Severus began to move slowly and smiled wickedly down at her when she gasped. His movements were slow as he drew almost all of the way out of her before pushing back in. She closed her eyes and threw her head back reveling in the sensation of his body moving within hers. "Open your eyes, My Minx. I want to watch you." Hermione opened her eyes again and they stared into each others eyes as they moved together. "Please, Severus.", she gasped. "What do you want, My Minx? Tell me." "I need… *gasp*… please… I need more… Harder…" He smiled and began thrusting harder into her. Reigning himself in and taking his cues from her. He wanted to taker her harder and faster, but held himself back considerably. She wasn't ready for his full power. If he let loose with everything inside of him like he wanted, he might hurt her. He could wait. He didn't want to drive her away with the full power of his desire. He continued to pick up speed as he made love to her.

She could feel that he was holding back and knew that he was doing so in deference to her own inexperience, but didn't want him to. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Hermione began thrusting back against him. The new angle, as she arched her back, allowing him to slip into her further. Her clit rubbed against the hair at the base of his cock with each thrust and she could feel herself climbing higher with each stroke he took. He suddenly reached between them and rolled her clit between two fingers and she broke. Her climax washing over the both of them as he took her a little harder and a little faster. He buried himself in her as he suddenly came hard. His head flew back as he cried out and she felt gush after gush of his cum hitting the back of her womb. She climaxed again at the feeling and her body milked him dry. Severus collapsed, careful to fall to the side so as not to crush her and pulled her body into his. He rested his head on her breast and caressed her partially distended belly. Unbidden images of Hermione's belly swelling with his child came into his mind.

It was too soon to be thinking about children and a foolish notion besides. He still wasn't entirely sure of their relationship as it was. They had gone further already than he had thought they would ever go. He didn't regret it though. He felt honored that she had let him be her first. He'd always thought that Weasley had been; given his reputation among Severus' own House. If it weren't for Slytherin discretion, the entire school would probably know how many nights Weasley had spent in the Dungeons. He wouldn't be the one to tell Hermione, even now with how much he was growing to care for her. It wouldn't do to hurt her, when that relationship was now in her past. He listened as her breathing began to even out as she fell asleep and continued to think. He wanted to make her exclusively his, but wouldn't push. She had a right to explore her options after wasting so much time with the red headed menace. And while he hoped that she might choose him; he wasn't going to bet on it and would instead cherish every moment that she was with him. He wandlessly added another log to his fire before pulling his blanket over the both of them and drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N: So, Ron's a Slytherin slut. It's both too bad and good at the same time that his indiscretions were never revealed to the rest of the school.**

 **Hermione and Severus finally got together! I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did. I think Hermione will be able to take everything he has to give.**


	23. Hearts Desire Ch 18

Ron spent the first week of Christmas break going through his brother's boxes when he could get a spare moment. The rest of the time was spent helping his Mum clean the house in preparation of his older brother's coming for Christmas and playing outside when the weather permitted with Harry and Ginny. The twins almost caught him a couple of times when they came by to visit with the family, but so far his activities had escaped much notice. By the beginning of the second week he was getting a little desperate and was losing hope that he'd ever find what he needed. Harry noted his friend's preoccupation and tried to divert his attention to other things and on most occasions felt that he had succeeded. He didn't want to think ill of his best friend since he was eleven, but he was beginning to think that Ron was up to something. Ron was sitting across from Harry three days before Christmas concentrating on the game of Wizard's Chess between them. Harry was still nowhere near as skilled at the game as his friend, but had gotten good enough over the years to challenge Ron a little. Ginny was in the kitchen helping her mother finish preparing dinner before his father, Bill and his wife, Charlie, and Fred and George came home.

Having a moment alone, Harry decided to ask his friend how he was feeling. "Why do you ask?", Ron queried not looking up. "You just seem a bit out of it lately and I wanted to make sure that everything was okay with you." Harry replied as Ron made his move and Harry's Rook was dragged off the board. "Ever since you and Hermione split up this last time, you've been different. I guess, I'm just worried about you." He paused gathering his resolve and forging ahead. "I know that you really wanted things to work about between you two and in the beginning it really looked like it might, but you two are just too different. You both want different things. Your arguments have been so much worse since you started dating and I don't want to lose either of you as friends." Harry looked up to see Ron glaring at him angrily, but continued anyways. "I know that you don't want to hear this and this is probably the worst time for me to bring this up, but I can't just keep quiet anymore. I care about you, both of you. Let her go. Salvage what friendship you can from her. Give her time to explore herself and find out what she wants. Maybe she might give you guys another chance. Or she might find someone else, you both might. We've all grown up too fast what with the threat of Voldemort." Ron shuddered at the name, but continued to sit in stony silence. "Now, that he's gone we all need a chance to just slow down. I mean, Hermione of all people didn't even have a career picked out until Snape asked her if she'd like to apprentice under him. She was so scared that we wouldn't make it that she didn't even hope for a future." Ron started. "How do you know that?"

Harry relaxed his shoulders a bit as he saw a change in Ron's demeanor. "I'd have trouble sleeping some nights and would go to the common room so I wouldn't disturb anyone. Sometimes I'd find her sitting in front of the fire studying and other times she'd just be sitting there staring at the fire. She didn't want to talk about what was on her mind most of the time and would lie outright about her worry over tests, but I could tell something else was on her mind. Gradually I got her to open up, but it wasn't easy. She worried about me and what I had to do. She worried about you and your family. About whether it even mattered how hard she studied. If she'd even have a future at all. There are no guarantees in War." Harry moved another chess piece and Ron returned his attention to the board for a moment. "Like this game. Everything could feel like it's going your way and your victory assured and then something comes along that you didn't even see and it's over. You've lost." Ron moved his Queen and whispered, "Checkmate."

Harry hoped that what he'd said had gotten through to his friend finally and headed into the kitchen when he heard the floo activate. Ron sat staring at the Chessboard in front of him before he rose and headed upstairs.

Dinner was as loud and boisterous as it always was whenever the Weasley's all got together. Charlie had caught a late Portkey so he'd arrive around dinner time. He had flooed in with Mr. Weasley from the Ministry. Bill and his wife Fleur had been the second to arrive, followed quickly by the twins. They'd all helped set the table and brought out the dishes that Mrs. Weasley had been cooking all afternoon. Harry was pleased to see his friend laughing with the twins and back to his usual self since the holiday had begun. His talk seemed to have worked and he only hoped that things would continue in a positive way. They had a week and a half left before they returned to Hogwarts just after the New Year. He hoped that Hermione wasn't studying too much and took some time off to enjoy her holiday. At least he knew that Snape wasn't having her work over the holiday, since he had decided that she could start her apprenticeship at the start of the next term. Even with his changed attitude over the man, he wouldn't have been surprised if he had made Hermione work over the holiday.

Severus awoke slowly and groaned audibly. Hermione was licking his cock, taking long, slow strokes with her tongue from the base to the tip. He was already hard as a rock and he wondered how long she'd been at it before he'd come around. The witch was insatiable and they'd rarely left his quarters since the beginning of break. He'd had to insist that they make appearances at meals at the very least. With Gryffindor tower empty and Minerva aware of their budding relationship, there was no one to question her whereabouts. "You're going to be the death of me witch!" He groaned again as she dipped her tongue into his slit. "You say that every time, Severus, but you're as healthy as a horse." "And hung like one too witch", he growled pulling her to him. He kissed her as she straddled his waist before he lowered her back down. Knowing what he wanted, Hermione eagerly aligned herself with his pulsing member, before impaling herself once more on him. She rocked herself slowly on him, teasing him while he ran his hands over her torso. Cupping her breasts and squeezing them before moving down to her waist.

It had taken Hermione getting frustrated with his continued need to treat her like a fragile glass doll and rolling him over to take over for him to understand that she liked it rough. She'd stuck him to the bed posts using a sticking charm and quickly impaled herself on him. Then she had rode him hard and fast, bouncing on his cock and lifting the both of the them from the bed with the force of her motions. She'd been glorious and after he'd gotten over his initial shock he'd given her instructions to touch herself even as he thrust his own hips up to meet her. The experience had been like nothing he'd ever had before and he fell a little more in love with her. They now spent most of their day talking or brewing together. Occasionally getting into an argument that always ended with them naked. Reading companionably in the evenings before heading to bed and ravishing each other all over again and waking up in the morning for more. Some mornings he'd wake up first and slowly wake her up with his mouth or his cock. He loved sliding into her while she was still asleep and finding her ready for him. Other mornings she'd surprise him.

Hermione's back arched and they both called out the others name as they reached completion together. Hermione slumped over him and they both lay sweaty and panting. "Merlin, if I could offer you the Apprentice quarters I would, just so we continue to wake up like this." She giggled. "We'd both be late to class every morning too." She flicked her finger over his nipple and he bucked his hips into her; his cock still inside of her. "Keep that up witch and I'll have to ravish you again." Hermione flicked his nipple again and squealed when he flipped her over and proceeded to keep his promise.

Snape finished getting dressed and looked over at the witch sleeping on his bed, tangled in his sheets. He smiled and went over to place a kiss on her forehead. He'd miss having her here. The past two and a half weeks had been the best that he could ever remember, but the students would be returning soon. He had to go and meet the Headmaster for a meeting before the start of the new term. He'd considered many times asking about Hermione staying in the Apprentice rooms that were usually added onto a Master's room by the castle when they took one on, but decided against it. There would be time enough later for that, once she graduated. Besides he didn't want Gryffindors running around his domain just yet. He'd have to make it very clear to them upon their return that while she was there, as in her capacity as an Apprentice, he wanted no dunderheads distracting her.

Albus ended the staff meeting and sat back waiting for the rest of the staff to go about their days. He had asked Severus to wait and was amused that Minerva had yet to stand up either. The door closed as the last staff member left and Dumbledore continued to sit and watch Severus with amused twinkling eyes. He loved to unnerve the younger man with his silences, as Severus hated time wasted when he could be doing other activities. Albus had no doubt that he'd win this round, as he'd been made aware that a certain young woman had been spending most of her time with his Potion's Master since the holidays started. Severus sighed. "Could we cease with these silly games, Albus. What did you want to discuss. I have a few more potions to finish before the dunderheads return from their holidays." Albus smiled more broadly. "Poppy tells me that you've already refilled her stores with the help of Miss. Granger. How is she by the way." "Adequate. She still has much to learn, but I have little doubt to her abilities or I wouldn't have offered her the Apprenticeship." Minerva smirked. "I'd say she was more than adequate for you to take her on, Severus. More to the point, I think that what we'd both like to know is if you've told the girl how you feel about her yet." Snape scowled at the older woman. "I hardly see how that's any of your business, Minerva." "I'd say it's very much my business! Hermione is one of my Gryffindors and I've known you since you were a boy, Severus. I care very much for both of you and only want to see you happy." Severus sighed. He very much wished he was still lying in bed with said Gryffindor, instead of being interrogated by his oldest friends. "I haven't told her yet. It hasn't been that long since we agreed to see where this goes and I'm not ready to admit to anything until we're both sure. We have been spending time together as I'm sure you're both well aware of. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I have potions to complete before tomorrow evening."

 **A/N: Hermione and Severus have enjoyed their Christmas break immensely. Simply enjoying being a couple. Even when they argue they've found a way to enjoy each other. Harry is hoping that his last talk with Ron has finally gotten through to him. I'm really tired and that's it lol. Today has been a long day and tomorrow promises to be longer, but I have Green Enchiladas to look forward to.**


	24. Hearts Desire Ch 19

The last few days of their holiday had gone better than their first weeks. Ron seemed more relaxed since their last talk and Harry could only hope that it would last this time. Hermione was never mentioned anything more than in passing. Wondering how her holiday had gone. If she'd taken any time to just relax. And the desire to be reunited once they returned to school so they could share their holiday experiences before classes resumed. The Weasley Parent's waved to them happily as the train began to pull away from the platform. Bill and Charlie had, had to leave right after New Years, but had wished them well for the New Year. Both promising to make time to come and see the family again before next Christmas. Fred and George having wished them well and promising to see them again very soon if all went well, the day before they had to return. They had been hinting all winter break that they'd be seeing more of them soon, but refused to explain any further.

Harry had his suspicions, but kept them to himself so as not to spoil it for his friends. He knew that Fred and George had been considering opening up a new store, now that their business was well and truly taking off. Harry, being a silent partner, was brought into the discussion on occasion when they could catch him alone.

He was happy for them and didn't once regret helping them start up. They had offered him compensation, but he had refused. Making it clear that as long as they continued to bring laughter and happiness back to the Wizarding World one joke at a time that, that was compensation enough. Much to Ron's displeasure Harry had been granted the right to anything he wanted from their shop free of charge. He never took much, but accepted this at least. If only to appease the twins need to repay him.

Hermione was waiting in the Entrance Hall when her boys walked over the crest of the hill up from where the carriages had dropped them off. They ran up to her, Neville catching her up in his strong arms and twirling her about before depositing her after they saw her. He kept his arm around her shoulders as the four of them and Ginny headed to towards the Great Hall for lunch. The Headmaster welcomed them all back merrily and Hermione couldn't help but let her eyes pass over Severus. It had been especially hard for the both of them to get out of bed that morning. They'd agreed to go on as normal. Discretion was still of the utmost importance, at least until she graduated. She listened to her friends intently as they told her of their holidays while they ate lunch. "So Hermione, I hope you didn't spend the entire break studying.", Harry said finally. Turning his attention to her. "No, I walked around the grounds some, read and relaxed. It was nice, the castle being quiet for once.", she laughed. Neville laughed along with her. "Yes, you do look _very_ relaxed.", he said meaningfully. Hermione blushed elbowing her boyfriend playfully and changing the subject.

Ron watched the whole exchange, laughing along with everyone else. Inside he was curious at what Neville was hinting at, but more annoyed at the easiness between the two of them. He was jealous at how relaxed she seemed to be about the other boy openly touching her. There was something different about her too, but he couldn't quite place what it was. He was more relaxed himself, but for different reasons. Stashed in the bottom of his trunk inside of a pair of maroon socks, that his mother had knitted for him two Christmas' ago was the answer to all of his problems. He only needed to wait for the perfect opportunity to execute his plan. Soon Hermione would come to realize that they were meant to be together. He returned his attention to the conversations around him.

The first few weeks back were hectic as the students got used to being back in class again. Hermione, while more relaxed, was even more on top of them all to study, as their N.E.W.T.S were drawing ever closer. The boys buckled down and worked diligently in the hopes of not incurring her wrath, after she nearly bit the heads off of a group of second years who were being particularly loud one evening. All of Gryffindor soon realized that when Hermione was studying they needed to move their activities to another part of the castle. Their study group grew as students gravitated to Hermione in the hopes of gleaning something from her that might help themselves. Their professor's also seemed to be in the same frame of mind as Hermione and were piling homework onto the already overtaxed seventh years.

Potions was spent without Hermione as she had begun her Apprenticeship with Snape. Instead, she was either in his Potions lab working on something separate from her classmates or at the front of the classroom at his desk marking, preparing ingredients or reading. Her evenings three nights a week were much the same as she would leave her friends studying or doing their homework while she headed to the dungeons. Most of their time together lately was spent on the things that she needed to learn as his Apprentice and Snape was still a grueling task master. He demanded perfection in her work and she spent many long hours chopping vegetables to perfect her technique and speed those first weeks. When they were done they devoted a little time to themselves each evening before Hermione went back to Gryffindor tower. By February they had moved onto her learning to identify potions ingredients by sight, their uses and how viable they were. Valentine's was fast approaching and Hermione wondered if they would mark the occasion. She'd never really given the holiday much thought before, even when she had been dating Ron as the three of them had usually spent it together.

Severus was also thinking about Valentines Day. This would be his first one with someone and he was well aware how the holiday appealed to the fairer sex. He knew that Hermione probably wasn't expecting anything from him, what with their relationship being relatively new and them having to hide it. He knew that she'd probably spend the day with Potter, Weasley and Longbottom. The former and the latter he had no problems with, but he still didn't trust the Weasley boy. Hermione had told him over Christmas that she and Longbottom had parted amicably awhile back. They were keeping up appearances though as neither wanted to be accosted by others. Hermione because she was now with him and Longbottom because he wasn't ready for all of the girls who had suddenly taken notice of him. Hermione didn't say anything, but Severus also got the distinct impression that the boy had turned his attentions elsewhere and wasn't ready to face his new attraction openly. He had his suspicions. Years of being a spy helped him pick up things that other people missed.

It was also what made him suspect that the Weasley boy was up to something. When everyone else was distracted by conversation, food or their work he'd often see the boy watching Hermione. He also observed Potter's subtle glances at his friend as well. While slower on the uptake, his years of being tested by the Dark Lord and Dumbledore had obviously rubbed off marginally on the boy. He obviously realized that there was something still off.

Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting under their usual tree by the lake working on their spell work. The day was exceptionally warm considering it was still considered winter and they were enjoying being outside after being cooped up in the castle for months. "So, do you and Neville have anything planned for Valentine's Day?", Harry asked as he practiced his wand movements. Hermione reached over and smoothed out his flicks before she answered. "Not really, we haven't had a moment to really discuss it yet." Ron was watching her again with an intensity that was beginning to unnerve her, but she ignored him. He'd been watching her with an increased frequency since Christmas. At first she hadn't thought anything of it, but after a time it began to make her feel uneasy. His eyes seemed to always be following her and she'd become so hypersensitive to his gaze that at times she almost felt his eyes.

"Hermione!", Hermione looked up to see Neville coming towards them waving happily; he'd been at the Greenhouses all morning helping Professor Sprout re-pot plants. "You ready?", he asked as he reached them. "Yes, let me just gather my things." Neville helped her repack her bag and then took it as she said goodbye to the boys. As they walked back up to the castle, Hermione could once again feel Ron's eyes on her back.

Hermione and Neville made their way to the Library and into the stacks. Keeping an eye out for anyone following or watching them, they quickly made their way to Hermione's spot. "So, what did you want to talk about?", Hermione asked excitedly once they were comfortably seated. She had an idea of what was coming. "You've already guessed haven't you?", Neville asked exasperated. A house elf popped in with a tea tray before popping back out and Hermione began fixing her and Neville a cup. "I have an idea of what you want to ask me and it's alright." "You don't mind? I mean, I know that the timing isn't good for you, but…" "This isn't just about _me_ Neville! You deserve to be Happy too. You and Harry." "I know, but… wait!..", Neville spluttered, "How?" "I'm not called the smartest witch of the age for nothing, Neville", Hermione laughed. "I've seen the way that you look at him. I've also seen the way that he looks at you. I don't think he quite realizes how he feels yet, but if you want to ask him out for Valentine's then I'm fine with it. It's better to spend the holiday with someone you love anyways."

"So, are you and Severus going to spend it together then? I don't just want to ditch you." "We haven't discussed it yet, but I think we might when I see him this evening. Ask Harry out, he'll understand if you tell him what happened between us and why we kept up pretenses. Just, don't mention Severus. I don't think he could take that just yet and I'm not quite ready to share it either. It's bad enough Dumbledore and McGonagall know. You should have seen the looks that they've been giving us since Christmas." Neville broke out laughing at the look on Hermione's face. "You'd be freaked out too by all of the knowing twinkles in their eyes. I swear McGonagall's already planning the Wedding." "Oh", Neville asked, "Has he proposed already then?" Hermione shoved him and Neville toppled off the bed laughing even harder. Hermione couldn't contain her own giggles at the thought herself.

Ron had wanted to follow Neville and Hermione to see what they were doing, but couldn't think up a good enough reason to ditch Harry. Instead they spent the next thirty minutes practicing their wand movements as Hermione had shown them until they went into lunch. Ron noticed that both Hermione and Neville were absent from the Great Hall again and he wondered where they got to. He'd borrowed Harry's map on more than one occasion, but had never been able to find them on it. He had thought at first that they might have been in the room of requirement, but had yet to see them coming from there. Harry always told him that they were probably in the library. On the occasion when he'd been able to catch them on the map before they vanished from it or reappeared it was always in or near the library, but he'd yet to find out where they went. He could only guess that they had stumbled upon a room that the Marauders hadn't found in their youth when they were creating the map.

As he shoveled food into his mouth, Ron finally decided how and when he was going to use the potion on Hermione. "Are you going to get Hermione anything for Valentines?", he asked Harry as he swallowed his last bite. "I mean I know we're not dating any more, but I can give her something as a friend. A box of chocolates or one of those singing Valentine's quills Lav's been talking about loudly in the common room." Harry smirked. "I'll probably get her some candy, but you should avoid the singing quill if you don't want her throwing it back into your face. Didn't you see the look on her face when Lavender was talking about it?", Harry laughed. "Oh. Yeah.", Ron laughed too. Their conversation turned to Quidditch as they b0th returned to their meal.

 **A/N: Ron's plan too obvious? Oh well. Were you shocked by Neville's new love interest? How many of you guessed? I'm just glad to finally be back on track so I can finish this up. I've reread everything, taken notes and double checked that there were no conflicting chapters. Nobody suddenly resurfaced that were previously stated dead lol. Take that Voldiewart!**


	25. Hearts Desire Ch 20

Severus sat marking the 5th year through 7th year homework assignments with his usual disgust as Hermione marked the 1st years through 4th across from him. They were both grumbling to themselves over the mistakes they were finding. "Honestly, how could they get this wrong!", Hermione finally burst out. "I mean it clearly states in the opening paragraph of chapter 5 that Aconite, Monkshood and Wolfsbane are all the same plant! You even mention it in your first year lectures every year! If they'd only, I don't know, paid more attention or even bothered to take notes once in a while, they might be able to get more answers right." She carried on grumbling to herself. Severus chuckled. "I see you've managed to go over the required length of essay again." Hermione looked up and glared at him. "Better me going over your length than spouting incorrect drivel." He gave her a pointed look and Hermione thought back on her words before blushing. "You know what I meant", she grumbled. "Do I?"

Hermione stood up and moved around his desk. Severus sat back as she came towards him and welcomed her when she climbed over the chair arm to straddle his lap. He looked up into her face and smirked. "I rather think you like me going over your length too", she said as she leaned down to nibble on his neck. "Mmmmm." Severus pulled her lips to his and began to devour her mouth. One hand delved into her riotous curls while the other moved to her arse pulling her against him and bucking his hips. Hermione gasped and through her head back even as he began to kiss and nip along her throat. They moved their hips against each other more frantically. "Severus…" Using wandless magic to carefully levitate their stacks of work to another table, Severus stood pulling Hermione up with him before laying her out on his desk. His deft fingers moved over clothes loosing buttons and pushing the fabric away from her skin. His mouth following in their wake to kiss every inch of skin as it was revealed. Hermione lay panting under his ministrations as he worshiped her body. Her hips lifting invitingly, she was soon sprawled naked across his desk.

She reached over to tug at his own shirt to giving him a silent signal that he was still wearing too many clothes. He quickly divested his own clothes with another wave of wandless magic and continued feasting on her body. His mouth finding her center and causing her breath to catch even as her hips once more bucked up in invitation. He was slow and deliberate with each stroke of his tongue, driving her pleasure higher and higher. Her hands fisted in his hair and he chuckled against even as she tugged on it to pull him up to her mouth. She could taste herself on his tongue as he thrust it between her lips and swallowed the whimper that escaped her. He pulled her body closer towards the edge of his desk as he continued to kiss her. She moved one of her hands between them to grasp his erection and stroke him. He bucked into her hand before removing her hand and lining himself up with her entrance.

He teased her for a few moments pulling back and pushing in just the tip as he watched her eyes as they sparked and flashed with her desire. He would never grow tired of watching her want of him. It was such a foreign concept to him and it amazed him that someone as beautiful and intelligent as her could want someone like him. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer and he sank in a little further. Hermione whimpered again and he gave in, plunging into her hard and fast. She emitted a puff of air at his sudden assault, but pulled him closer to devour his mouth even as he began to pound into her. They were past teasing now as he took her hard and fast against his desk. Swallowing her cries. Their lovemaking was fast and furious now as they chased their release. Hermione was soon tensing under him as she came undone and the tightening of her core around him carried him with her.

They lay panting on his desk, Hermione running her fingers through his hair absently from where his head lay on her chest. Looking up at her, his chin resting between her breasts, Severus smiled at her. Hermione smiled back at him content and something flashed behind her eyes for a moment and then was gone. He was too exhausted to question what it was he saw and slipping from her, scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his quarters. He knew it was probably a bad idea, but he wanted to hold her in his arms tonight as he slept. As they had done over Winter break. He pulled back the covers on his bed and slipped her in before climbing in himself. Pulling her across the bed and into his arms they both drifted off to sleep.

In another part of the castle Ron frowned down at Harry's map as he watched Hermione and Snape disappear off of it. He continued to watch it, but when they hadn't returned on it nor anywhere else in the castle closed it and lay back on his bed. He supposed that they were working in Snape's private lab. It was after curfew, but Hermione was granted certain privileges now that she was the greasy dungeon bats apprentice. He stared up at the curtains of his four poster and thought about the innocent box of chocolates that sat in his trunk and potion tucked in a pair of his socks at the bottom of it. His resolve had wavered for a moment, but watching Neville and Hermione walking up to the castle together that afternoon had solidified it. She needed to wake up and realize her mistake before things between her and Neville got too serious.

Harry and Neville were sitting comfortably before the fire in the Gryffindor common room quietly playing a game of Wizard's Chess. Harry found Neville a much better opponent to play against than Ron as he didn't gloat loudly about his wins. Harry enjoyed the game immensely, even if he still wasn't very good at it. He found his eyes straying more and more to Neville these days and after much contemplation had to acknowledge that he was attracted to the other boy. A few years ago this would have upset him greatly. Not because Neville wasn't a great guy, but because it was just one more thing that set him apart from everyone else. It was hard enough being the _boy-who-lived,_ destined from birth to be the one who ended Voldemort once and for all without adding on the fact that he was gay as well. He sighed. With the war over and time to think about what he wanted as opposed to what everyone else wanted from him though, he could admit that he indeed was gay. His disastrous date with Cho Chang. Trying to spark something with Ginny because she was comfortable and safe, only to have that blow up in his face. The appreciation he had felt when looking upon Oliver Woods', Cedric Diggory, Victor Krum… Merlin! How had he not noticed before. Neville, however was going out with his best friend and if there was one thing Harry Potter would never do, it was hurt anyone intentionally. No, better to admire from afar.

"Checkmate!", Harry startled from his thoughts and nearly jumped out of his skin at Neville's exclamation. He grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, Harry. You seemed a bit out of it." Harry looked to the board and saw that Neville didn't have checkmate and smacked the other boy on the arm. This quickly devolved into them wrestling around on the floor by the fire until Harry had Neville pinned to the floor beneath him their game forgotten. Neville smiled up at Harry and Harry grinned back at him, both of them panting from the exertion. Harry's eyes darkened as he looked down into Neville's and Neville leaned up suddenly and brushed his lips against Harry's.

Harry through himself back suddenly to see if anyone had seen and noticed that the common room had already emptied for the night. He leaned back against the couch panting and confused, watching Neville pull himself up until his back rested against the opposite couch. "Hermione." Neville shook his head. "We haven't been going out for a while now. We only kept up the pretence because of Ron… and well, all of the girls suddenly taking an interest in me." "Then… what…" "She's got someone else. Don't ask me who it is because she swore me to secrecy and I won't betray her like that." Harry nodded and turned to look at the fire, his fingers absently tracing his lips as Neville watched him. Neville looked down at his hands. "I never would have done that if it wasn't for her. I'm not expecting anything from you, but she said you were and I thought, maybe… well if you were… and if you were so inclined… ifyou'dgotoHogsmeadedwithmeforValentines."

Harry watched as Neville fidgeted with his fingers, not looking at him. It took him a moment for his brain to catch up with Neville's softly spoken words. "You. And. Me?…" "Neville darted a look at Harry before looking back down at his fingers. "I know it's stupid and you've probably already got a date. I'm sorry, just pretend I didn…" His words were cut off as Harry's lips came crashing down on his. Their lips moved furiously against each other and Neville quickly pulled Harry into him until he was straddling his lap. Their hands moved over each other, mapping out the others body as they continued to devour the others mouth. They parted to catch their breath, Harry leaning his forehead against Neville's. "So, is that a yes then?" Harry chuckled huskily and leaned into kiss Neville again. "As long as you're sure and it's okay with Hermione." "I'm very sure and Hermione would probably hex me if I chickened out now. She knew before I'd even had a chance to bring it up. Told me that you were just as interested. Although, until this moment I found that hard to believe." Harry ground his very prominent erection against Neville's and grinned. "Well you'd better believe it." Neville bucked his hips and they went back to kissing.

Ron stood in the shadows at the entrance to the boys dormitory watching the two. He was surprised to say the least to see his best friend making out with Hermione's boyfriend, but thought that this could only help his cause. He'd come down looking for Harry as he wasn't usually out this late. He continued to watch for a few moments before he turned to go back to bed. He was a little disappointed to think that Harry would never likely become his official brother by marrying Ginny but shrugged it off. It was Harry's business who he liked and this was benefiting Ron immensely.

Harry was taking Neville away from Hermione. Going against what he'd been telling him all along to leave them alone, that they were happy together. Isolating Hermione, so that he would be the only one she could turn to in her time of need. Things were indeed working out for him, better than he could ever have dreamed. All he needed to do now was give her the chocolates and she'd be his again. Everything would be back on track. All of his plans for their future could be rectified from there. All he'd need to do would be to get her to give up her apprenticeship with the greasy bat. That could be easily enough done by getting her pregnant. They'd be having children a bit earlier than he had planned, but at least they'd be together. Yes, things would finally be going his way again.

 **A/N: This is a little shorter than I thought it would be and almost didn't even reach 2000 words until I had a sudden inspiration. I started with a scene in a dream, thought up how I wanted it to end and have just been flying by the seat of my pants for everything in between. I think I may be finally reaching the end of this and now just have to bring everything to a conclusion. I've decided not to add the Neville/Harry pairing part into the matrix as it would ruin that little surprise or Hermione/Neville as it was so short lived. Still debating back and forth on Chapter titles.**

 **So, Ron is even more delusional than ever and turning out to be downright unhinged if I do say so myself. He keeps getting further out there the more I let my fingers take over the keyboard and I can't help but think that by the end I may have him ending up in St. Mungo's. Not saying how yet, but he'll probably end up there.**

 **A/N: Almost lost my marbles when my computer started spazing out and I couldn't remember when I last saved. Quickly grabbed my phone and took a picture of the screen and luckily I only lost the last couple of sentences of my note that I had been able to take a picture of. *phew* Would hate to have lost part of the actual chapter. This dear readers is why you always save, save, save as you go. You never know when the Y2K bug is going to attack.**


	26. Hearts Desire Ch 21

As Valentines drew closer Neville and Harry began spending more time together. Though both boys agreed to keep things between them quiet for awhile, as they both wanted to offer Hermione protection from Ron. Harry wasn't entirely sure that Ron had given up on her quite yet and expressed his concerns to Neville who agreed. They both kept a watchful eye on the other boy and surprisingly, he them. There was a bounce to his step now and he seemed in better spirits than he had since Christmas and Harry wasn't sure why, but it made him nervous. They both enjoyed stolen moments together in hidden passages and out of the way corridors. In fact Neville had Harry pressed up against a wall in an unused classroom at the moment as he snogged him hotly. They had yet to go past passionate kisses and touching, but were both fine with that as they found it immeasurably enjoyable.

Neville ran his hand down Harry's back before cupping his arse. Harry shifted and their erections brushed against each other and they both groaned. Neville's hand travelled to the back of Harry's thigh and lifted Harry's leg over his hip bringing them into closer contact. Harry thrust his hips forward and Neville met him halfway as they began to move against each other. Harry broke away from their kiss to catch his breath and Neville moved his lips down over his throat, nipping and biting the skin there as he continued to thrust his hips. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he began to feel close to release. Despite their many secret encounters they had yet to get off with each other. "Neville.", he gasped. Neville paused to look at Harry and Harry bucked his hips hard against him. "No, don't stop. Please.", he panted. Neville catching on quickly pulled Harry even tighter against him and they began to rut against each other with new fervor. Harry's moans and groans spurring him on to greater heights. Reaching down he grabbed Harry's other leg and lifted him completely from the floor before capturing his lips again and deepening their kiss. Several thrusts later had both boys toppling over the edge of completion and Harry was grateful that Neville was holding him, as he wasn't sure his own legs would have supported his weight anymore.

As they began to gather themselves together once more, Harry sat down heavily on the floor. Neville soon joined him and pulled Harry into his side. "I can't help, but think that I'm missing something.", Harry said as he linked his fingers with Neville. "How do you mean?", the other boy inquired. "It's been niggling at the back of my mind for days. This feeling that I saw or heard something that might make sense of Ron's current mood and it doesn't bode well." Neville frowned. "You don't think that he'd do anything to Hermione. Hurt her in any way do you?" "Not intentionally, but then again I don't think he's ever hurt her intentionally. He just always seems to stick his foot in his mouth in the worst possible way. I've told him numerous times that maybe it's for the best if they just move on. Then maybe they can at least keep their friendship. He doesn't seem content with just that though. I mean I know that we all had these dreams when we were younger. Hermione'd marry Ron and I'd marry Ginny and we'd always be together. A family."

Neville shifted and Harry looked up at him and smiled. "Dreams change though and we were just kids then. I'd never have been happy with Ginny, because I'd always feel like something was missing. It never felt right. I never felt right. Until you." Harry leaned up and Neville met him halfway for a lingering kiss. After a moment Harry continued, "At least she and I both agreed that it wasn't meant to be. Her crush faded and she moved on. Ron however; he doesn't seem to know when to let go. He doesn't see that everything's falling apart and that if he's not careful he's going to lose her all together." "Perhaps it's for the best if he does, Harry", Neville whispered. Harry looked to the far wall and sighed. "Perhaps."

Hermione was smirking knowingly at Harry over lunch as she leaned against Neville. Harry shot her a sheepish grin and continued to eat his cottage pie in silence before looking over at Ron. Ron was oblivious, as he usually was to the goings on around him, when there was food in front of his face. Something they were all grateful for. Hermione glanced up at the head table and smiled at Severus as he ate his own lunch. He raised an eyebrow at her and she raised one back him. She'd tell him what was so amusing later when they were alone. Their eyes so focused on each other that neither noticed Harry's gaze. Harry's eyes slid from Hermione to where her gaze was fixed and frowned in surprise. His eyes moved to Neville who was watching him and saw a knowing smirk play over his boyfriends lips before he gave an imperceptible nod and returned to his meal.

Severus went back to his own meal and thought over his plans for Hermione next week for Valentines. He'd gotten help from the house elves in planning a romantic dinner for the two of them that night. He knew she'd likely spend the day with Neville and her friends as she always did. He planned to tell her how he felt over dinner. It had been a long time in coming, but she'd already admitted her feelings to him and he was being a coward in denying her the same courtesy. This wasn't like before. She wasn't Lily. She was Hermione and she wouldn't be with him if she didn't really love him. She wasn't the type to mess around with someone's feelings. No, he was definitely going to find the tiny bit of Gryffindor that he was loathe to admit he had in him and tell her that he loved her.

After lunch found Hermione, Neville and Harry in the library working on their Potions homework. Or in Hermione's case looking over the others work as she no longer had the same assignments as them. Ron had begged off saying that he had something that he needed to take care of before he met up with them later. The other three while grateful for the reprieve from him were mildly curious as to what he was up to. Setting aside his essay to allow it to dry before Hermione looked it over, Harry carefully broached the subject of Ron as he knew that the other mystery of Hermione and Snape was better left for later when it was just him and Neville. "So, what do you think is up with Ron?" Hermione looked up from her own work that she was double checking for errors and Neville from his own essay. "I don't really know.", Hermione sighed. "He's seemed a lot more cheerful since Christmas. You don't think he's found another girlfriend do you?", she asked hopefully. "I'd like to think so.", Neville replied. "I think it might be something else though. He keeps watching us all and it's kind of unnerving." "You don't think he knows about you and Harry, do you?" "I don't think so, Hermione. I mean we've been very careful and Ron isn't all that observant." At this Harry looked over at Neville and the other boy blushed. Hermione smirked. "No, I guess you're right or all of Gryffindor would know about you two. He isn't that great about keeping those kind of things secret. Especially if it has an advantage for him. The three friends continued to ponder over Ron's change in attitude as they continued working.

Ron pulled the curtains around his bed and carefully warded them for privacy before pulling the package he'd received over breakfast towards himself. As he often received packages of sweets that he ordered from Honeydukes , his friends hadn't looked twice at the package. If they had they might have noticed that it wasn't his usual order. Carefully opening the package; using a charm so as not to tear the paper or show that it had been tampered with, Ron pulled out the chocolates. He then removed the potion he'd acquired over Christmas from his pocket and after opening the vial pricked his finger and added a drop of his blood to the potion, swirling it to mix it before carefully pouring it over the candy smiling. His smile grew as he cast a drying charm over the candy before returning it to its packaging and sealing it. Soon Hermione would be his again. He just had to help her see that they belonged together.

 **A/N: I wanted to consistently keep my chapters at about 2000 words each, but feel like this needs to be a stopping point. A little Harry and Neville and a little Ron bringing his plan together. I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but I think it's harder to pull everything together at the end to than it is to start things. About two chapters left give or take. Then I'll be posting. I think I've finally decided to post it one chapter a week unless I get a decent amount of reviews asking for more sooner. This will be completed before I do so that even if I'm behind on posting you know it's not because it's incomplete. Never was. Just life got in the way.**


	27. Apologies Again

Ooof. I don't know where my head is. I was nearly positive that I had updated this and dropped the last chapters, but it appears as if I've left you hanging. I apologize for this. The chapters were added to the site, but not to the story itself. I will quickly rectify this lapse tho.

Thank you for your patience.

Thank you J.K.Rowling for bringing these characters into our lives.

All characters belong to the esteemed J.K.Rowling. Only the plot is mine.


	28. Hearts Desire Ch 22

Neville and Harry were lying down together on the bed in Hermione's spot in the library. After being sworn to secrecy not to reveal it to anyone, Hermione had allowed Neville to show it to Harry knowing that her two friends had a hard time finding quiet places to go just to be together without the fear of being discovered. She was down in the Dungeons with Severus completing the next steps in the potion he had assigned her. Harry gazed around the room curiously as Neville ran his fingers through his hair and noticed how the room was so obviously Hermione's. She had her study schedule tacked to the wall over the desk. The desk itself was littered with stacks of books and parchments full of notes. A spare uniform was hanging up on wall near a small bathroom and there was a set of pj's at the foot of the bed. "I guess this is where Hermione's been disappearing to when we couldn't actually find her in the library.", Harry said softly. Neville chuckled. "Yeah." "Ron always thought she was lying and sneaking off to the Room of Requirement or something, but the map always showed her coming here and leaving here, even if she also disappeared off of the map while she was here. Figured she must have found some secret room that the Marauders never did and I guess I was right. Of course, other than Remus I don't think they spent all that much time in here to discover it either. If Remus did, like Hermione he'd have kept it a secret to have a place to escape to when he needed to study in peace."

Neville shifted, rolling to his side to look down at Harry. "I know you don't want to pry and probably don't know if you really want to know, but why don't we talk about what you really want to know." Harry turned his head towards him and sighed before looking back up towards the ceiling. "You're right. I don't know if I want to know, but I'd hate to find out another way. I'm guessing that that look I saw was as significant as I thought it might be." Neville nodded. "She doesn't want anyone else knowing until the end of the year, but she's given me permission to talk to you about." "How'd it start? Is that why he offered her the apprenticeship?" Neville looked approvingly at Harry. He'd matured a lot as he was willing to listen and not fly off the handle at the knowledge that his best friend was seeing one of the antagonists from their younger years before the end of the war. He blushed, "It's actually kind of my fault." Harry turned to look at him with an arched eyebrow. "I suppose they might have gotten together eventually. They're alike in many ways and they're good for each other. Hermione mellows him out a bit and he encourages her in pursuing her dreams in a way that Ron never could." "How is them getting together your fault?" Neville blushed again and leaned down to kiss Harry before beginning the tale of his Potion mishap.

"Wow!", Harry said sometime later after Neville had finished. "So, she was seeing both of you when you got together." "Sort of. After I found my courage the potions effects no longer had any hold over me, but I'd realized my _Heart's Desire_. I rode on a broom without incident for the first time since first year and gained the confidence to continue because now I know I can. I asked Hermione out like I'd wanted to since I first started crushing on her. I even successfully created a potion in Snape's class with him breathing down my neck like he usually does. Knowing that I could do all that. That the courage was there if I just pushed past my fears and went for what I wanted without letting anything or anyone stand in my way. It's what gave me the confidence too to pursue you after I realized that while I liked Hermione, I was more attracted to you. My _Heart's Desire_ was easy to complete tho. I wanted to find my courage." "And Hermione's." "Things are complicated there. They got muddled because she and Snape were touching. She admitted to me that she's always felt _something_ for him, but she had also been annoyed with him in the moment and had been wishing that he could hold his temper better. Thus they kept finding themselves thrown together every time they both lost their tempers. You'll notice that they neither of them have been letting their tempers get the better of them lately. It's why Hermione was avoiding Ron for a while there."

"That can't last long. Are they doing anything to try and fix it? Can it be resolved like yours?", Harry asked. "They tried to find a way to make an antidote for it… a counter potion, but with how convoluted their desires became when the potion took hold of them… it's not something that they've been able to find a way out of. It might have worked on me, but I'd already resolved mine before they'd found a way to do it. Their reaction to my potion complicates things. Making it impossible to fix things without them finding a way to realize both of their Hearts Desires." "It sounds like they were both Hermione's desires tho… unless…" Neville nodded. "Snape confessed to being attracted to her, but it wasn't something he'd wanted to acknowledge with her being his student and twenty years younger than him. He's honorable even if he is a git." Harry smiled at Neville's comment. " He thinks that their being thrown together is his fault. Still didn't want to take advantage of Hermione beyond what they were being forced to."

"How does that look he gave her and the apprenticeship fit in then?" Here Neville laughed. "Hermione wore him down. You know how _persuasive_ she can be when she's trying to prove a point. The apprenticeship was something that he offered her when she confessed that she wasn't sure what she wanted to do after Hogwarts during one of their talks. Hermione likes learning and she'll learn a lot from Snape and gain a Mastery under his tutelage. Even if she doesn't use it and moves onto something else it'll make her feel like she's using her time wisely while also giving her more time to decide what she wants to do with herself. I also think that he just wanted to spend more time with her." Harry considered Neville's words and realized he'd never really answered his previous question about Hermione dating him and Snape. "So, when did and Snape get together officially then? Or are they?" "After Hermione and I secretly broke up. We weren't officially together for a while actually. Our relationship lasted about a week or so before we both decided to call it quits. She admitted that she has feelings for Snape and for me… well while kissing her was enjoyable there was something missing there for me."

Harry blushed and Neville leaned down to capture his lips again. All conversation ceased as their kisses became heated. Harry pulling Neville down on top of him.

Hermione blew at the tendril of hair that had fallen out of her bun as she continued to stir her potion. Her concentration fully on counting each turn. Having finished his grading , Severus came up behind her and quietly tucked the strand behind her ear as she tossed in the final ingredient for her potion before lowering the heat for it to simmer and setting the final timer. When she was done he pulled her into his arms and just held her for a moment before they both retired to his sitting room. They sat together staring into the fire comfortably having reached a point in their relationship where they didn't always need words. After a time, Severus kissed the top of Hermione's head and inquired, "What's on your mind tonight." Hermione chuckled softly. "Neville's telling Harry about us tonight. Seems he noticed our glances during lunch." "Are you worried?" "No, he's changed a lot since the war. I think he'll take it well. The only one I'd be worried about is Ron, but he's not the most observant of people."

Severus snorted and Hermione turned in his hold and climbed into his lap. "Enough about my boys tho.", she said and Severus had to agree when he saw the heated look in her eyes. Hermione leaned in to capture his lips and they began to kiss each other languidly. Ever since Christmas break when they'd finally been together, things had slowed down a bit. They both felt secure in what they had with each other and seemed to just want to enjoy it. Severus had yet to address Hermione's feelings for him yet, nor expressed if he felt the same way, but she felt that he might. He was a cautious man and she didn't want to push him before he was ready to admit how he felt about her. She was secure enough in her love for him to not be worried.

Ron sat in his bed perusing the Marauders map in confusion as he tried to find his friends on it. Hermione had been down in the Dungeons with the greasy git, but they had both disappeared from the map while he had been searching for Harry and Neville. All three of them had been going off somewhere a lot lately and he had been curious if they'd been meeting up without him. It made him angry to think that they might be avoiding him. Maybe even talking about him behind his back. There seemed to be something going on with the three of them lately, but he wasn't sure what. He supposed that he could just be paranoid as Ginny told him he was when she'd asked him what was eating him. It was nearing curfew tho and he knew that they'd have to come back to the tower soon. His eyes finally found Neville and Harry as they were suddenly in the library and he frowned. How had he missed them there. He supposed that they must have been working on an assignment together, although he wondered why they hadn't invited him. He took one more look for Hermione and saw her coming back from the dungeons before he closed the map and returned it to Harry's trunk. It wouldn't do for them to catch him spying on their movements. He returned to his bed and opened his book on the Cannons to hide what he'd really been doing.

 **A/N: Might hit more than 23 chapters on this. Going to skip ahead a bit to move things along. Valentines is next. What does Severus have planned for Hermione? Does Ron's plan to get Hermione back work? Will I finish writing this before the new year!? Yes, yes I will. Today's only the first of December 2018 and I hope to get my ass in gear and finish this today. Go away interruptions! I'm working!**


	29. Hearts Desire Ch 23

The next week passed quickly and it was soon the night before Valentines. Hermione had been smiling all week as Severus had asked her to join him in his rooms for a romantic dinner on Valentines. She'd be spending the day with Neville, Harry and Ron in Hogsmeade as even when her and Ron had been together they'd always done so. She kept sighing while she tried to read the book in her lap, earning her smirks from Harry and Neville with whom she was leaning against and curious looks from Ron. She'd never been one to act all girly when it came to the holiday, but she supposed it was because she'd never really been in love before. Spending any amount of time with Severus was enjoyable, but there was something special about spending time with him on a holiday celebrating love. If she had any doubts to his feelings before, they were thrown out the window by the simple invitation to dine with him alone on such an occasion.

"Hermione enough with the sighs. You're driving me bloody bonkers.", Ron groused when Hermione sighed yet again. Hermione turned to glare at Ron before ignoring him and returning to her book. Ron returned to his game of Chess with Harry grumbling under his breath. Hermione's sighing was out of character for her and he didn't understand why she was in such a good mood this evening. He had nearly lost to Harry a moment ago, unable to concentrate on their game with Hermione sighing. When he'd trounced Harry once again he laid back on the carpet by the hearth and thought about how he was going to handle things tomorrow. Hermione's special box of chocolates lay safely in his trunk upstairs. He'd also decided to give chocolate to Harry and Neville as well and had bought them both a box of chocolate frogs to throw any suspicions of his actions off. There was nothing wrong with giving your friends chocolate after all. Especially given that he was currently single. By tomorrow night that would all change tho.

They all said their good nights awhile later and headed up to bed. The night before a Hogsmeade visit was the only time that most of the tower went to bed early in preparation for getting up early for a day of frivolity as Hogsmeade weekends were only once a month.

Hermione was already eating breakfast the next morning when the boys made their way to the table still wiping the sleep from their eyes. Neville sat down beside her with Harry sliding in on his right. Ron took the seat on the other side of her. She smiled when she saw Harry leaning against Neville slightly as he tried to spoon eggs into his mouth without dropping any down his front. She didn't think he was even awake enough to realize that he had picked up a spoon instead of a fork. Ron was too busy shoveling food into his mouth to notice the unconscious gesture in his best friend. She suspected that they'd probably sat up late in their dorm talking about Quidditch after they'd wished her good night. The food in their belly's slowly woke them up and soon they were heading towards the gates with the rest of the upperclassmen to go to Hogsmeade.

They visited the shops and just walked around enjoying the village and each others company until lunch when they headed to the Three Broomsticks. They took a table near the back after placing their orders and sat sipping their Butterbeers while waiting for their food. Ron pulled the chocolates from his cloak pocket where he'd put them before breakfast and handed them out while wishing them all a Happy Valentines. Which prompted the others to exchange candies and Happy Valentine's as well. Hermione and Neville discussed his plans after Graduation while Harry and Ron's turned to Quidditch while they all ate lunch. When they were finished Hermione and Neville headed off to Madame Pudifoots' for tea while Harry and Ron headed up to the Shrieking Shack before they'd make their way back to the castle. Neville and Harry had both convinced her that in order to keep up appearances that they should separate during the trip as they'd both be celebrating with their partners later on in the evening.

"So," Hermione began, "how are things between you and Harry going?". She'd erected stronger privacy charms around their table when they'd sat down and gotten their tea so they could talk. Neville blushed. "Really good actually. We were thinking about coming out soon. As long as you're okay with everyone knowing that we're not seeing each other anymore." Hermione smiled. "I'll be fine. I told you guys that it was okay before. I can handle things with Ron and Severus and I… well we have Dumbledore's blessing and as long as we continue to be discreet we'll be fine. I'll be too busy studying for N.E.W.T.S. really for anyone to want to bother me with such nonsense until after they're over." Neville chuckled. "Yeah, you can be a right bear when exams start coming closer. Hermione pulled out a box of chocolates from her bag and idly noticed that they were the ones Ron had given her before opening them. She offered one to Neville, but he declined and they continued to talk and drink their tea before they had to head back towards the castle.

"You've been more cheerful lately Ron. Did you meet someone new?", Harry asked his friend once they'd reached the Shack. Ron stood looking quietly at the Shack for a moment before he answered. "No. There's only ever been one girl for me." Harry sighed as his fears were confirmed. Ron hadn't given up on Hermione yet. "There are other girls Ron. I know that you care about Hermione, but maybe you could try with someone else and see if you don't click with them better. You've really only ever dated Hermione and Lavender." Ron snorted. "Lavender was good for a bit of snogging, but she isn't really girlfriend material, mate. She's too clingy and self obsessed." "What about Hannah?", Harry asked. "She's really sweet and nice. She's not clingy like Lav." Ron sighed. " You just don't understand,mate. Hermione has always been _it_ for me. I always imagined that we'd graduate and settle down together. You and I'd join the Aurors together. Hermione'd stay home and take care of our home and raise our children like my Mum. I always thought that we'd all live together, you know. You and Ginny and me and 'Mione. Now you and Ginny aren't together anymore and me and 'Mione… it's not going at all like I imagined it would. I suppose she just needs some space right now before we settle down…" he trailed off. "We belong together. You and Gin… you belong together."

Harry sighed. "Ron, there's something I need to tell you." Ron turned to look at his friend upon hearing the resign in his voice. Harry motioned for him to follow him and they both moved to sit under a nearby tree. "I probably should have told you this ages ago, but I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. 'Mione knows, but only because she's so bloody observant." Harry chuckled and Ron frowned. "Ginny and I won't be getting back together ever Ron. It's not because we don't love each other, because we do. It has more to do with the fact that I'm gay." Ron's jaw dropped open and Harry looked away before continuing. "She knew before me of course. Us guys are kinda thick headed. Kissing her was nice, but there was never really any spark so we didn't do it often. Most of our time together was spent talking or flying or doing our homework. We acted more like friends than lovers and decided to call it quits so we could both pursue something real." Harry looked back over at his friend and hoped this revelation might knock some sense into his friend that things change. As should dreams as they grew and matured. "She's enjoying herself right now and keeping an eye out for the real thing and I've wished her well."

Ron let out the breath that he'd been holding from the moment Harry made his proclamation. "Wait… you like blokes!? As in you like… ", he trailed off blushing. Harry nodded. "You're not perving on me in the shower are you?" Harry frowned for a moment before busting out laughing. "No, I've kinda had my eye on someone else. Sorry Ron, you're not really my type." Ron's blush spread so that his whole face looked like a tomato. "I hope this doesn't change things between us.", Harry said quietly after he'd stopped laughing. "At first I didn't say anything because I needed to come to terms with it myself. It's not as accepted in the Muggle world as it is here and I had to overcome the stigma that I grew up with about being different. Then I was worried about your reaction, because you're not exactly accepting of changes and are prone to flying off the handle. I didn't want to lose you as a friend." Ron looked away feeling slightly ashamed that his best friend didn't feel comfortable sharing things with him because of how badly he usually reacted. "No", he said after a moment, " this doesn't change anything between us." Harry lunged at him suddenly and they took to wrestling on the ground for a bit like they used to when they were younger before getting up, dusting themselves off and heading back towards the castle.

Harry was still worried about Ron's attitude towards Hermione, but hoped that their talk of things changing and revealing that he was gay might have helped. He and Neville were planning on revealing their relationship soon and he was worried that Ron would go back to harassing Hermione when he found out. He really didn't fancy Ron's odds against Hermione's new boyfriend.

 **A/N: Eeeek! I can't believe I'm almost finished with this. I've been working on this baby for long and almost became discouraged that I'd ever finish it and here I am at the end. One more chapter guys. Thank you for hanging on if you have. First chapter goes up tonight after I finish. All of these notes are so freaking old by the time you read them! So, Ron knows that Harry is gay now. Harry and Neville are about to come out of the… broom closet… Severus has a grand Romantic gesture to bestow upon Hermione. And let's not forget that Hermione has just unwittingly ingested a love potion.**


	30. Hearts Desire Ch 24

The Great Hall was steadily filling with people before dinner for the grand feast planned for Valentines. Severus sat anxiously at the head table surreptitiously watching the doors for Hermione to appear. All of the teachers had to attend the opening of the feast, but they planned to slip away an hour in to enjoy their Valentines in his rooms. The elves had already laid out her favorite foods including a Roast with potatoes, greens and an Apple crumble for desert. He'd also requested chocolate covered strawberries to be served with a sparkling champagne for afters. They were all under stasis in his room at the moment, awaiting them.

Hermione dressed herself carefully for Severus, wanting to be perfect for him. Her light pink dress brought out the colour in her cheeks and made her skin glow. She'd gotten Ginny's help for managing her hair up into an elegant twist with a few curls falling around her face and secured with jeweled butterfly clips that her mother had given to her when she was still trying to get Hermione to act more like a girl. She didn't bother with makeup, even tho Ginny had offered, because she didn't care for it and knew that Severus preferred her naturally anyways. When they were finished the girls headed down to the common room where the boys were waiting for them. Ginny went to Harry as they still sat together at holidays. Hermione smiled at Neville and Harry and then turned to look at Ron. Her steps faltered before she turned away from Neville's direction and headed towards Ron who smiled brightly.

Harry, Ginny and Neville frowned as Hermione kissed Ron's cheek before the two turned to leave the common room together. Leaving behind a confused Ginny and suspicious Harry and Neville.

Hermione felt the fog descending over her mind when she looked into Ron's eyes. Something was wrong. She felt compelled suddenly to forgive Ron for everything and go to him. She wanted to be with Ron. He was her everything, but he wasn't was he. No, she was already dating someone. Wasn't she. Her thoughts were pushed away as she turned towards Ron and smiled brightly. This was where she was supposed to be. She loved Ron. She'd always loved Ron.

"I thought Hermione was still dating you, Neville." Ginny asked as they followed behind her brother and Hermione as they headed down towards the Great Hall. She'd assumed that Hermione was getting all dolled up for Neville. "Technically we are.", Neville replied frowning. "What do you mean by _technically_ ", Ginny asked. "Well," Harry answered instead. "Neville's actually dating me now, but Hermione and him were keeping up pretenses so that Ron would leave her alone." "She's actually seeing someone else now. Only they're keeping things quiet for now.", Neville continued. Ginny's jaw dropped and she turned towards Harry and smacked him on the arm. "You're dating Neville!", she hissed quietly, "And you didn't tell me!" "Yeah.", Harry said sheepishly and then frowned. "We've got bigger problems than that tho. Did Hermione say anything to you about this Neville?" "No, as far as I know she was looking forward to spending tonight with…" "Yes?", Ginny said eagerly as Neville trailed off.

Severus almost smiled when he saw Hermione enter the Great Hall and had to remember where he was and then he frowned when he saw who she was accompanied by. His brow furrowing in confusion as he saw her leaning into the other boy and gazing at him adoringly. He felt his heart fracture a little as he tried to hide his hurt and confusion.

Harry, Neville and Ginny continued to watch Hermione as she sat simpering next to Ron. She ignored everyone else in favor of him and seemed to be behaving completely out of character for her. Neville nudged Harry and motioned for him to look towards the head table where Snape was sitting. "He looks upset.", Neville whispered. Something is definitely up and we need to talk to him. Harry nodded. They got their opportunity when they saw the Potions Master getting from up and leaving an hour into the Feast. They instructed Ginny to keep an eye on Ron and Hermione and not to let them out of her sight and then left to head off Snape.

Snape couldn't watch them anymore. It seemed that the redhead had talked her into taking him back. He knew that he was too old for her and that it wouldn't last, but he thought that she'd at least have had the decency to tell him before he had to see them together. As he made his way towards the dungeons he heard footsteps hurrying up the hallway behind him and pulled his wand as he whirled around. Neville and Harry pulled up short as he drew his weapon upon them, panting. He opened his mouth to deduct as many points as he could from Gryffindor when Harry interrupted him. "Snape… Did you and Hermione… break up?", he asked between gasps as he tried to catch his breath. His mouth fell open in shock before he clamped it shut in anger before the words fully penetrated his brain.

"I don't know what you're implying, Mr. Potter.", he started before Neville cut him off again. "We already know Professor. Hermione confided it in me and recently let me tell Harry after we started dating. Now, did you two break up?" "If you didn't then Hermione might be in trouble.", Harry continued. "She's acting out of character and I think Ron might have done something. Only I don't want to go off all half cocked accusing him of anything without proof." Snape's eyes widened. "No, she didn't say anything to me about wanting to end our relationship. We were supposed to meet in my quarters an hour into the feast to enjoy our own meal." Harry and Neville exchanged a look and three of them turned to rush back towards the Great Hall.

When they got there however, Ron and Hermione were no longer sitting at the Gryffindor table.

 **A/N: Okay… so I was feeling kind of evil and even tho this is shorter than short for me… it felt like a really good place to leave a cliff hanger…**

 **A/N 2: I'm not really that evil… I'll continue lol Word of warning tho. There is some non-consent stuff coming up soon. Don't want to spoil anything, but if you have triggers I'd stop after the fifth paragraph of shortness beginning with Severus and pick back up at the sixth paragraph after that one that begins with "It was at that moment".**

"Ginny! Where are they?", Harry asked frantically. Ginny looked up from her conversation with Dean and frowned. "I don't know Harry. They were just here a moment ago." Before she could say anything else Neville, Harry and Snape were rushing back out of the Great Hall.

Hermione was holding onto Ron's arm as he walked up her up to the Astronomy tower. He'd suggested a few minutes ago having a quiet romantic meal to themselves in celebration of getting back together and she'd agreed after a moments hesitation. A flicker of something kept nudging at her, but she couldn't quite touch upon what was bothering her. Her mind was telling her to let it go. That is wasn't important. Ron was important.

Ron had grabbed a few things cakes and pasties from the table as well as a few bottles of butterbeer as Hermione agreed to come with him. Everything was finally as it should be now. Hermione was back with him and soon he'd make sure that she never left him. He fingered the bottle of fertility potion he'd persuaded one of the Slytherins he shagged on occasion to brew for him through his pocket. He felt a little guilty about what he was about to do, but pushed the thought aside as he thought about their happy future together.

Harry, Neville and Severus had split up to look for Hermione. Neville had gone to her spot, Harry was on the grounds racing towards the Whomping Willow to check the Shrieking Shack while Severus was checking the towers. They had gone to get Harry's map only to discover that it was missing. The only ones who knew about it were Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Ron; so it was little wonder who had taken it. The only one of them who wouldn't want to be found on it.

Severus checked all of the usual spots in each tower where couples liked to sneak away to. He hurried from tower to tower as if the hounds of hell were on his heels as he searched for Hermione.

*** **STOP TRIGGER*****

"Here.", Ron handed Hermione a bottle of butterbeer after opening it for her. Hermione took it gratefully as they sat eating the food that he'd brought from the Great Hall. When she'd drank more than half of her drink Ron put the final part of his plan into motion. Taking the bottle from her, he set it to the side and leaned in to kiss her. He had missed her lips on his and would have loved to see the look on Neville's face to see them together, but they needed privacy. He laid her down on the stone floor and continued to kiss her lazily. Enjoying her lips as he hadn't been able to for months. His hands roamed over her body; cupping her breasts in his hands he rolled her nipples with his thumb causing her to gasp. He swallowed the sound and continued the lazy torture of the sensitive buds; knowing from experience that it was sure fire trick to getting a girl nice and wet.

Ron moved from Hermione's mouth to her throat and began trailing kisses down it to her chest. She was fairly panting now and Ron knew that she was enjoying it as much as him. He covered one cloth covered nipple into his mouth and reveled in the moan he tore from Hermione as his free hand now travelled down over her flat stomach to her thigh and then under her dress. He ran a finger over her cloth covered sex and found her panties already soaked. Nudging the material aside he slowly slid a finger into her causing her hips to buck up. He smiled against her chest as he worked his finger in and out of her. Slowly preparing her for him.

Harry and Neville met in the Entrance Hall to report that they'd come up empty. Neither of them had found them and weren't sure where to check next. Severus was presumably still checking the towers and they decided to check the Room of Requirement together next.

Severus was out of breathe and nearly going out of his mind with worry as he headed towards the last tower and the tallest; the Astronomy tower.

Ron worked his fingers in Hermione. She was nearly ready and he was already hard for her. The fertility potion should already be in full affect and soon all of their dreams would be a reality. He reached down and flicked open his pants before reaching in and pulling out his cock. Pulling his fingers out of Hermione and relishing in the whimper she emitted when he did, Ron got up on his knees and pulled her legs up over his arms and reached down to move her panties aside.

*** **OKAY YOU CAN BEGIN AGAIN*****

It was at that moment that the Astronomy Tower door opened and Severus strode in. Ron turned in shock to see Snape standing in the doorway with a black look upon his pale face. Seeing Ron with Hermione sent him into a rage and he rushed forward and grabbed the boy and punched him. His pants still around his ankles, Ron stumbled backwards and fell. Severus then turned towards Hermione who was trembling on the floor of the tower. "Hermione, it's okay." Hermione ignored him and tried to crawl towards Ron crying, but Severus pulled her back to him. Cupping her face he looked into her glassy eyes. A love potion he guessed. She continued to cry and begged him to let her go so she could get to Ron. He quickly sent a Patronus off to Potter and Dumbledore.

Ron knew he was in trouble now and started edging himself towards the door to escape while Snape was distracted. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Mr. Weasley.", Severus growled. Ron froze. His eyes darted towards the door again and Severus sent a stunner at him and then bound him. Hermione was crying harder now. He wished that someone would get here soon to take care of Weasley so he could take care of Hermione. "Hermione, love, you're under the affects of a potion. This isn't what you want. Fight it." Hermione's eyes darted to his and he ran a finger over her swollen lips. "No, you're lying. Ron wouldn't do that to me. He loves me. And I love him."

It hurt to hear her saying those words about someone else, but he knew that they weren't true. That it was the affects of the potion the cretin had given her. He should never have doubted her. This wouldn't have happened if he had just been honest from the start. "No, Hermione." Her eyes darted back to him. "He doesn't love you and you don't love him either." "You don't know anything.", she cried as she began fighting against him again."

Harry and Neville ran into Dumbledore on the way to the Astronomy tower, each of them following a pair of silvery otters before they merged into one.

Severus smiled softly. "Oh, but I do Hermione. I know that when you love someone you show them in every word that you speak, even when you're arguing. In every gesture that you make no matter how small when you think of the other person. You encourage them to be the best that they can and lift them up when they're not sure if they can go on. It isn't one sided. It's balance, a partnership, a support system. Like you are for me. _I_ love you, Hermione and I'm so sorry that I didn't say it sooner."

Hermione's mind cleared and she found herself gazing into the windows of Severus' soul and seeing the truth in the words that had filtered in through the haze of the potion. "You do?" Severus' eyes filled with tears as he saw his Hermione staring back out at him again. "I do, Hermione, with all of my heart.", he whispered before he pulled her into his chest and kissed her. Neither of them saw the golden light that enveloped them as they held each other close and kissed each other like it was the first time.

Harry, Neville and Dumbledore stood in the doorway watching the scene in awe as the light spread outwards from the couple before exploding in a shower of sparkles and dissipating. "Suppose I'll have to get used to have Snape around then.", Harry sighed. Dumbledore and Neville chuckled as Severus and Hermione broke apart. "Count on it Mr. Potter.", Severus smirked as he helped Hermione to her feet. Hermione smiled and leaned into him and wrapped his arms around her.

Dumbledore levitated Ron's unconscious form from the floor and they all made their way to the infirmary where Madame Pomphrey ran a diagnostic scan on both Ron and Hermione. Ron had a broken nose from when Severus had punched him, but was otherwise okay. However, Neville and Harry had to hold Severus back from rectifying that when Hermione's scan came back saying that she'd not only been dosed with a love potion, but also with an obscene amount of fertility potion. While Harry and Neville were equally as angry they knew that what Ron had done and had planned to do would result in a far harsher punishment than they could dole out. It took Hermione pulling the man back to her before he would stop fighting them however.

"I want the harshest punishment allowed Albus. He's an adult and should be tried as such.", he growled. Dumbledore smiled sadly and nodded his head. "I'll take care of it Severus. I've already contacted his parents and alerted the Aurors' office. I'll give them a pensive of all of your testimonies and with Poppy's reports they shouldn't need to talk to any of you. You should all head to bed and we'll meet in my office in the morning."

Harry and Neville headed towards Gryffindor after saying their Goodnights to Hermione and Severus at the top of the stairs leading to the Dungeons. After the evening they'd had he didn't want to let her out of his sight and Severus was sure Albus would know this. Hermione entered his quarters and saw the meal he'd ordered for them and smiled. Severus came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as they stared at what might have been of their evening. "I had planned to tell you how I felt after dinner." He led her to the couch and sat her down before kneeling before her. "To tell you how you've brought light into my life and make me feel complete whenever you are near." He pulled a small velvet box from his robe pocket and Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of it and darted from the box to his face. "I had hoped to ask you if you wouldn't mind continuing to fill my life with light and laughter and happiness." He opened the box to reveal a stunning white gold, amethyst and diamond ring. The band was etched with runes with an Amethyst in the center surrounded by diamond chips in the shape of a flower.

Hermione gasped softly and covered her mouth. "I know it's too soon and we hardly know each other…" Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly cutting him off mid-speech. "Yes", she cried when they came up for air a moment later. Happy tears were trailing down her face as Severus placed the ring on her finger. Standing, Severus lifted Hermione up into his arms and carried her to their room blindly as they continued their kiss. Intending to ravage his future wife as much as he was able. The fertility potion was unfortunately still in effect and with the amount still her system, she could easily become pregnant even with a contraceptive as it would be null and void.

 **A/N: Epilogue!**


	31. Hearts Desire Ch 25 Epilogue

Severus watched as his wife was helped into a boat by her two best friends; Neville and Harry. The boats would take them and their fellow Graduates back across the lake in a symbolic tradition that had been a part of Hogwarts since the Founders time. He well remembered his own ride at the end of his days at Hogwarts. He'd been sad to leave the castle behind as it had become a home to him. So that, when Dumbledore had offered him a teaching position after he'd become the youngest Potions Master he'd jumped at the chance to return. Hermione turned in her seat to wave at him and he smiled in return.

Ronald Weasley wasn't Graduating with his fellow classmates and probably never would, as he was arrested shortly after Valentines. His mother crying into his father's shoulder as the Aurors carted him away. Hermione had not had to testify as Albus had promised. With the pensive given of their account they'd given Dumbledore, Madame Pomphrey's diagnostic results and a full confession under Veritserum he was sentenced with twenty years in Azkaban. He was also being ordered to undergo therapy for his continued delusions as he still believed that Hermione wanted him.

While they had planned to wait until after graduation to get married, a month after Valentines they discovered that Hermione was pregnant with Severus' child. The contraceptive that she had used a few days prior to the holiday when she and Severus had had makeup sex in his lab had failed with the fertility potion.

While Hermione would have to push back completing her apprenticeship until after the baby came, she was busy brushing up on theory until she was safe to return to brewing. Severus was helping her in any way that he could. Even with the unexpected change in plans, he was happy about the baby and had already decorated his child's room with the help of the house elves. He planned to show Hermione later that night after she returned to the castle.

Neville and Harry were still going strong and they both unknowingly were planning to propose to the other when they returned to the castle that night too. Hermione had helped them both pick out rings for the other and was giddy at the shock they were both going to receive. Neville had accepted an Apprenticeship under Professor Sprout and would be staying on to help her teach until she decided to retire. Harry had been offered the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher by Dumbledore and had accepted.

While their lives were nothing like what they thought they'd be at the end of their Hogwarts career when they were children; the three Gryffindors found that they didn't mind. Dreams change. People change. Sometimes for the best and sometimes not, but life goes on.

Fin.

 **A/N: Okay… that ending might have been a little sappy, but it's done. Woo hoo! It only took me like six months to a year, but I did it! And it is a whopping… hold on while I whip out the calculator… 59,561 words not including my Authors Notes! Who Ha! Okay I'm going to bed now and reading other peoples works to relax.**


End file.
